


For The Last Time, I'm Not Your Wife!

by Gothickprincess



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Smutty, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yandere, not really but they are in the mafia, sweet skull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothickprincess/pseuds/Gothickprincess
Summary: " thank you for join us today our dear Arcobaleno" The don say while gesturing to step in."Thank you for inviting us, this is our wife skull" Reborn said while yanking Skull to the front of the pack" For the last time sempai, I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!" Skull roar with a furious blush on his face."Nonsense honey, who do you think put that ring on your hand?" Lal mused while holding skulls arm near her bosom."YOU SUPERGLUED IT THERE!" Skull shrieked while pointing at Verde. Verde gave a uncaring shrug and continued to drink his water.......How did this become his life?!





	1. What is it?

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve fallen in love with skull. Doing my own spin and have a love for harem so here we go! And yes I’m still working on my other work don’t worry.
> 
> Skull is awesome and also there will be some more nicer qualities shown about skull, just a fair warning

The crowd were cheering. The roar of the audience dwarfs the sound of my motorcycle. I jump off my bike and strike a pose.

 

“Haha! Again Skull-sama has defected death once more! Kneel before the great Skull-sama!” I say boisterously while heading towards center stage. Again the crowd goes wild. I wave my hands and strike a pose, no sooner do I do that people's cameras go off, all taking pictures of Skull de mortes. I give a theatrical bow as the stage sinks under.

 

“Another great success Skull!” The ringmaster says joyfully, meanwhile I drop my act and let my body relax for once. I sag in relief and proceeds to yank my helmet off.

 

“Oof! Finally I can breath!” I said while gasping in air. My cheeks flushed from the heat inside the helmet, afterwards I push my bangs back seeing them cling onto my forehead. I nod to the ringmaster as he goes to close the show. Meanwhile I head towards the backstage to peel off my costume. Don’t get me wrong I love doing this and have a passion for stunts seeing as I’m an adrenaline junkie. But after twelve continues hours of doing flips and groundbreaking feats, it’s safe to say that I am beyond tired.

 

“Skull! You were amazing!” The beast tamer said while flinging herself to me. I laugh while spinning her around. In the circus we tend to treat each other as family and me and Lulu the beast tamer have been good friends for a while.

 

“ I know right! If it wasn’t for my dumb luck I would have died ten times over!” I squeal to her still hype up from the close calls to death. She laughs freely then starts to push me towards the dressing room.

 

“ yeah yeah, go on now oh great Skull-sama~” she says teasingly. I blush and walk inside the dressing room. As a performer I tend to put on a egoist and arrogant persona. In the show biz you have to be loud in order to be noticed. But only those who know me for years know how calm and goofy I can be at times.

 

After taking a quick shower and removing my piercings I flop onto my sofa to take a quick nap. I stare at my schedule for next week and let out a content sign. Life was good and I have been chosen as the first most popular stunt man of the year. I let my smile fall as a thought comes by.  

 

Lately I have been getting this uncomfortable itch in my skin. I can’t put it into words but it feels as though I have to move, move where? I don’t know but it’s calling me. I let out a sign of frustration and sit up.

 

‘My body is screaming to leave’ I thought while putting on my leather suit. Once on along with my piercing I head towards my other bike, it’s my personal bike mostly for joy rides or when the feeling to go far hits me.

 

Once I get my motorcycle going I let go of my feeling. I can hear the engine roaring as it pushes to go fast. The world is a blur of nothing but lights. I can’t hear anything but my breathing and the pounding of my heart. As I continue to speed from my circus I feel my body loosen. I let out a laugh as I am quick to change courses at the last minute. My blood pumping in my eardrums.

 

‘I feel free!’

  
  


Puffs of hot air leaves my lips letting them turn to clouds in the chilly night. I lean back on my bike as I gaze at the stars. They twinkle and shine so bright while the moon is in full view. After an hour of just riding I decided to head up the mountains, where the star seem to shine more and on clear nights you can even see more then what is usually hidden.

 

But still….

 

“It’s not enough” I said to myself. I lean on my arms now as I gaze at the stars as though they hold the answer to all my questions. “ no matter what I do I feel so...lonely? No empty? No it’s more like?” I ruffle my hair in annoyance. I honestly don’t know what I want nor feel.

 

“What’s not enough?”

 

“….”

 

“GAH!” I shrieked and twist around almost snapping my back from the speed of my movement.

 

Sitting on a tree stump was a man elegantly crossing his legs while taping his finger to his knee. He was a bit creepy looking and wore a checker gloves with an iron hat that stood out to me.

 

“Who has snuck up to the great skull-sama!” I yell, falling back to my persona in the face of panic. Seriously where did this creep come from?

 

“Maa maa please forgive me for the rude intrusion I was just walking by” the man said while holding up his hands in mock surrender. I giving him a judging look not once believing his lie but roll with it.

 

“Hmph! Skull-San forgives you for now since I am feeling very generous today! Now then what brings you to seek my awesomeness” I boldly state while crossing my arms and puffing out my chest.

 

“Sorry allow me to introduce myself, my name is Checkerface and I am gathering the seven strongest, I Prescelti Sette” Checkerface states while walking towards Skull. “And you are one of them” He says while handing Skull a card.

 

Skull grabs the card and look at the address written on it, no number nor name just a address.

Once he’s done checking the card he looks back to Checkerface.

 

“Why should I waste my precious time on this?” I said while crossing my arms and lean my weight to one leg making my hip pop out. I look uninterested and bored but inside I was screaming in confusion about the whole ordeal. I had so many questions yet none clear enough to voice out.

 

“Because here you will find what you’ve been missing” Checkerface says holding while gesturing to the card in my hand.

 

“And what is that?” I say angrily, annoyed that this man claims to know what I am.

 

A gush of cold air hits me making shut my eyes but when I open them Checkerface was gone leaving no trace behind.

 

“...you already know don’t you?”

 

I look around hearing his voice echo around me. Once the wind calms down I head back on my bike. I start the engine and look back towards the card in my hand. I stare long at the card debating whether to go or not. But then he did say I would find what I’ve been craving for a while.

  
  
  


“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Leap frog anybody?

“This is the place...right?” I said to myself nervously. Infront stood a large gate with stone lions sitting on each side. I glance nervously as I get nearer and see if anyone, or anything, is nearby for me to gain entrance inside.

 

Once I get to the gate I peer inside while holding onto one bar. In my view I spot a grassy front yard and a few meters away there stood a large mansion. I give a yelp of surprise as the gate swings open unexpectedly. I fall forward onto the ground with a loud thud. Quickly I scrambly up to my feet pushing back my hair feeling embarrassed of not thinking of opening it first. At once I turn back to my motorcycle and hop back on. I let the engine roar once more and speed off to go inside.

 

After being let in I follow the maid who will lead me to meet the rest of the seven strongest. I let my persona take charge, so my walk had a little more of a sway to it while my body has a more flamboyant flare to it as well. I was quick to tell the maid how awesome and important I was while I made hand gestures while explaining my stunts.

 

She gave me a tight smile and her hands were clenched really tightly, she looked ready to punch me at any given moment. Once we reached the door I gave my thanks and gave a small nod of acknowledgment. She pause, surprise was written all over her face, even though she couldn’t see my face seeing as i’m wearing my helmet, I felt that she could see my smile.

 

I turn back to the double doors, debating if this was really worth all the trouble. I let out a sign of resignment, i’ve already gotten this far might as well go the whole way. Slowly I put both hands on the door and proceed to push them open.

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

A bullet pass by my shoulder barely scraping it letting out a whistle sound while steam came out from the bullet hole on the wall. In Front of me stood a man wearing a fedora and black suit, his whole demeanor screamed hitman and dangerous as well.

 

“You’re five minutes late” The man stares coldly while glaring me down from his seat. I tear my eyes from him and look around the room.

 

The room was spacious and held a large rectangular table. At the top of the table sat a lady with a kind smile and short hair. On her right was the man who shot at me, next to him was a blue hair lady wearing a military uniform, she wore an annoyed expression on her pretty face. Lastly was a person cloaked from head to toe only showing their face, they had a upside down triangle on both cheeks and were frowning at me. On the other side stood a asian man with braided hair and a serene smile, next to him stood a green haired scientist who wasn’t even paying any attention to us while furiously writing in his journal.

 

Lastly I noticed how all the chairs were color coded, the only chair left was a purple one, i’m guessing that's mine?

 

“The great Skull-sama is always fashionably late!” I boldly state while puffing out my chest. Another round of bullets are shot at me making me flinch stiffly. I freeze as the man clicks his tongue in annoyance.

 

“Shut up no one wants to hear your voice civilian” He snares out while glaring me down in disgust.

 

“Now now thats enough Reborn, sorry about that please have a seat Skull” The lady with short hair smoothly said while giving me a gently smile. I stiffly nod my head and walk to the only seat available. Once I sat down the green haired man glances at me before letting out a scoffle and went back to writing in his journal.

 

“Now that we are all here let's start by sharing our name, Reborn if you please” The lady said while a small smile grace her face.

 

“Reborn,” Reborn leans back while glancing around the room boredly. “Sun flames and world’s greatest hitman.”

 

“Lal Mirch,” Lal state while straightening her back as though to appear more taller then she really is. “ Rain flames and world’s greatest snipper.”

 

“Viper,” They spoke softly, sounding bored but also cautious. “Mist flames and world’s greatest esper.”

 

“Fon,” He tilts his head to the side while bringing his sleeves up to cover his lower face. “ Storm flames and world’s greatest martial artist.”

 

“Verde,” He snaps his journal close while pushing up his glasses. “ Lighting flames and the second coming of Da Vinci’s.”

 

“……”

 

They all turned to look at me, i’m frozen not knowing what to say. Sun flames? Rain? What are they talking about. I feel faint not knowing how to respond nor what to say back. So i do what I do best and let my persona take charge.

 

“I’m the immortal Skull De Morte! The world’s greatest stuntman who is hated by death!” I boastfully state while holding my head high. Well it’s not a lie seeing as i’ve been crowned as the number one stuntman while breaking every record known to man.

 

The room is silent making me sweat underneath my helmet.

 

“Mou, I can’t believe they dragged a civilian into this meeting”

 

“He’s a idiot isn’t he?”

 

“Oh my, it seems that he was unaware?”

 

I sink further in my seat as I hear them make comment after comment. Suddenly the lady up front clears her throat getting all of our attention.

 

“Well this was an interesting turn of event, Skull I’ll explain everything after this meet but just to tell you you are our cloud in this group, a very powerful one as well even if you are a civilian” She spoke gently to me as I reel back from that. Cloud flames? I didn’t get a chance to question her as she went off about our first mission. Mission? I thought this was a gathering for the strongest, but it does make sense to be used to do a mission.

 

After thirty of minutes of speaking about the mission and now going into details about it, the same maid as before appear bringing a trolly full of drinks. She went to each of us one by one while providing the drinks. I watched as Reborn and Lal both got coffee while Viper got strawberry milk. Fon got some Oolong tea as Verde got some plain water.

 

Once it came down to me I nervously looked at the selection, they’re going to judge me on what I order. I panic and asked for a coffee. After a few seconds she handed me the drink and I nod in thanks. She quietly left leaving us to continue the meeting. I stared down the coffee in fear, I hold no grudge towards coffee but whenever I drink it I always get ten times more hyper than usual.But I already have it in my hands and it would be rude to just leave it to cool down.

 

Suddenly I feel a piercing stare stab me, I turn and lock gazes with Reborn. He stares me down his expressions unreadable, but if I was to guess it would be annoyed seeing as I haven’t lifted my helmet off throughout the first thirty minutes. He calmly drinks his espresso while still staring me down. I gulp back a squeak that wants to come out, my adam’s apple bobbing at the action. I put the coffee on the table and reach to take off my helmet, in one tug I had my head out of my helmet letting my wild hair flop back to my head unrestrained.

 

Fon glances back the the civilian noticing the noise he was making, meanwhile the rest were as well looking at the civilian cloud. The first thing they spot was a mop of untamed purple hair, the second was how entrancing his eyes appeared. They looked as though they belonged in an underwater cave twinkling and sparking with life and thrill. Lastly was his makeup and piercing dropping his overall appearance making him look as a troublesome child then an adult. His whole face screamed daddy issues.

 

Soon they all turned away from the civilian cloud and focused on the meeting.

 

Skull ran a hand through his hair trying to push it back from his face.He took a quick look around and notice how they were all were paying attention towards the meeting. He quickly grabbed his drink and took a small sip from it while listening to Luce.

 

Once he had finished his coffee he slowly felt the need to move. He nervously fiddle with his hands while thrumming his knee. He needs to move or he knows that he’ll end up making more noise then what is acceptable. He looked around the table trying to find something for him to play with just to keep his body focus and his mind focus on Luce. He glanced to the side and locks gazes with Verdes journal. An idea popped into his head but he needed paper in order to do it.

 

Verde feels a small tug on his lab coat. Quickly he snaps his eyes towards the civilian cloud not onces moving his head. He raises an eyebrow at him as though questioning him on why he had disturb him. Skull looks determined and points to Verde’s journal while making a tearing moving.

 

‘He wants a piece of paper?’ Verde muses inside his head. He slightly nods and snaps a piece of paper out of his journal wanting to know why he needs the paper. Skull nods in thanks and turns back to the paper. ‘ You have no pen so what are you going to do with that?’ Verde questions himself as Skull gains a determined look on his face.

 

Quickly Skull starts to fold the side and make weird shapes. Verde continues to watch him as the paper starts to take a form. In a few minutes Skull has a paper frog. Skull beams at it happy from his success. It has been a while since he last made any origami animals. Verde raises an eyebrow in amusement while his lips twitch trying not to smile. Skull then puts a single finger on the papers frogs back and lets go making it hop.

 

Verde continues to watch Skull play with the paper frog making it hop in small circles. Skull is unaware of Verde’s gaze and just continues to have fun while watching the paper frog hop around, but he still has his ear out to listen to Luce’s speak about the mission.

 

In a short moment as Skull is ready to make the paper frog hop he miscalculated and adds more pressure than usual sending it flying. He stares in shock which quickly turns into horror as it lands in front of Fon.  

 

Fon snaps his attention away from the Sky named Luce and glances down to the table. In front of his stood a paper frog.He tilts his head to the side, curious on who made it. He looks around the room and locked gazes with the civilian cloud. The cloud looks pale while one hand is frozen on the table as though he was poking it. Amused by the cloud he plays along and trying to flick it back towards the cloud. He miscalulated since he ends up flicking it towards the Hitman. Oops?

 

Reborn tears his eyes from Luces the sky in this group who is in a heated debate with Lal. near his arms is a paper frog just innocently sitting there. He raises his eyes and looks in front of him, he looks at the Storm flame user who quickly smiles and shakes his head while pointing to his right. He looks at the scientist who gives him a mocking look that screams ‘really?’ so he skips him and lands his eyes on the cloud who is currently looking to his right while looking extremely pale. He lets a smirk cross his face as he realizes who it came from. But the brat wasn’t looking at him and didn’t know the chaos that Reborn was about to bring.

 

Reborn puts his finger on the back of the frog while infusing it with Sun flames and lets go.

 

Skull reels back from the sudden force of the paper frog. The chair makes a loud noise as it crashes to the floor. Skull lets out a yelp of pain not expecting it. He topples over and falls down to the floor with a big thud.

 

“Oh god are you okay?!” Luce said while rounding the corner to help me up. I let out a groan of pain while holding onto my cheek. I hack and spat out a bloody tooth. I stare at it shocked from the sudden action. Did that actually just happen? How did the paper frog have enough energy to push me back and cause me to lose a tooth?

 

“Civilian.”

 

I snap my head back towards Reborn still trying to process what just went down. Disbelieve still all over my face.

 

“Learn that you are the weak one here and follow the rules, and maybe you’ll survive.” Reborn states peering down at me at though he was feats above me. I feel a small shiver goes down my body as I slowly get up.

 

“Reborn!” Luce snaps at the Sun and gently grabs my head to look at my injures. “Ignore him you’ll be fine, Verde do you mind?” Luce ask while Verde signs but complys and kneels downs to my height. Verde grabs my head and tilts it back.

 

“Open your mouth” He snaps and I oblige not wanting to anger him further. After a while I hear him give a confused hum.

 

“W-what? This is impossible?” Verde says while trying to push my head further back, I let him even when I feel my neck straining from the action.

 

“What is it Verde?” Luce asked while giving Verde a nervous glance. Verde grabs some plastic gloves and puts them on. I feel his fingers prob around my mouth as he continues to mutter to himself.

 

“You...you already grew back your teeth?” Verde said while pulling back his hand. I snap my neck back to a more comfortable position as I look him at the eye.

 

“Uh yeah? Don’t your teeth grow back?” I question while he gave me a surprised look along with the rest of the group.

 

“..No...Skull no I-No...I” Verde fumbles his words as though he doesn’t have the words to explain my predicament.

 

I get up my cheek no longer hurting, I rub my jaw just to make sure as the rest just stare at me. Slowly I grab the chair and flip it back up and sit down.

 

“...So about the mission?”

 

…….

…………

…….

 

Once the meeting had wrapped up along with a quick run down on what flames are. (Turns out mine are purple flames called cloud flames which has propagation properties)

 

I walked with the rest of my group (guardians?) and head towards parking. Once we make it there I put on my helmet and sit on my motorcycle already starting the engine. I sit and wait, while watching Lal get into her car. I think she felt my gazes as he glares me down.

 

“What?” She snaps loudly catching the others attention. They all look at me wanting to know why I was looking at Lal. Embarrassed I hunch my shoulders.

 

“S-Sorry I just want you to make it safely inside your car.” Skull meekly says while rubbing the back of his head. Lal reels back from that, not really expecting him to say that. But then quickly get angry at the implication.

 

“I’m no marry sue civilian” She spat out angerly ready to tear his limbs off, limb from limb, at the thought that she needs saving. Skull frantically waves his arms around trying to making her calm down.

 

“N-No that’s not what I meant! Honestly it’s just,” Skull runs a hand over his helmet as though running it through his hair. “Well you see, in my circus we had an accident a few years back I was quick enough to stop the rapist but she was still traumatized by it. So whenever she or any of the girls are leaving I always make sure they get in their cars just as a safety precaution, it’s become a habit of mine, sorry.”

 

The rest are stunned suddenly realizing that she was the only (maybe? No one knows vipers gender) female in the group. She was without any help and being surrounded by the greatest/strongest it really is smart to make sure she gets into her car first.

 

Lal stares at the civilian with an unreadable emotion on her face. She clicks her tongue and jerks the car door open, she hops in and shuts the door. Once Skull hears her lock her car he turned to the rest who start going inside their own cars. Lal is the first one out, Skull never noticed how a blush has spread through Lal’s face. One by one they leave the mansion, they will not meet up until another week from now, but already the other elemental flame users have second thoughts on the civilian cloud

 

Skull goes on unaware of the eyes following his every move.

 

In a black sleek car Reborn stares at Skull watching him turn into a speck of dust. He lick his lips feeling his flame surge forward wanting out. He leans back and stares into the stars.

 

“Skull De Morte, who are you really?”


	3. Let it be known that he is dense

I woke up halfway off my bed. I knew this was the start of a terrible day. I quickly got up from the floor and head towards the bathroom. Just as I was going to turn the knob, it fell off.

 

“....Really?” I bluntly said to no one. I turn and tried to get dress for today. Seeing as today I’ll be heading back to finish the meeting.

  
  


Once I arrive ( again late) I open the doors to see the chairs were rearranged. Unlike last time I am seated between Reborn and Verde this time.

 

…..Is it too late to leave?

 

I snap out of my thoughts as Reborn clicks the safety off his gun. I panic and run towards my seat.

 

“Ara, Reborn stop teasing Skull” Luce scolded Reborn while shaking a finger at him disapproving at the action.

 

“He’s a man he can take it, wait nevermind he’s a child” Reborn smuggly said while tilting his fedora down. 

 

I glare at him feeling insulted at his words and was about to snap some witting retort but froze as I see him eye me as though daring to insult him. I quickly remember that everyone is part of the mafia in this group except for me. I cave and pout at him instead. I don’t think he was expecting this as he looked at me strangely.

 

“Mou, let’s start the meeting already. Time is money.” Viper snaps making their presence known. Quickly the group quiets down and the meeting started.

 

Turns out that I play a minor role in this mission. The mission was simple enough, just get valuable item (steal it) from some familia then come back.

 

Simple right? 

 

Wrong!

 

They apparently were known to have top of the art security system and hold over five thousand men. At the moment we are trying to figure out a way in and out without triggering the system. Thankfully I am just the getaway driver in the mission seeing as I’m still new to the mafia life. (I don’t think I’ll ever get it) It has turned into a heated debate between both Lal and Luce again. 

 

I tune them out after a while of the same thing being repeated over and over again. Unexpectedly I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to spot the maid from last time. I look at the options and decide on water.

 

I don’t want a repeat of last time to happen.

 

I thank the maid and take a sip from the water. From the corner of my eye I spot Reborn looking at me take a sip.

 

“What?” I question Reborn trying to figure out what upset him this time.

 

“Why not coffee?” He ask throwing me into a loop.

 

“Um, well-it’s just-because?” I shrug my shoulder not wanting him to know why I’m not drinking coffee. I guess we were being too loud as I see them all staring at me now. I let out a squeak never noticing how their attention got put on me.

 

“Because? Spit it out lackey” Reborn spats out never once showing his anger but he did sounded annoyed. I jerk away from him getting closer to Verde. Verde lean to the side trying to get away from me, I noticed so I moved back towards my seat.

 

“It’s going to sound childish but I get extra hyper when I drink coffee” I meekly say not once looking at anyone in the eye.

 

“Pff, yeah it does sound childish” Lal said let out a snort of humor. I shrug my shoulder understanding how funny it sounds.

 

“Why not some tea then?” Fon ask while picking up his tea. 

 

The group stare as Skull recoils away from Fon as though he was disgust at the mere thought of drinking tea.

 

“I would rather drink sewer water then that thing you call a beverage.” Skull bluntly says to Fon. Fon reels back not expecting that at all.

 

From Skull right side he can hear Reborn burst into laughter.

 

“I mean no offence, but I have a horrible history with tea and just the mere thought of those days make me…” Skull did a full body shiver as though remembering a horrible memory.

 

Once Reborn calmed down from laughing and Fon stopped staring at Skull as though he was a new type of species. The meeting continued on.

 

Verde took a glance at Skull seeing him fully immersed into the topic.

 

‘Now then, let's start the experiment’ Verde thought darkly.

 

With a flick of his finger Verde rolled his pencil off the table. As expected Skull turned around and reached to grab it. Verde moved fast and poured some liquid into Skulls drink. By now a few of the others had seen him put something in Skulls drink.

 

But no one did anything about it.

 

“Here you dropped this” Skull said to Verde, Verde smiled and thanked him and continued to write in his journal. Skull turn back and took a sip from his drink.

 

By now Fon, Lal, Reborn, and Verde were watching to see his reaction.

 

Skull continued on as though nothing had happened. But as a few minutes passed he started to feel a tingle in the back of his throat. He let out a small cough thinking nothing of it. Maybe his throat was dry.

 

In one swoop Skull tip his head back while chugging down the rest of the water. The others now looked at him, their attention fully onto the strange cloud.

 

Skull push his empty cup to the side his attention fully on Luce never once feeling the rest of his team members looking at him wary. This time he felt a itch around his throat. Slowly he started to scratch at his neck thinking nothing of it. After a few minutes of scratching his neck it started to become extremely unbearable as the itch became more stronger as time went on. He was now furious scratching at his neck trying to get rid of the itch. In seconds he realize that his windpipe was closing in. Skull began to softly wheeze as the air  began to feel tighter, harsher than the last time. Just as he was about to scream for help he felt something try to go up his throat. 

 

Luce snapped her head around finally noticing the condition which Skull was. Skull was hacking and wheezing while frantically scratching his neck. The rest of the group just stared at their suffering companion. Just as she was about to sprint towards Skull side he quickly got up scrapping the chair back in his haste to get up. He starting coughing violenting as he held his neck. In one of his violent coughing fits he spat out a purple spot. Slowly his breathing started to even out as his body seem to uncurl from itself. Once he seemed to regain his breathing he let go of his neck, which once had angry scratching marks now held nothing as though he had never scratched it.

 

“...Impossible!” Verde shouted out staring at his creation be defeated. He looked at the spot Skull had spat out. (now starting to dissolve raising more question) 

 

“How did he?!-That’s!?” Verde quickly flipped his journal open while frantically writing into it. Meanwhile Skull had sat back down confused on what had just happened.

 

“Umm is he okay?” Skull asked while pointing to a madly grinning Verde.

 

“....You should be dead.” Reborn bluntly states, his mind working a million miles per hour trying to figure out how Skull EJECTED the poison from his body. “You should be dead-........there’s something wrong with you” With that Reborn turned away from the confused cloud.

 

“...Okay?” Skull said unsure on how to answer that. A quick look around and he noticed how everybody was staring at him. Quietly Skull grabs a napkin and swipes the spot clean.

 

“Sorry I should have explained that sometimes I spat out weird colors” Skull apologies while the rest snap their attention back to him.

 

“Sometimes?” Verde ask incredulous at Skulls statement. His pen unmoving completely focus on Skull’s figure.

 

“Uh yeah sometimes, not always though, I drink some drinks fans hand me and then I just start coughing until I hack out a drop of weird liquid. Sometimes they freak out so bad they call me a monster and jump out the window, like rude? They could have left through the door like a normal person.”

 

“.....”

 

Everybody was silent all just staring at disbelief at Skull. If what he said is true then he’s been getting poisoned for years and hasn’t pieced it together. Just how dense can this guy get?

 

“.....There’s something wrong with you” Reborn said once more while flicking Skull’s nose. Skull let out a yelp of pain not expecting that from the hitman.

 

“Senpai is so mean~” Skull whines snapping the rest out of their stupier.

 

“Lackey you’re not japanese” Reborn snaps back annoyed at the nickname.

 

“But you’re my mentor is some way aren’t you?” Skull said while rubbing his nose. He blinks his eyes innocent like while tilting his head to the side unintentionally making him look cute.

 

Reborn stared Skull down. He doesn’t get it. How can this man child who looks like a hot topic sponsor look so sweet and cute? He lets out a growl which startles Skull away from the hitman. Quicker then he can blink Skull is peeking out from behind the scientist, who doesn’t really mind as he just finds Skull’s reaction truly interesting.

 

“Eep! S-Sorry Senpai” Skull squeaks out just playing around at this point. Reborn seems to notice as well and just scuffle in annoyance.

 

It takes a while but finally they have the plan all together. Sooner than they think, they were once again heading off towards their parked cars. Just like last time Skull sits on his bike while watching Lal get into her car. None can see it but the rest can feel his piercing stare waiting for one of them to move towards Lal. No sooner does he think that Lal pulls her car near Skull.

 

“Hey brat follow me, i’m heading to the bar you’re coming with” Lal ordered while rolling up her window just so he won’t be able to back down from the invitation.

 

Skull sputter not expecting that but regain his cool and roars his engine to life. Soon he was tailing Lal’s car unsure on what she has planned. He suddenly remembers that the rest had yet to split, so he takes a quick look and notice four other cars following him. He turned back around and feels a rock form in his jut.

 

Nothing is going to end well tonight isn’t it?

 

\-----

 

\------

 

\----

 

Lal took another swig of her beer banging it on the bar table. She lets out a sign while watching the rest of her “coworkers” getting closer to Skull. She glares at them angry from them following her when she never invited them.

 

“ _ We were in the neighborhood _ ”

 

‘Neighborhood my ASS!’

 

Bitter about the fact that they disrupted her chance of finding out who he really is, she actually had to go to a bar and play along with these fool.

 

Reborn the ever charmer was surrounded by a bunch of ladys, meanwhile Fon smiled pleasant at Verde who was ranting about his new invention a blush covering his face having drank too fast. Viper was on the side taking small sips of their drink while playing on their calculator. Skull was next to them watching them punch in numbers, apparently he was very intrigued.

 

“...Okay what do you want?” Viper said finally getting annoyed at the civilian. Skull backed up never noticing how close he had gotten towards Viper.

 

“Sorry I just was mesmerized on how fast you were on calculating” Skull spoke while taking a swing from his drink. He gagged at the bitter aftertaste of his margarita. Skull was never a fan of drinking but like hell he be rude to a women, his mother raised him better than that.

 

“...I should charge you for spying on me” Viper finally said while turning back to their files while calculating the numbers. Skull hums and leans back towards Vipers space, but this time Skull isn’t that close giving Viper the needed space they wanted.

 

“So why all the numbers?” Skull ask curious on why he is adding so many numbers.

 

“Are you a moron? Nevermind that’s not important. Unlike you I have to factor in all the things I do and how much it will cost me. For example let’s say i’m taking a weekend mission. I need to factor in whether I stay in a motel or a hotel, both having different prices and benefits. Along with that food or any other items I may need, all this adds up and leaves me less then what I was promised.” Viper explained while continuing to add more numbers into his calcular then writing them down. Skull was surprise never having thought that at all.

 

“Mou, for that you owe me a drink” Viper snap making Skull laugh out loud. He raised his hand and calls a drink for Viper. Once served he takes a small sip and hums at the taste. 

 

“This is adaquint”

 

“Well I sure hope so I personally don’t like beer or bitter thing but it's always rude not to drink when everybody else is drinking.” Skull said while throwing a arm over Vipers shoulders. Half-way drunk and already seeming more bolder then he was a few minutes ago.

 

Viper signs and nudges him away from his space. Skull gives and leans away from him and leans more towards Verde who was now rethinking his formula, his face still flushed being drunk and all. Skull then starts to lean on Verde as Verde lets him, too focus on the sequence of his formula.

 

“.....I think….I-I need to go home” Skull slurs while trying to get on his feet. 

 

He sways watching the world go in slow motion, and can’t seem to gather his thoughts at all. All seeming out of reach. With shaky legs he takes a few steps and trips over someones legs.

 

Reborn is cut off mid sentence, while trying to charm one of the girls to his bed when he feels someone drop down to his lap unexpectedly. He snares ready to tear the new person a new one when he realized it’s Skull laying on his lap. Skull lets out a delightful laugh finding the whole situation funny for some reason. A quick check on his face, which is a nice pink by the way, shows that Skull has had one too many and can’t be hold accountable. Reborn signs ready to launch the civilian off his lap when suddenly Skull wraps his lithe arms around his neck. At the moment Reborn disregards Skulls clown makeup and piercing and looks straight at Skulls eyes. They look breathtaking, as though belonging to the galaxy all sparkly and shining like a thousand stars.

 

“Oops, sorry senpai.” Skull said while trying to get up. 

 

For a moment Reborn can’t breathed, Skull was extremely close to Reborn. His breath fanning Reborns face. His purple lips were inches from Reborn’s own pair.

 

For a moment time stood still. 

 

Then in a second Skull was off Reborn’s lap. Reborn snapped his eyes up ready to shoot the person who dare try to take what's his. _ No. Not his _ .

 

In Front of him stood Fon who held Skulls in his arms, and like always he had a smile but this time looking more strain then usual. Quicker then he can fire a round. Fon turns on his heels and heads towards the exit. 

 

Reborn tries to get up but as soon as Fon leaves the girls start clinging to him all begging for his attention. 

 

For the first time in his life, he runs from the women flinging themselves onto him.

 

By the time he’s gotten outside Fon is gone along with his car. Skulls motorcycle still there never once been moved. Hearing a noise behind him he turns to spot the rest of his group standing near the entrance. Lal had one of Verde’s arms slung over her body, Verde seeming too out of it as he continues to mumble about new test and cotton candy. Viper stood nearby while holding the door open.

 

“...Well that went well.” Lal said sarcastically towards Reborn. Reborn glared down at the COMSUBIN leader tempted to shot at her.

 

“ Don’t play dumb you and I both know that something is odd with that cloud.” Reborn said as he can still feel Skulls body heat as though he was still there.

 

“ Whatever it is we’ll figure out later, right now we have more concerning matters. Like how well this mission goes down.” Lal said while laying Verde on his side on the back seat.

 

“Now then, it’s been a long night and I’ll hate to stay near any of you vultures anymore then I have to” Lal slammed the door and jumps into the driver seat. “Later and please don’t set this bar on fire, i actually like this one.” With that she turned the engine and drives away.

 

Meanwhile in another car Fon is driving while listening to some calming music. In the passenger seat Skull slept peacefully unaware of the chaos he caused.

 

Also how the bar had a mysterious explosion that same night. Though no one can connected it to anywhere.


	4. Skull is amazing okay?

‘….God, _did I fall off the practice pillar again?’_

 

Skull let a soft groan leave his lips. His head felt like it was split open and did his heart decided to get attached to a microphone? Because it was so LOUD! Along with that his tongue felt like lead and dry to add salt to his injury. Skull tired to curl up further into the covers, after a bit more shuffling and being fully cocooned in all the blankets, did Skull relax and try to go back to sleep. He snuggled closer to the warmer blankets finding them very relaxing. Slowly his thoughts started to turn blank as he started falling back to sleep.

 

That was until he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist.

 

Quicker then he should have, he raised his head looking at who was holding him. But Skull was still suffering from last night and ended up feeling more nauseous. He groaned feeling a huge headache come by. In a split second he went back to lying on the strangers (really muscure) chest in defeat. He felt a deep rumble from the stranger chuckle, their voice still husky from barely waking up.

 

“ I wouldn’t suggest moving Skull”

 

Skull gently rotated his head which was laying on Fon chest to look at Fon’s amused face. It took a second but it finally dawned on Skull who he was sleeping on,

 

Skull gave a yelp of surprise blushing furiously at the position he was in.

 

“W-what-I-I’m so sorry!-I should leave-Gah! I’m so embarrassed!” Skull continued to ramble covering his face with both hands. Thinking about it he can still feel his piercing, oh god no wonder his ears are sore.

 

 _‘Oh god that means my makeup is all messed up too.’_ Skull thought in horror _._

 

Blushing up to his ears Skull tried to get off his team member, but ended up tripping over the blankets instead. Skull let out a moan of pain while rubbing his head. Distantingly he can hear a pair of footsteps stop near his crumble form.

 

“My, you are really active in the morning” Fon said calming, there was a hint of amusement but Skull chose to ignore in in favor of trying to get up.

 

In seconds Skull felt two hands gently help him towards Fon’s bathroom. He turned and thanked Fon for helping him before entering the bathroom. Fon just smiled and told him he’ll be getting breakfast ready. Swiftly Skull moved towards the mirror and took in his appearance.

 

He grimace.

 

He makeup was streaked over to one side while his ear looks irritated, meanwhile his whole face looked pale as a sheet.

 

‘ _I look like a mess, and oh god! Fon saw!_ ’

 

Skull blushed madly feeling shame creep up his chest, but sign resigning himself to his fate. Skull looked around and found some lotion which he used to wipe away his makeup. He realized that he’ll have to go bare since he didn’t remember taking his makeup bag at all. (yes he has a makeup bag, he’s a stuntman) He let out a groan of annoyance not wanting to show his face. It’s not that he doesn’t want the rest to see his face, it’s more that he feels insecure without his makeup. His face is plain look as some others have said. Slowly he took off his earing as well, knowing it’ll be bad to keep them there anymore then they should. Once done he headed out of the bathroom and followed the smell of food.

 

Fon had just finished setting the table when he heard soft footsteps come from the hallway. He turned to ask Skull if he is feeling better when he felt himself freeze mid-sentence.

 

Skull looked at Fon nervous of his reaction, but seeing as Fon wasn’t saying anything he took it as a bad sign and tried to hide his face.

 

“...wow” That was all Fon could think. Now that Skull had shed off his piercings and makeup he would truly appreciate Skull. Skulled looked way younger without his makeup and his eyes seemed to pop out looking very enchanting as though belonging to a charmed gem.

 

Quickly Fon snapped out of his thoughts and gestured Skull to sit. Skull sat down not once looking at Fon, Fon the ever tackless man he is never realised what his silence has done to Skull’s insecurity. The breakfast was quiet neither of them knowing what to say. After a while though Skull got brave and asked Fon an question.

 

“Not to be rude, but how did I get to your bed?” Skull asked having grown curious of his predicament. Fon let out a small hum of amusement while Skull started to fear for the worse.

 

“To be quite frank, you wouldn’t let go of my clothes. Every time I got your hands off you would then grab another part of my clothes. Finding it useless I thought is was best to just wait until morning and went to my room, though you were quite the cuddler” Fon said smiling all gently but you could hear the teasing in his voice.

 

Skull slapped both his hands on his burning face. He felt mortified at the news of what he did last night. He remember being put in Fons car but after that it was all a blur. Oh god he feeling like he can die from embarrassment.

 

“Don’t look! I’m hideous!” Skull squeaked out.

 

Fon let out a soft chuckle finding Skulls reaction very endearing.

 

Skull just continued to bury his face in his hands truly mortified. I mean he has drank before, hell he even got shit faced once, but he was never a clinger. In fact he tended to be found sleeping either in the bathroom or out in the trees. To find out that he was clinging and not letting go was just alarming really.

 

A phone ringing is what snapped Skull out of his thought as he fished it out from his pocket.

 

“H-Hello?”

 

“Skull! Where are you?! The show starts in thirty minutes!” Lulu snapped. Quickly Skull looked at the clock and saw that it was near noon.

 

“Oh my god! I’ll be there soon! Bye!” Skull yelled back frantic on getting back to his circus. He then froze as he remembered that he had left his bike back at the bar. Letting out a groan of frustration he turned to Fon who looked curious on what had happen.

 

“Hey do you mind me borrowing your car? I need to get back to the circus and I have less than thirty minutes to get there” Skull pleaded. He really had to go to the circus since today a popular report for sports magazines will be dropping by.

 

“Of course you can Skull. Though I am quite curious so if I may, may I stay to watch your show?” Fon asked Skull who was quickly eating the rest of the food before doing a quick clean. Skull nodded his head while trying to put on his shoes.

 

In a few minutes the house was empty while the other two got inside the car.

 

Skull had asked for the keys and Fon let him. Once they were strapped on and ready to go, a small dreadful feeling overcame Fon.

 

“ just a quick warning, I’ll hold onto the car handle if I were you” Skull smugly said while pulling in reverse. Fon opened his mouth to ask if it was too late to escape, but instead bite his tongue when his head whiplashed back to the car seat.

 

Skull let a shriek of joy finding the whole experience thrilling as he continue to floor it, meanwhile Fon was gripping the car handle so tight that there was dents in them. His other was grabbing onto the dashboard trying to hold some balance. Sadly Skull kept sharply turning every few minutes making Fon lose his balance.

 

At one point the whole car was tilted to one side and forever Fon will deny screaming out in terror.

 

—-

-

—

 

“And we’re here!” Skull exclaimed. Quickly he put the car to park and looked at his watch. He still hand ten more minutes to get ready, perfect!

 

Fon on the other hand was frozen in his spot. The car handle wretched out from the car and held uselessly in his hand. The dashboard now had five new scratch marks of Fon’s poor attempt of keeping balance. And his face, poor Fon had a look as though he had been to hell and back while becoming its new bitch.

 

He looked so done.

 

Skull jumped out of the car excited for his performance. Meanwhile Fon got off stiff at first but then sprinted towards the nearest bushes and proceeded to hurl his morning breakfast.

 

“Haha! Sorry I should’ve warn you, but I thought since your part of the mafia you’ll be okay with it” Skull apologizes to Fon who was still in the mist of puking. After a bit he was ok and just shook his head. Fon didn’t turn around and just weakly shook his hand towards the circus.

 

“...I-I’ll be with you in just…...a moment.” Fon spoke softly still feeling queasy. Skull patted Fon’s back and told him that he’ll tell the others to let him in.

 

Fon just let his head rest on the tree bark for a few seconds, just a few.

 

 _‘Well I knew he was a stuntman, this is what I get for thinking I can handle things that I don’t know about’_ Fon let out a exhausted sign and quickly trying to fix himself. Once done he turned and headed towards the entrance of the circus.

 

“Ah are you by any chance Fon?” the lady behind the ticket booth said. He gave a smile and nodded his head. The lady let out a huge grin and gesture one of the other workers help him towards his reserved seat.

 

“Have fun!” The lady yelled out as he was shown his seat. He gave a small nod and quickly turn back to look to the person guiding him Once he got seated he let himself relax.

 

“Hey are you excite! The Amazing Skull is going to show up today!”

 

“Kya! I know right I can’t wait for what he has instored!

 

“Mama! Mama! When is Skull going to show up!”

 

“Hahaha, soon sweetie you just got to be patient”

 

Fon let the mumbles of the people nearby go on getting more interest as each person talked excitedly about Skull’s performance. Finally the lights seem to dim down and people started to quiet down.

 

A drumroll was heard as the spotlight moved from side to side until finally it landed onto the ringmaster he assumed.

 

“ LADIES AND GENTLEMANS! THANK YOU FOR COMING AS WE HAVE A GREAT ACT TO BE PERFORMED AND I KNOW HOW ALL OF YOU HAVE BEING DYING TO SEE! THE MAN WHO IS HATED BY DEATH HIMSELF! THE MAN WHO OVERCOMES THE GREATEST OF FEATS! THE MAN WHO HAS BROKEN ALL STUNTMAN RECORDS AND MORE! MAY I PLEASE GET YOU HANDS TOGETHER FOOOOOR SKULL DE MOTRE!” The ringmaster yelled enthusiastic while gesturing to his side. The spotlight moved and finally landed to Skull finally emerging out from a smoked door.

 

The people started to roar, all cheering and chanting his name to the point he couldn’t hear anything else but them. They were too loud for his taste to be honest.

 

“SKULL! SKULL! SKULL!”

 

They continued to cheer as Skull walked towards his other bike, this one looked more lean if he were to say. Slowly he got on his bike and raised his hand in the air silencing the others. All were now quiet waiting for the stuntman to speak.

 

“HELLO! AND WELCOME FOR I THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA WILL ATTEMPT TO MAKE A AMAZING FEAT ONLY SUITABLE FOR DEATH HERSELF!” Skull spoke his voice laced with boldness and arrogance. A complete different Skull from the one he saw in the meeting. The crowd went wild all cheering in excitement. Fon sign resigning himself to his fate.

 

Skull roared his engine up and drove behind a giant curtain. Once he got under it the giant curtain was moved slowly as the item behind was shown. A giant makeshift road was made as he sckald it up. In the center of the makeshift road, a hoop of fire stood while two giant sledge hammers stood on either sides making it extremely difficult to jump through.

 

Skull continued to make circles around the makeshift road as the people clapped and cheered him on. Meanwhile Fon stood memorize watching trance fixed on Skulls form trying to guess how he’ll pull off the dangerous feat.

 

‘ _He’s one of the greatest in his field and one of us, but why do I still feel nervous?’_ Fon mused to himself.

 

In seconds the two giant sledge hammers started to move unsync towards each other upping up the chances of Skulls death. Skull rounded the corner one more time before diving straight up the makeshift ramp. The crowd held their breath watching as Skull flew high high up. Fon felt a rock drop to his stomach watching as Skull let go of his motorcycle as he headed straight towards the hoop of fire having passed the first sledge hammer. Skull straighten his body and slowly he twisted around creating enough momentum to pass by the ring of fire unscratch. The last sledgehammer stood and was nearing Skulls form. All were quiet as Skull continued to rotate his body as the sledgehammer passby barely grazing his chest. He pulling his limbs to himself as he starting to spin, then finally he stop spinning and stretch out his limbs as the motorcyle was in reach. He grabbed onto the handles and continued to drive on while doing a handstand on his motorcycle, this hands never once leaving the handles.

 

The crowd cheered loudly going deafeningly loud at this point. Fon stares in amazement watching as Skull pulled towards the front and finally stopped. He jumped off the motorcycle while doing a quick backflip and waves to the crowd. In second the crowd cheered and chanting  his name. Skull took off his helmet, his face slightly flushed and makeup and piercing on once more.

 

Skull scanned the audience and finally landed on Fon, happy seeing his new teammate he gave Fon a grin waving frantically at Fon.

 

Meanwhile unknown to Fon this was the start of his clear demise of falling for the civilian cloud.

 

Fon never knew that he too was cheering and clapping along with the crowd.

 

‘NOW THEN, WHO’S READY FOR SKULL-SAMA’S ACT TWO!”

 

The crowd went wild.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so now we have one of the Arcobaleno fallen. MUAHAHA! 
> 
> Fon has a quiet life and does things mostly on foot. He’s calm and does like excitement just not Skull’s. Lol I can’t wait for the mission Fon would probably walk to the mansion then ride with Skull if it wasn’t so amusing to see the rest reaction.
> 
> Also yes Skull is very insecure about his looks. This stems from first crush telling him that he’s too plain looking and his eyes freaked the crush out.
> 
> That’s all for now, please leave a kudo and comments I love reading them! It gets me motivated to make more chapters! XD
> 
> Bye (>~<)7


	5. The mission that started it all

The moon was very pretty tonight. All shiny and bright but not too bright, it’s as though it is meant for the people trapped in darkness. Giving them a gentle reminder that she’s there.

 

The sound of guns going off and the screaming is slowly ruining the mood though.

 

Skull left out another sign in the  few time waiting for his teammates to finish up already. His hand thrum against the steering wheel already bored having waited for an hour already. Skull let out another groan of frustration and rested his chin on the top of the steering wheel. He looked to his side and saw nothing but flashing lights and sounds of enraged people. At first he was very interested and was content for the first thirty minutes, but now…

 

“They said it wouldn’t take them too long, fucking liars” Skull whined rolling his head back. He started to shift around trying to get into a better position wanting to take a nap.

 

Just as he was about to nod off he heard the gunshots coming closer making him bolt up. Nervously he grabbed the gun Reborn lent him just incase he had to fight back.

 

‘ _ Oh god I didn’t think I had to  _ **_use_ ** _ it _ !?’

 

Just as he was about to take off the safety of the gun he saw his teammates running towards the car.

 

“START THE CAR!” Lal snapped while hopping into the passenger seat while pointing and shooting at the enemies. Quickly the rest hooped into the back as Skull fumbled for a bit before starting the car and bolting out of there

 

“ Damn! they’re persistent bastards” Reborn said over the sound of his gun going off shooting down a few of the men.

 

“Mou, if they didn’t want us to steal it then why did they make it so easy?” Viper scoffle stuck in the middle between Reborn and Fon, meanwhile Verde sat in the back taking out his laptop while working of erasing their footsteps.

 

After a few moment the sound of cars started to come closer making Skull take a peak. Lo and behold it was the Familia hot on their tails.

 

“I thought you guys took care of them!?” Skull screeched moving the car from left to right trying to shake off the men. But like Viper said, they were persistent.

 

“Their seemed to be a miss calculation on the number of men today. With their top security and apparently having gotten a new faster prototype car they seemed to almost expect this.” Verde calmly stated working rapidly on his laptop.

 

Skull continued to push the car to go faster but it seems that the cars were slightly more faster then him.

 

“Shit this isn’t good” Skull said after dodge yet another grenade launched at them. Skull bite his lip hearing Reborn and Lal shoot at the cars. They only have so much bullets thought, he has to do something. The shooters of the group cursed and moved from time to time looking more tense then the next. The car was now three feet away. Quickly an idea came to him, a risky one but they don’t have a lot of options. He then took off his seatbelt and rolled his back. He cracked his neck and had a determine look on his face.

 

“Verde I would put your laptop away if I were you, also for the rest of you guys hope you enjoy the Great Skull-sama’s ride of fun~” Skull said in a sing song voice.

 

Fon seemed to get it first because a second later he had one hand of the “Oh Shit” handle and his other on Skull's head rest. His foot was also on Skulls seat his whole body tensed up.

 

“...Fon what the hell are you-” Reborn was cut off as Fon gave him a tense smile.

 

“I am very glad to be able to drag you guys down with me” Fon said sincerely. If he was going to have to endure Skull’s wild driving then he’ll do it dragging the others with him.

 

“What are you talking-!?”

 

“ **_YEET_ ** !”

 

Skull floored it jolting the rest around from the sudden momentum. Verde’s laptop flew before bouncing away and towards Reborn hitting him in the face. Reborn crashed next to Viper who was cursing loudly. Lal slammed into the seat so hard she dropped her shotgun making it fall out of the car. Before either of them could even  _ move  _ Skull spun the wheel rapidly making Verde slam right into the window harshly. His glasses have now fallen off by now and seem to have gotten lost. Meanwhile Viper was practically on Reborns lap having flown right into the window while Reborn tried to get some balance by grabbing  the “ Oh Shit” handle. 

 

It was futile.

 

“Shit they’re still on our tail? Well then that just won’t do~” Skull practically purred. Lal finally got out from the small space under the dashboard having been flung back earlier. She paled as Skulls eyes flashed purple his grin not reassuring.

 

“ **WAIT!** -”

 

“TOO LATE!” 

 

Skull pushed on the pedal pulsing out cloud flames. The flames went out and went into the car seeming to already know what to do. Outside the car in the rear back a few new pipes appeared with purple flames coming out of it. The car went even faster none of them barely able to move suffering from the whiplash. Skull shrieked in laughter finding the whole expercine extremely fun!

 

The rest not so much. 

 

They were all moved from side to side as Skull continued to drive as though hell hounds were nipping at their toes. Lal was now upside down having being flipped when Skulled has made a sharp turn early. She was screaming in fear her face pale as she tried to get some balance. God, never before had she ever regret something as much as this moment. Suddenly facing off all her worst enemy while weaponless sounded ten times more safer than  _ this _ .

 

Reborn was spewing cursing having thrown all curses he knew in all languages at the crazy cloud. His hand was gripping onto the “Oh Shit” handle so hard that there was marks in them. His other hand was gripping onto the headrest in the middle leaving crest moon imprints on them having grip them too tight, meanwhile his legs were spread trying to hold onto the floor but keeps getting jerked around from side to side. Never will he ever let the damn cloud drive them anywhere. Not if he has a say in it.

 

And if he shouted out in alarm when the car almost tipped over then they were mistaken.

 

Viper was no better. Having a lithe body and never really relying on their strength made them more frail then the others. They keeps being bounced around as they tried to grab anything insight. They already smashed into both Reborn and Fon while smashing into the roof of the car multiple times. Viper cursed again being slammed into Reborn who yelled out as well. Viper banged his head with Reborn and snares at the pain. Throwing pride to the side they gripped the hitman's body trying to gain some balance.

 

Mou, when they get out of this death trap they will drain Skull dry to the very last  **_cent_ ** . 

 

Verde… was trying and that’s saying something. Having been the tallest member made getting a grip much harder appenternty. His head slammed into the window after Skull spun the car in circles. His face smashed into the window as he tried to move. But once Skull straighten out he fell back to the seat while knocking his knees together. Another bump on the road send all of them flying for a second before slamming back down. Everyone was shrieking at this point, and at this point who even cared? Verde released a wheeze having had slammed his ribs onto the headrest. One hand was holding onto the car seat while the other was on his bruised rib. He swears if he gets out of this alive he will take a vacation away from all this madness. 

 

He lets out another yelp of terror as Skull takes another sharp corner.

 

Fon throughout all this barely moved having been prepared beforehand he had remained unmoved. Though time to time he did bulge but only for a second. He had his eyes closed and if one where to come close they could hear him mumbling out a string of words that eerily sounded like prayers. 

 

The car had a few new dents where Fon’s hands and legs were but none paid any attention.

 

Throughout all this madness Skull had remained unmoved not once seeming bother by the sudden jerks and bumps on the road. He took his chance and looked back seeing them still on his trail. He clicked his tongue in annoyance finding them all annoying at this point. The car let out another roar seeming to listen to Skulls wishes to go faster. Skull was a blur to anyone it seems and left the road looking as though a tornado had passed by from how fast they were moving. He turned his gaze back to the front and noticed a half made bridge. Thinking about it his grin got a more edge tilt to it having figure out a way to shake off their pain in the ass.

 

“Hey Verde do you know the boomerang effect~?” Skull asked his grip tightening a bit more onto the steering wheel. Verde gave him a baffled look before it dawns on him what he’s about to do. He pales and stumbles around his words trying to stop Skull. His heart won’t be able to handle it he knows it. The rest noticing Verde’s reaction also paled and tried to brace for impacted.

 

“IF I DIE I’M SAVING YOU A SEAT IN HELL RIGHT NEXT TO ME SKULL!” Lal screeched as Skull pushed out more flames to the car.

 

He keeps pushing and pushing even after smashing through the gates find the whole experience exciting.  Not once did he slow down and just when he was getting near the cliff of the bridge he spun the wheel rapidly while letting out a pulse of cloud flames accelerate the momentum. The car spun in a blur as it flew and spun into an arch until finally it landed onto the other side of the bridge still spinning. The other cars that followed fell into the river below while only a few where smart enough to pull the brakes before hitting the icing waters below.

 

Skull’s car slowly stopped spinning until it straighten out while Skull let the engine roar once more before pulling back his flames. The extra features were now gone as no more purple flames came out of the car.

 

He let out a sigh and leaned back feeling exhausted. Calmly he gently slow down the car while parking in the side of the road.

 

“You all good?” Skull asked while twisting his whole body around. He blinked and blinked once more trying to see if he was really dreaming.

 

Reborn looked like his soul was sucked right out of him as the handle next to him was broken the part missing it seems. His fedora was gone having lost it the first few minutes, his hair tousled around wildly and his always presten suit looking like it seen better days. In his arms was Verde who was clinging onto Reborn. Verde face was pale as a sheet while his face was firmly placed in Reborn’s chest as though seeking comfort. Having been flung at Reborn he just decide to hell with it and just stuck himself to the hitman. He had not stop shaking as he kept his iron grip on Reborn suit. His glassed long gone and his appearance even more messier than usual leaving him speechless. Viper was in Fon’s lap head buried in the martial artist neck. Their arms were wrapped tightly around Fon’s neck their form shaking violently in Fon’s arms. Fon had his eyes closed as though trying to wake himself up from a horrible dream. His grip on Viper was tight as he held onto the Esper as though it could help them somehow. His form was tight while small stutters of breathe left him. Sweat ran down his face showing how scared he really was. Meanwhile there was a hole where Fon had pushed his foot in while the handle was gone leaving burn marks in its wake. Lal was curling into herself just resigned herself to her fate having jumped under the dashboard and stayed there. Her face was blank and clothes looked as though she had been run over a few times before getting beaten up.

 

Silence rang in the car for a few seconds before all bolted out of the death trap. Both Viper and Verde hurled the minute they got out puking right next to the car uncaring about anything else. Meanwhile Reborn and Lal had their dignity and ran into the bushes them too hurling out their dinners. Fon just calming got out his body tense, he hackles for a moment before calming himself and just sat next the road.

 

“Hehehe oops?” Skull mumbled as they soon returned. Reborn yanks on the drivers door hard enough to make it slam back violently. In seconds Skull was being yanked out of the seat and thrown at the floor. He lets out a yelp hitting his head on the floor

 

“  **_You_ ** are not driving ever again.”

 

“B-But-”

 

**_“EVER!”_ **

 

Skull lets out a yelp of surprise as all glare him down. Soon one by one they clamer back inside. Fon being generous let Skull sit in his lap. Oblivious of Fon leaning on him holding him very intimately. The rest look on ahead not once looking at Skull. Fon lets his head rest on Skull’s upper back trying to sleep off his trama. 

 

“....Let’s forget this ever happened, agreed?”

 

“ **_Agreed_ ** .”

 

And so they completed their first mission. Now they will get more and more missions all stranger then the last one, always more crazy then the other one. And if anyone were to ask in the future why Skull isn’t the getaway driver then they would get an anomalous look and a shake of an head.

 

“There’s just too much to say but not enough words to describe it. Just know that it’s better if he’s not”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaha! They all suffered!. Lol
> 
> But to be honest I had already been working on it when you guys started commenting. Lol thank you your ideas are amazing!!
> 
> Ok fun facts!
> 
> They stole the Familia’s heirloom that is all.( Viper will deny ever grabbing their gold to their dying breathe)
> 
> Fon still likes Skull he knows how Skull is and wants to support him in whatever he does. He knows he’s interested in Skull but refuses to make the first move.
> 
> This is a harem and am thinking of making side pairs, they all still like Skull and stuff but they also like their other teammates as well, isn’t that what polymore is all about? Anyways still an idea for now. 
> 
> Ok that’s it thanks for reading and please leave a kudo and comment I love reading Rhodes they motivate me to write faster!!


	6. How The Cloud Seduce The Rainbow Without Knowing It Part: one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I mean wow do you guys have a lot to say! I love it so much you guys! Seriously this motivated me to write faster but more detailed. I try I really do. I was originally was going to just cram it in one chapter about how they all slowly fall for the clumsy cloud BUT! I was just too long so I decided to split it. I know you guys have been waiting for a while so I’m dropping this first and will post the second one in a few days or so? Maybe on the weekend? Idk

...A few months has passed by in a blur. Our once shaky relationship has slowly forming into a more sturdier one. Where we once hesitated to speak we now speak freely to one another.

 

“REBORN I SAW THAT! PUT BACK MY JOURNAL, YOU RECYCLED ENERGY WASTE!”

 

“Aww~ Why so mean Verde? You always picking on me”

 

“BULLSHIT!”

 

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!” 

 

“Lal you needn’t yell as well”

 

“Oh shut it Fon! I know you find this whole situation amusing!”

 

Yup our relationship has gotten better, well when you’re put to work with those that go on missions that can mean your death, that tend to happen. So many things have happened and we slowly learned to tolerate each other.

 

With Lal it was more….unexpected.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------

 

_ “Shit! We’re being cornered! Not only that I’m stuck with a civilian” Lal sneered in distaste. Her situation wasn’t looking pretty, ands with the rest of the group on the other side of the mansion it was almost impossible to escape. She had already ran out of bullets, and her backup ones were long gone. ‘This was supposed to be an easy mission!’ She turned her gaze towards Skull who was hunched over  _

_ a corpse. _

 

_ ‘Is he having a mental breakdown? Shit! I don’t need this right now!’ Lal thought angrily and turn to snap Skull’s attention. Just as she was about to call his name, she heard hurried footsteps coming towards them.  _

 

_ ‘Damn! They found us!’ Lal began to panic trying to find an escape out of their situation. The doors slammed open giving her no chance to think. _

 

_ She turn ready to fight them, she got into a fighting stance and brought out a dagger out of her hidden compartment. The man started to shoot at her making her twist her body around while running full speed at them. Just as she was about to get the nearest man, a knife appeared between his eyes. The mans gazed over and like a puppet who got its strings cut, he fell to the ground. She froze surprised at the action. In a blur more and more knifes met the other mans faces, some thinking quickly moved around but were still severely injured. In a span of a few minutes the man who were chasing them down were dead at her feet. She was stun unexpecting this outcome. If anything she expected to have to use her rain flames to get out of this situation.  _

 

_ “Whew! I can’t believe I did that! But damn I am so glad that Jack forced me to learn  how to wield knives now!” Skull laugh louding he had the biggest grin on his face while holding a few knives in one hand. He spun three around before sharply putting them in one of his pockets. _

 

_ “W-What?” Lal watched as Skull came up to her double checking for injures, finding none he gave a nod and went to the dead man's corpses.  _

 

_ “Yeah well you guys seem to forget that i’m a carnay, before becoming a stuntman I used to help around in the circus . From feeding the animals to setting up equipment. One of the entertainers, Jack said I had very nice hand and should learn to knife throw like him. I swear he just wanted a living dummy. Either way I learned and rarely use it, but at least it came in handy now. Oh! Look this gun looks cool!” Skull exclaim while handing over one of the dead man's guns. Lal could practically feel her jaw drop to the floor. She shook herself out of her stupor and went to check the gun, like hell Skull knows what a good gun is. Speaking of.  _

 

_ “Skull? How are you so calm? Aren’t civilians supposed to hurl at the sight of corpses?” Lal said while throwing the gun to the side. It was weak, might look cool but was inferior to her taste. Skull paused and turn to her giving her a ‘are you serious’ look. _

 

_ “...I live in a circus. Lal this might seem like a shock but the circus isn’t alway full of innocent people. Some of the staff there are on the run or refuse to go back into the mafia life. Also most of our setup is in forest, and trust me we have stumbleupon so many dead bodies over the years that we no longer freak out. The newbies sure but within a year they just place bets on our next location having a dead body or not.” Skull said while grabbing a nearby gun. Lal nodded finding logic in it then turn back towards the door. _

 

_ “Skull I still think you’re naive in some ways” Lal stated while Skull tilted his head to his side. With the room being illuminated by the moon his eyes seem to pop out. He gave a (adorable) pout at Lal. She quickly turned away feeling a blush fight its way up her cheeks. _

 

_ “LET’S GO!” _

 

_ _______________ _

 

_ “AH! WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE!” _

 

_ “SHUT IT LACKEY!” _

 

_ The gang ran towards the car. Reborn went to the driver seat while Verde took the passenger seat. Viper was towards the back while Fon sat in the window seat along with Skull. Lal was unfortunately stuck in the middle having had no time time to rearrange herself to the window. Just as she was about to pass Skull to shoot at the man following. The car brutally jerked send everyone flushed to the seat. Her shotgun jumps off her lap and onto Skull’s. Reborn is snaring at them to take care of the problem while Skull starts to fumble around with the shotgun. He aims then fires off towards the men chasing us. _

 

_ BANG! _

 

**_“FUCK!”_ **

 

_ Skull drops the gun while cradling his hands between his legs. Everyone was silent the only sound being that of Skull pain filled groans and small whimpers leaving his lips. _

 

_ “...D-Did you just” Lal didn’t get to finish that sentence as Reborn roars out in laughter. Slowly one by one the rest join in while Skull flushed bright red all the way up to his ears. _

 

_ “Shut up! It’s not my fault I never wielded a shotgun before!” Skull squeaks out his face still red from embarrassment. Lal can’t she really can’t She’s laughing so much she started to lean towards Skull. Skull being embarrassed tries to push her away while yelling back them. _

 

_ Oh he is never gonna live this down~ _

  
  


_ _________________ _

 

_ “ _ **_LAL!”_ **

 

_ She spun around watching as Skull stomped near her location. His face was set in a deep scowl while his eyes glared daggers in the man sitting right in front of her. _

 

_ Her job was to get information from the second heir of the Juvia familia, but things hit south when the man tried to bed her instead. The way his eyes roamed around her body made her want to snare and rip his dick then shove it down his throat. But just as she was about to, Skull comes in all angry and protective. Like a stereotypical cloud is suppose to be. But having already known him for months, she knows that Skull is anything but, seeing as he let’s Reborn push him around while letting Verde poison his drinks here and there.(Skull thinks that Verde is trying to bond with him by making him drinks and thinks it’ll hurt verde’s feeling to refuse) _

 

_ “Oh? And who are you? Ex coming to steal my girl? Well she left you for a reason you wannabe emo” The man sneered at Skull. Skulled whole body became completely relaxed. The man not expecting this gave a confused look at Skull trying to figure out what he was trying to do. In a second The man was slammed to the wall, held by his throat alone. There was a small crater where he was slammed into as he tried to claw off Skull’s hand. Skull just tighten his hold slowly crushing his windpipe. _

 

_ “...Listen and listen good, Lal isn’t meant to be treated like that at all. No women is and if  you stay here any longer  _ **_I will kill you_ ** _. Do you understand” Skull said, voice calm and collect as though speaking about the weather. But the tone he used made goosebumps form up her arms. Skull then abruptly let him go while the man hacked and wheezed trying to get back his breathing. He got up on his feet then bolted towards the nearest exit. Skull continued to look at the wall not once did he look at Lal. _

 

_ “ Don’t worry Viper is nearby and will handle the clean up.” Skull spoke his voice even but the way his hands still shook she knew that he wasn’t at all ok. She slowly came up towards Skull and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Abruly Skull turned to Lal making her flinch not expecting the sudden movement.  _

 

_ Skull eyes were practically glowing, his eyes a dazzling purple and for the briefest of moments she swore she saw another color dancing along his purple.  _

 

_ “...Are you ok?” Lal jumped back not expecting Skull to ask. Slowly his body seemed to actually relaxed, no longer was there a cloud, but instead there was Skull in his dorky and sweet charms. _

 

_ “Y-Yeah I am” Lal said sure of her answer. Skull looked at her and slowly a soft smile grace Skull’s face and for a second she swore that her heart had stopped. _

 

_...on no. _

 

_ “I’m glad” _

 

_ She might have gotten more attached to the civilian cloud. _

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------

 

Me and Lal are on better terms, she’s still cold towards me but seems more annoyed than angry at me. Meanwhile Viper seems to tolerate me more then usual which is great.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

_ “Viper why do we have to go to the casino again?” I whine not wanting to go to the casino. I wore a button up suit with a dark purple vest on. Meanwhile Vipe just continued wearing their cloak stating that they were ok to dress as such. And that if I were to go dressed as I normally am I will get them kicked out. _

 

_ “For information you idiot, Mou, civilians really don’t know anything” Viper snapped at me already annoyed at my questions. I shut my mouth knowing that anymore will actually cost me. _

 

_ “Fine but why do I have to go?” _

 

_ “You’re a cloud” _

 

_ “WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?” _

 

_ Viper quickly turned around towards Skull, Viper was only a few inches taller than Skull making them seem to tower over Skull. _

 

_ “Listen! All you have to do is sit back and be quiet, that's it. Now if you ask me anymore questions I will make you pay five thousand dollars for them” Viper sneered fed up to their ears with Skulls whining. Skull pouted but nodded. Both in agreement they headed inside the casino.  _

  
  
  


_ Skull looked half dead. Having been stuck in a private room filled with other mafia men for over two hours, Skull was fed up and felt like dying from boredom. He looked around the room seeing nothing but grey hair men with a few who still had some color into them but not by much. Skull leaned back into the chair feeling a few of his bones crack from the sudden movement.  _

 

_ ‘God just how much longer is this going to continue?’  _

 

_ Just as he was about to leave to head for the restroom. He heard Viper scrap his seat back before thanking the men and then started heading for the door. Skull scrambled off his chair and quickly followed behind. _

 

_ “We’re done, I got what I needed all i have to do is talk to one more person and then we can go” Viper said swiftly passing the other rooms. Skull let out a long sign knowing that they weren’t going home anytime soon. _

 

_ “Quit your whining! Mou! If you keep complaining then I’ll leave you” Viper snaped. _

 

_ “Fine! But if we’re going can I atleast pass by the restroom I have to go.” _

 

_ “Make it quick! time is money” _

 

_ Skull gave a small nodded and headed towards the restrooms which was across the casino. Once finished he headed straight where Viper told him to be. As he was walking a nearby machine piqued his interest. It was the one that you crank the lever and hope for the best. Skull looked at it and shrug his shoulders, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. He put it in and pulled on the lever. The thing roaring to life and spun quickly. Just as Skull was about to leave he heard a ear piercing ringing. _

 

_ “ _ **_WINNER!_ ** _ ” _

 

_ Skull jaw drop to the floor seeing coins just pour out of the machine. Slowly a crowd started to form watching the whole thing go down. _

 

_ “Impossible! There hasn’t been a winner in over five years!” _

 

_ People mumble from left to right and just as I was about to leave the scene I was stopped by one of the employee's. He gesture to his right and tells me to follow so I can cash out my money. I just follow stun and nervous from the whole ordeal.  _

 

_ “....that idiot how hard is it to find the bathroom?Mou how annoying” Viper spoke walking around the casino trying to find the lost cloud. Just as they were about to call Skull. They spots purple hair being swarms by a bunch of ladies. They got closer and saw that it was indeed Skull, who was  stumbling over his words while trying to get away from the women throwing themselves at Skull.  _

 

_ Skull tries to pull his arm away from one of the woman's chest not interest in any of them. He looks around trying to find an escape. Quickly he spots Viper a few feet away and slowly move towards Viper actually happy to spot the Esper. _

 

_ “H-Hey Viper! Sorry I had something to take care of!” Skull yell over the whining women. Finally free from the tight circle of those vulture he grab Viper’s hand and booked it out of the casino not wanting to stay there anymore then he should. Viper gave a shout of surprise before scrambling to keep up with the civilian cloud. _

  
  
  


_ Skull put his hands to his knees feeling hot under the suit. He slowly loosen his tie and started rolling up his sleeves. Skull took a look back and saw Viper wheezing in air. _

 

_ Viper was pissed. Being suddenly dragged out and forced to waste energy, they was not happy at all. Just as they were about to use their flames on Skull, a steel briefcase was thrusting into Vipers face. _

 

_ “...what is this?” Viper ask while grabbing the briefcase. In seconds they became speechless when they open up to spot a lot of money, well over a million. _

 

_ “Sooo I may or may not have won some money on the lever machine. I got fifty million dollars? I don’t need such money so do you want it?” _

 

_ “...say that again” _

 

_ “I don’t need such money? _

 

_ “......no.” Viper snap the case shut while thrusting the money back towards Skull. “Listen I don’t take money, I  _ **_earn_ ** _ my money” Viper angrily said while sizing up Skull. Viper lived too long knowing that money given freely isn’t worth it. _

 

_ “...B-But I don’t know what to do with this money” Skull squeaked out looking at a lost on what to do. Viper could feel  a vein pop on their forehead. _

 

_ “That’s none of my problem” Viper snapped out, they turned on their heels quickly while heading out of the alleyway. They could hear Skull try to catch up to them. _

 

_ “Okay! Okay!” Skull then rounded around Viper stopping them in their path. “ Want to go eat? My treat!” Skull asked Viper a cheerful grin in their face.  _

 

_ Viper froze not knowing what to say, then they scoffled but didn’t say no. Skull beamed at Viper and starting talking about some nearby restaurants while Viper chimed in here and there. Viper looked at Skulls face seeing no alternative motive and slowly began to relax. _

 

_ Skull sure is strange _ .

 

____________________

  
  


_ “ _ **_FUCK_ ** _!” _

 

_ Skulled jumped back, not expecting the sudden noise. He went near where the sound had came from and opened it just a crack. _

 

_ It was down time for the group and they decided to stay the night at Luce’s mansion. It was already night time and having felt exhausted from both Fon and Reborn’s training, he decided to head to bed. _

 

_ Skull peeked inside and spotted Viper standing over a wooden desk filled with paper. But what caused his surprised was how black ink started dripping from one edge. Coming to a conclusion Skull thinks that Viper accident spilled their ink all over their desk. _

 

_ Viper continued to cursed while snatching up some of the loose papers. It’ll take days for them to re-write them. A loose paper fluttered in the air and Viper reached out trying to snatch it. Skull’s gloved hand obscured Vipers view and grabbed the paper.  _

 

_ “..Uh...Need a hand?” Skull asked while trying to collect the few remaining papers undamaged from the ink spill. Viper didn’t say anything for a while and Skull took it as a bad sign thinking maybe Viper wouldn’t want him here at all. Just as he was about to make his escape out of the room Viper let out an annoyed sign. They pinched the brink of their nose while taking deep breath. _

 

_ “Of all days. Why now!?” Viper angrily shouted while slamming the ruined paper into the trash bin. “ Mou! It’s going take me days to redo them, days I don't have!” Viper snapped out, they started pulling out their calculator along with a journal filled to the brim with other papers.  _

 

_ Skull stood to the side unsure what to do. Skull watched as Viper quickly cleaned the desk while grabbing new sheets of paper and started furiously calculating while writing down on the new papers, Their journal was left wide open they looked from the journal to the calculator then going to write to the new paper sheets. Skull just stood there as Viper seemed to ignore Skull. Thinking it through Skull walked out the room swiftly quietly shutting it on the way out. _

 

_ Viper took a moment to glance at the door which Skull had recent left. Let out a scoff at the door, they went back to working on the paper. Just as they were about to be well immersed in their work, the door opened and in came Skull with a foldable chair and a calculator. Viper raised an eyebrow at Skull and was about to snap at them to leave, but then Skull put the chair near Viper while grabbing a sheet of paper. Viper just stared at Skull as if though he was a new type of species. _

 

_ “...I know you don’t like us-” _

 

_ “-Like is a strong word” _

 

_ “BUT you’ll drown if you are left alone and since I have experience with managing a check, since I used to help of manager from time to time, I’ll lend you a hand AND in return you’ll make sure Fon and Reborn don’t find me for today” Skull added quickly towards the end knowing how Viper doesn’t accept things for free. _

 

_ Viper went quiet contemplating the deal. Finding no real reason to refuse they shoved their journal near Skull and began telling him what to do. Skull’s face immediately brighten up almost blinding Viper. _

  
  


_ It was well past midnight when Viper finally looked up and noticed that they were up to date. Letting out a sign of relief they straighten their backs while cracking their knuckles. Viper turned to Skull to tell him to leave, but froze when they saw Skulls softly snoring in between his arms. Viper just stared not knowing what to do. They are know to be greedy and selfish, but at this moment they didn’t feel insecure about themself. There was no reason to put up their walls in front of Skull. _

 

_ ….That was a terrifying thought. _

 

_ Viper went to bed ignoring how his flames hissed at them. _

 

_______________________________________

 

‘ _ This is a warzone.’ Viper thought bitterly. Having been corner by not one not two, but FIVE familia they were struggling to win this fight. Forgoing the usual they all automatically started using their flames. Reborn and Fon tearing the numbers down while Lal stood nearby shooting any that came closer than thirty feet. Viper and Verde were in the middle of the group circle, Verde sat calming in the ground having put up a barrier a while back protecting them both. Verde was furiously pounding away at their laptop having a wild grin on his face while miniature spiders shot laser beams at the other men. Viper used their mist flames to confuse the men making them shoot each other thinking that it was one of the enemy instead. They made sure to swiftly change their foot from time to time making a few stumble. Those who came too close and weren’t dealt with were attacked by snakes thrusting them a few feet back. _

 

_ “WHY! ARE THERE SO MANY OF THEM!? WAH! SENPAI WHAT DO I DO?!” Skull shrieked out running like the wind as a group of mafia men chased after him cursing and shooting at the strange cloud. See after being forced to not be the getaway driver. (a accident that NEVER happened) Skull was made to be the bait. Having a loud and childish persona was coming in handy seeing as the other mafia men chased down Skull forgetting about the nearby predators, With Skulls fast reflexes and loud voice most got distracted by him making it easier for them. _

 

_ “LACKEY! QUIT YOUR WHINING AND LOOK AROUND YOU!” Reborn snapped back shooting down a few that were chasing Skull. Skull let out a yelp as Reborn grazed his shoulder and flinched to the side. Coming to a corner Skull jumped up while using the walls as support and backflips out of there. In second the men laid dead having been shot by Lal.  _

 

_ It soon became apparent that the other side was losing and fast. Their numbers were dropping faster having less than thirty members left. In a last ditch effort one of the storm users ran straight first into the barrier. Verde having been already strain his barrier let out a gasp as the barrier began to crumble. Viper jerked back from the sudden attack as the storm user snatched a fistful of Vipers cloak. Viper watched in horror as the cloak began to disintegrate before their very eyes. They began to hypervate as they realized that they used up too much of their flames making them unable to conjure up an illusion around their body. _

 

_ ‘...They’ll see…’ _

 

_ ‘They’ll see…’ _

 

_ ‘ _ **_THEY’LL SEE!_ ** _ ” _

 

_ Distantly they can hear someone snare in rage. They are too numb to do anything as they feel a gush of wind blow through their uncovered hair. They can only watched as their clothes started to disintegrate pass their shoulders. Just as they were about to break down into a full blown panic attack, their vision gets obscured by something. They feel something being draped over their naked form. And suddenly they can feel themselves being able to breathe. _

 

_ Slowly they can hear a heartbeat that wasn't’t their own. Slowly they can smell the smell of blood and motor oil in their space, and yet there was another smell that was rather unique and made them feel calm. Slowly they can feel a soft but rough texture between their fingertips. Slowly They can see the moon shining through the window, one side was missing the curtain as they relaxed into the unwelcome embrace. It took them a while to calm down enough to see who was holding them and they weren’t all that surprise to find it to be Skull. The clumsy and rather annoying cloud who contradict every cloud known to date, but was not pushed away but instead has slowly made a home for themselve in their little group. _

 

_ Skull pushed away from Viper seeing them calm and at ease with himself. He was relieved that Viper was calming down now that they were covered. When Skull saw that a stray storm had penetrated the shield he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Skull had let out an inhuman snare drawing everyone's attention at the raging cloud. It was a common knowledge that a raging cloud was a dangerous cloud and it was best to clear out of its way. The few men who were previously changing him parted ways paling at the face not wanting to be ripped to shreds by a raging cloud. Using his flaming he bolted next to Viper and in less than a second had smashed the stray storms head on the wall making it splatter all over his body and face. Skull then turn to see if Viper was out but froze when they saw their clothes slowly being melted off. The small sound of pure terror that came out of Viper made him act fast enough and grab the nearest cloth near him. He yanked on the curtains and swiftly threw it over Vipers form. Noticing that Viper was already hyperventilate. Thinking fast Skull wrapped Viper in his arms while his flames unconsciously wrapped around Vipers frazzled ones. _

 

_ “....Are you okay?” Skull ask soothingly, he gently held Viper shoulder not wanting to crowd the still fragile mist. Slowly Viper lifting one bare arm pulling down the curtain to further hide their eyes. The rest had already finished and were standing a few feet away, they understood how Viper valued their privacy and decided to stand near but not close incase Viper decides to thrash out in panic. _

 

_ “...Yeah..Yeah I’m alright now” Viper said, their voice was still shaking but it was okay now. Skull gave Viper a small smile and slowly let go of Vipers shoulder. In seconds Viper snatched Skulls hand in a bruising grip startling the cloud. _

 

_ “W-Wait!” Viper said their voice sounding near panic. Skull just looked in surprise before getting the hint. He smiled a little bigger before slowly twinging his hand in Vipers. He nodded in understanding and turn to the rest of the guardians. _

 

_ “Let’s go back I’m pretty sure I left a few spare shirts in the back does anyone bring a spare of pants?” Skull asked as they both headed back to their pack. Fon gave a nod and they soon were walking back to the car. _

 

_ Reborn and Fon bicker back and forth trying to one up each other. Lal and Verde talked about the while fight and to find more stagestys. Meanwhile Skull held Vipers hand while whistling a small tune, Viper just stood to the side quietly listening to Skull. They looked down to their entwined hands and felt Skulls steady heartbeat thrum through. It was pleasant to say the lease. Almost soothing and made their flames dance happily with rarely happens unless when they get new money or get some juicy information. They looked back up to their cloud face.  _

 

_ …..Their cloud? _

 

_...Viper is blunt and they are known to be greedy and selfish. _

 

_ They slowly tighten their hold on Skulls hand making Skull squeeze back in comfort. _

 

_ If this is their cloud then they aren’t letting go anytime soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah know you see how both Lal and Viper fall for eachother. 
> 
> I don’t know if it’s just me but I always saw Viper as the type of person who liked to earn their money whether is for something petty to something big. Viper is greedy but so is The rest. They have a talk later on to clear up some “issues”. 
> 
> Skull is the type of person who wants just the bare minimum anymore and they get confused. Like he’ll probably squirrels away the money until he’ll actually need it.
> 
> Other then that if you have some questions don’t be afraid to ask I love to answer!
> 
> Ok so bye!!! and please leave a kudo and comment! I love to read them they get me motivated!!!!


	7. How The Cloud Seduced The Rainbow Without Knowing It. Part:Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I’m finally done!! This took forever in my opinion!! 
> 
> Also you guys are so funny!!
> 
> So I thought it over and I decided that for now there will be no side pairing. I plane on making this a three part saga. Pre Arcobaleno, then Arcobaleno days, then set in cannon time!
> 
> Also to all those asking if Skulls a sky, yes yes he is but he doesn’t knows it yet, nor do the rest of them.
> 
> Like omg you guys make it so hard for surprises.  
> Oh! One more thing!!
> 
> (SEX SCENE towards the end!!! F/m!!!!)
> 
> You have been warmed

Skull took a long sip of his drink watching the chaos unfold in front of him. Reborn was now on the chandelier holding Verde’s journal in his other hand. Meanwhile Verde was cursing him out, seeing as he was in the middle of a project and needed the notes to continue working.

 

Surprisingly Verde and him got along rather well. They are polar opposites seeing as Skull is extroverted and Verde inverted, but somehow they compliment each other.  _ ‘Guess opposites do attract huh?’ _

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “Now what are we going to do?” Lal snapped out to her teammates. They were in the middle of a difficult mission of retrieving some medical notes, those notes were filled with the basic steps for creating chemotherapy. There was one problem though.  _

 

_ “ It’s in the other  _ **_fucking_ ** _ building!” Lal gesture in front of her. The building was straight across, having been on the rooftop, the group can see how far it truly is. It was about fifty feet away and wasn’t much far but they couldn't go down seeing as there were other mafia men prowling the floor. Along with that, they were also without Reborn and Viper to help them. It was already a hassle trying to get to this rooftop, now to go  _ **_back_ ** _ and do it to the next building. Fuck this. _

 

_ “Can’t we throw a rope and walk over to it?” Skull said, he looked over the distance and see to see if the rooftop were similar to size. Seeing as the two buildings were even he started to look around for some rope. _

 

_ “ Lackey now isn’t the time to think of the impossible! We need to come up with a solid plan.” _

 

_ “It will also be physically impossible-” Verde stated, watching as Skull grab a thin rope from another corner of the rooftop. He pushed his glasses farther up while looking down at the idiotic cloud. “-And second the rope will snap the second you step on it. Now then if we factor in the distance and the angle the other windows are located, we can try breaking in that way, but-” _

 

**_WOOSH!_ **

 

_ Verde blinked in awe. Skull had hurled the rope on the other rooftop. It started to fall before it snatched the rooftop bars. Getting a better look he saw four hooks on it making it impossible for it to let go. Verde watched at Skull harshly tugged on the rope before humming in satisfaction then tying  the other side onto this building steel bar. _

 

_ “...Well? Are we going or not?” Skull said tilting his head to the side. The rest of the group was still speechless on his action before Lal snapped at Skull. _

 

_ “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND LACKEY!? THAT ROPE IS TOO THIN FOR ANY OF US!”  _

 

_ “B-But-” _

 

_ “That flimsy rope will cause your death, I am 95.5% sure of it” Verde said as well. Blunt and cold is what he is and wasn’t going to act kind to the foolish cloud. He watched as Skull’s face fell for a second then was replaced with determination. ‘Oh no, he’s going to try and prove himself’ Verde thought in distaste. Having known the cloud in their misshapen group, he knew how Skull looked when he wanted to prove a point.  _

 

_ “Oh yeah? Well watch as I make physics my  _ **_bitch_ ** _!” Skull snared out before swiftly turning on his heels towards the entrance. Most of us watched on curious as what Skull will do. In a second Skull spun on his heels before full on sprinting towards the rope. Lal made a panic noise in the back of her throat as Skull jumped off the rooftop and landed onto the rope.  _

 

_ I felt my throat close up and a lump form in the back of my throat. Just as I was about to activate my flames to shield him from impact, Skull began running on the rope. He not only ran, but he also did a few somersaults and twist in mid-air. It was amazing to say the least, but like most things it too came to an end when Skull reached the rooftop. He twirled around to face us, a cheeky grin on his face as he gave a mocking bow. _

 

_ “TA-DA!” Skull joyfully said while giving jazz hands to us. I let out a snort in amusement while Lal chews out Skull. I look back at the rope lost in thought. ‘It was too thin to walk on, it shouldn’t have held Skulls weight at all but somehow.’ Verde glance back at the cloud, Skull rubbed the back of his head as he tried to dig himself out of Lal’s lecture. For the briefest moment both Skull and Verde stared into eachothers eyes. _

 

_ ‘Somehow he did the impossible.’ _

 

_ ____________________________________________ _

 

_ Verde was in his lab fully immerse in his project. It was a very delicate work seeing as he was adding in the most fragile of details onto his new machine. Unlike his spider drone, this one was like a mosquito made for sneaking and recording. It needed a self mechanism for it to protect itself. Currently Verde was mixing a new formula for a delaying poison. It is intend to work the next day so no suspicion is brought back to him. _

 

_ So it is only with years of experience that Verde didn’t automatically drop the veil when Skull of all people came barging inside his lab. _

 

_ “ Hello!” Skull yelled into the large lab. He scan around the room full to the brim with creations and formulas when his eyes landed on Verde’s green hair. Skull perked up and headed towards the mad scientist. _

 

_ “There you are! Sorry for coming so unexpectedly! But it was either me or Reborn and I know how you two butt heads sometimes so-” _

 

_ “Skull shut it with the trivial information and tell me why you’re here before I throw this vial of acid on your face.” _

 

_ “Hehehe...Sorry. I’m here to tell you that the meeting is pushed to next thursday. Luce said you weren’t answering your phone so she asked us to see if you were alright.” Skull meekly said while looking honestly guilty.  _

 

_ Verde signed but nodded his head. He quickly turned his attention back on his experiment and refocused. It took him a few minutes to realize that Skull hasn’t left. He turns his glare on Skull who jumps back in alarm. _

 

_ “What. Now?”  _

 

_ “U-um well you see it’s just, just um….It’srainingoutsidesocanIstayhereuntilitstops!” Skull blurted out quicker towards the end. Verde blinked at Skull before snapping at him to speak slowly. _

 

_ “It’s raining really hard outside, so can I stay here until it stops?” _

 

_ Verde looked at Skull as though he was insane. Most people would run screaming on the top of their lungs for being forced to stay in his lab, but here’s the strange cloud asking to stay because it’s  _ **_raining_ ** _. _

 

_ “....Break anything and you’ll find yourself strapped onto my table” _

 

_ “Thanks Verde!” Skull beamed at Verde before grabbing a nearby chair and sitting on it while watching Verde work. Verde shook his head in disbelief before going back to work. Skull was an anomaly all on his own. Sometimes Verde felt like he got him all figured out, but then he pulls stunts like these and suddenly he isn’t so sure anymore. _

 

_ The time went by pretty quick for Verde and Skull. Neither one noticing how gentle their flames reacted to one another. Verde too focus on his creation and Skull still learning about his flame quirks. The clock ticked on for the both of them. Yet time stood still for them. _

 

_ After a long and tiring hours, Verde pulled back from his experiment. He arched his back and rolled his stiff shoulders. He then turned to the clock to see it showed its past midnight. His gaze then went to the sleeping cloud who was softly snoring in his arms. His eyelashes look more longer than usual seeing as they gently rested on his upper cheekbones. _

 

_ Signing to himself he got up and checked his phone. He saw a few miss calls from other scientist and a few from Luce but none were recent. He rounded the corner of his table and gently shook the cloud. _

 

_ “Wake up Skull, you’ll injure yourself if you sleep like that” Verde spoke softly, his voice sounded tired seeing as he’s been working since the afternoon.  _

 

_ Skull slowly rose from his sleep and lazily looked around his surrounding. Once his eyes spotted Verde he began to relax and was about to fall back asleep, but Verde hadn’t let him and shook his shoulders. Skull let out a soft whine not wanting to wake up. Verde sign and rolled his eyes at Skull’s childish actions. _

 

_ “Come. you can stay the night, but you can't tell the rest I’ll never hear the end of it.” Verde said while guiding Skull out of the lab. Skull hum in agreement while grabbing Verde’s hand in his own. Verde rolled his eyes at Skull’s actions before dragging Skull towards his bedroom. Since he never had any guest nor did he ever want any. He had never built a guest room, so Skull will have to share with Verde. Verde was actually quite happy at deciding on getting a bigger bed now.  _

 

_ Once in his room Skull stepped away and started undressing. Verde watched as Skull unzipped his stuntman suit, the zipper being the only noise in the room. He saw Skull’s shoulder peak out from the suit and soon it slipped towards his waist showing off his black tank top and bare arms. Surprisingly there wasn’t any tattoos as he onced hoped. Just the teardrop on his cheek but that's it. Soon he let the suit slip to his thighs showing white milky bare legs, well tone as though from a swimmer and close to no hair at all. Soon Skull was standing in his tank top and purple boxers. Skull then let out a yawn before taking off his piercing and setting them on Verde’s bookshelf. Afterwards he reached to his discarded suit and pulled out some makeup wipes and took off his make-up leaving him bare for all to see. Skull looked years younger and looks very attractive without all the clown makeup Verde mused. _

 

_ Verde watched as Skull flopped onto the other side of the bed and quickly fell asleep. Verde signed and pulled off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. He shrug his coat off and grabbed a pair of sweatpants before changing into them. Soon he too was under the covers and was on the verge of sleep. He shifter from time to time trying to find a comfortable position before letting out a content sign when all of sudden he was hit with such warm and inviting flames. He knocked out afterwards and curled his flames around the very inviting flames that offered no harm. _

 

_ ….It felt like home. _

_ Hm? _

_ How human. _

 

_ _________________________________________________ _

 

_ “HURRY UP HE’S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD AS IT IS!” _

 

_ “I WOULD IF I COULD! DAMN IT! THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!” _

 

_ “S-Skull, listen if you close your eyes I’ll sell all your motorcycles in retaliation!” Viper snapped at Skull, their voice also held panic as they watched Skull bleed out from the five bullet wounds on his chest.  _

  
  


_ The group had just finished their mission when Verde had unexpectedly trigger a trap. Before anyone could react Skull had pushed Verde to the side taking the damage instead. Currently they were all packed in the car as Verde held Skull in his arms trying to put pressure on Skulls injures. Already the cloth they had used to stop the bleeding has turned a dark red and was dripping onto Verde’s leg, but Verde didn’t give it much thought as he held onto Skull with their dear life. Lal was on the passenger seat trying to navigate Reborn to the nearest medical worker that Luce had placed nearby. Seeing as they are mafia and can’t bring Skull into the hospital. Reborn was spewing curses left and right as his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Of course the bullets were flame resistant. Reborn’s eyes hasn’t stop glowing yellow since it was discovered that Reborn couldn’t heal Skull. Fon was gently petting Skulls hair while trying to keep him talking. The obvious panic on Fon’s usual calm face was alarming, but this was Skull who was nice and fun something that is rather rare in the mafia world. _

 

_ “-Skull do you want to go get ice cream? What kind of flavor do you like? Mine is mint chip but I also like chocolate, but not too much……... Skull?” Fon voice slowly dropped into a soft mumble as the chaos surrounding the car drop in a heartbeat. In seconds Reborn curved to the side and parked the car. Verde could only stare in disbelief as the cloud in his lap laid still, his eyes closed and blood dripping from his lip, Verde could only stare as he no longer felt a heartbeat in his hand. _

 

_ “No...NO! HE CAN’T! HE’S!” Lal screamed out her voice sounding wet while leaning over and shaking the cloud. Skull didn’t once open his eyes as he laid still while being shaken like a ragdoll. Reborn pushed Lal to the side while activating his Sun flames. He laid both hands on Skulls chest while  he snapped at Skull. _

 

_ “Skull I didn’t allow you to die on me! So for the love of god OPEN YOUR EYES!” Reborn said while pulsing out sun flames into Skulls body. But still Skull didn’t stir, his face relaxed as though he was asleep. A few minutes turned to half an hour of Reborn trying to resurrect Skull, but they all knew already. _

  
  


_ It was  _ **_too_ ** _ late. _

 

_ Verde let go of the iron grip he held the cloth in his hand never knowing he had such a grip in the first place. His hands were shaking widely in front of his as he gazed at his red hand.  _

 

_ ‘This was Skull’s blood.’ _

 

_ The car was quiet as even Reborn had stopped trying and instead held Skulls stuntman suit in his hands. Skulls face was lulled to the side tucked in Verde’s side. Fon was deathly quiet and seemed ready to snap at anything. His eyes burning with the stereotypical Storm flames ready to rage. Viper was to the side making distress noises as though trying to come up with something before disregarding it. Lal was slumped in her seat looking years older, having been a squad leader she has already seen enough deaths to last her for her next life.  _

 

_ They were all in mourning for the stupid, kind, gentle, funny, and surprisingly charming little cloud which they have slowly started calling him their own. _

 

_ “.....hurk..”  _

 

_ They all snapped their gaze back at their cloud guardian. Skull didn’t move and for a second they were going to call it a fluke, but then Skull twitched again gurgling in the back of his throat. In seconds the car was in chaos while trying to lay their ALIVE cloud to his side. Skull hacked and coughed before spitting out a few clumps of blood to the floor of the car. _

 

_ Verde could only stare in amazement as he watched Skull hack out a few more times before settling back on Verde’s legs. Skull let out a pain filled sob as he rolled his head towards Verdes stomach. _

 

_ “...He just spat out the bullets…” Viper bluntly stated as they turned their gaze towards the floor and sure enough, there laid exactly five blood cover bullets. Verde jerks off the cloth and stared at Skulls suit. In seconds he had pulled off his stuntman suit and t-shirt leaving him bare for them to see. He reaching into his pouch and grabbed a bottle of water and splashed it on Skulled blood covered chest, He couldn’t care less it he wetted his pants in the process too focused on Skull. _

 

_ “.....no this is…..he was dead half an hour ago how can he not have any marks?” Lal whispered out. No marks were on Skulls chest as though he was never shot at. _

 

_ “Whatever it is we should be thankful for it. Now we have our cloud back” Fon said while gently cradling Skulls sleeping face. _

 

_ The group was silent, all lost in their own thoughts. Off they went back towards their current hideout and if anyone asked why they all piled into one room, then they were quickly erased by the very territorial guardians.  _

 

_ Verde looked around the room. Reborn slouch on the chair with his fedora covering his face already asleep. Lal laid down on the sofa while resting her head on Fon’s legs. Fon was laying his face on his hand also fast asleep, his face relaxed and steady breathing left his lips. Viper laid their head on the bed while sitting on a chair. Skull laid on the large bed fast asleep while curling his hand with Vipers.  _

 

_ They were at each other's throat not even an hour ago all fighting to sleep next to the cloud but in the end all decided to sleep around him instead to stop the fight.  _

 

_ Verde looked back at the sleeping cloud still trying to to figure out how he was still alive. So many theories and so many unanswered questions. Verde got up from his chair and headed straight towards Skulls sleeping form. He slowly pulled out a syringe fully intended to draw some blood and experiment on it. _

 

_ Verde hovered over Skulls sleeping form one leg resting on the bed as he leaned over. He rolled up Skulls sleeve, but just as he was about to pierce his skin Skull twitched. _

 

_ “....mmhmm….Verde….mmmhnmm...okay?” Skull mumbled in his sleep. Verde froze watching Skull fall back to sleep.  _

 

_ …...Did he asked if he was okay? _

 

_ Verde felt his grip go slack and felt his syringe fall and roll to the side. Verde for the first time heistated. He isn’t kind no not by a long shot and has betrayed far too many people to even make him trustworthy. But here is a cloud who shouldn’t be so trusting, who shouldn’t be so kind, who shouldn’t be so social. But he still puts his trust in Verde’s hands, and likes spending time with Verde something that has never happened before. _

 

_ He had the sudden urge to grab Skull and squirrel him away from everyone just so he will never have to see Skull get hurt. _

 

_ Verde let out a mocking scoffle escape his lips as he continued to hover over Skulls body. Slowly he lowered his body until his breath was fanning Skulls face. Every so slowly he continued to lean closer to the still slumbering cloud. Just as their lips were to meet, Verde curved his face and instead planted a kiss on Skulls forehead. _

 

_ “Skull how dare you steal something I swore I never had. I hope you’re prepare for the consequences because I not letting you go my  _ **_cloud._ ** _ ” Verde mumbled softly to Skulls ears his eyes glowing in the dark room as he towered over Skulls body, his gaze held a sort of hunger in them. He then slowly pulled away and headed back to the chair near the window, now more at ease then he previously had been. _

 

_ Never knowing how red glowing eyes followed his every move. Their gaze looking ready to strike had he tried to experiment on their fragile cloud. _

  
  


_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

Reborn was now crackling like a mad man while swinging on the chandelier. Verde now stood a good distance away from him afraid of the chandelier falling on him. Lal was lecturing Reborn on his childish actions while Fon yelled for Reborn to do a backflip while he’s on it. Skull put down his drink and headed towards the group knowing that Reborn will take it as a personal challenge and would try it just because.

 

‘ Reborn and him are on good terms in his handbook, but sometimes he isn’t too sure if Reborn is playing with him or is actually bullying him?’

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

_ “AH! SENPAI!”  _

 

_ Reborn automatically flinched half way grabbing his gun from under his suit, but relaxed when he remember that only one fool calls him such. He turned his head towards the speeding cloud as Skull stopped his bike near him. Reborn was actually on his way towards a cafe seeing as he ran out a few hours ago. _

 

_ “What do you want civilian?” Reborn snapped out. He was already cranky from having to be crowded from the others and hadn’t yet gotten his fill of espresso, so it was safe to say that his fuses was short today. _

 

_ Skull just parked to the side and took of his helmet letting his hair flair out in an attractive bedhead. Skull gave Reborn a grin before getting off his motorcycle. _

 

_ “Sorry senpai I just saw you around and wanted to accompany you. If that's okay?” Skull said while give Reborn a sheepish grin. Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance, but didn’t say no so he walked next to Reborn. _

 

_ “...So where are you heading to?” _

 

_ “...To get some coffee.” Reborn said and watched from the corner from his eyes as Skull flinched away as though burned. Raising an eyebrow at Skulls reaction he decide to ignore it as he heading inside the cafe. _

 

_ Once inside he took a seat near the corner and away from the rest of the people. The cafe seems to be quiets as there was very few people in at the moment. He sat down while looking around his surroundings. He let a small burst of flames leave his body trying to find any moles hiding. Finding none he began to relax while watching Skull talk his ear off.  _

 

_ Skull was retelling Reborn of one of his latest stunts when the waitress came by to get their order. Immediately the girl was swooning at Reborns looks blushing bright red while Reborn charmed her socks off. Skull didn't seemed to bother by the exchange, having known Reborn for three months its a given that girls flock towards the attractive hitman. _

 

_ Skull just order a lemonade and went back to talking to Reborn. He gesture wildly with his hands and almost fell off his chair when he mimicked the cheering crowd. But still Reborn was half focused on the excited cloud as he pounder on a question just laying on the tip of his tongue. _

 

_ “Why don’t you like coffee? You already told us why you vaguely hate tea, but coffee?” _

 

_ Skull stopped his hand motion before straightening his posture. He looked to the ceiling looking conflicted on telling Reborn. _

 

_ “...Well it's not that I hate coffee per se….But! I have a valid reason on why I stay away from coffee!” Skull exclaimed while leaning back on his chair while folding his arms stubbornly. _

 

_ Reborn raised an eyebrow while motioning him to go on. Skull gave Reborn a (adorable) pout, but resign himself to his fate. Reborn was a stubborn man after all. _

 

_ “So back when I was fifthteen, I was studying for my finals when I accidently fell asleep. I woke up two hours before my exam and was freaking out, so like any normal teen I panicked and  ran to get some coffee to stay awake for my exams and do a crash course study charge. I put the pot to boil while trying to stay awake, but almost fell asleep twice. Finally fed up with my lack of sleep I grabbed two energy drinks and poured it in the cup and mixed the drinks. Yes I know what you want to say, save it towards the end. Anyways! I chugged that bitch and ran to school having wasted thirty minutes on making my drink. This is where I actually blank out since the next time I awoke I was under a bridge while wearing nothing but my gym shorts and curled around a pile of cats and a duck. Stop giving me that look Reborn I know already. Apparently I had finished my essay first while writing it all in english, it was a japanese class by the way, my teacher was kind enough to let me re-take it so yeah. I held a huge debate with the schools statue which apparently was racist and sexist, wasn’t too far off but that's a story for another time. Then I finished the one mile dash in record speed and then ran outside of the field and into the streets. I then ran towards the park and took a dive and swam across the lake before realizing that I had a duck on top on my head. I outran some police cars when other people started screaming at my shirtless form. Later I got inside a animal shelter, don’t even ask how I manage that seeing as it was across the city. Anyways I adopted all the cats because they were on death row, got out and marched my army until I passed out under the bridge near the river. The only reason I know is because of one of my friends who had seen and followed me around-.” _

 

_ Skull took a sip of his drink then gently set it down in front of a dumbfounded Reborn. _

 

_ “-And that's why I don’t drink coffee.” Skull finished with a smile on his face. _

 

_ “...What happened to the cats?” Reborn asked now generally curious on the outcome. Skull smiled really big and then went off on Reborn, excitedly telling Reborn his adventure of finding the cats all homes. _

 

_ Reborn looks at the clouds face as he gestured with his hands, he took a sip of his espresso and found it almost empty. Puzzled at the new development he looked at the clock and noticed that an hour has already passed. Never has time flown so fast, as a very organized man he tend to schedule his time day by day. So seeing how he bluntly forgot about his never changing schedule it was alarming to say the least. _

 

_ He didn’t have the heart to stop Skulls ramble and continued to listen on. _

 

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------ _

 

_ Reborn let out a curse ducking behind a pillar. The men were not backing down and were starting to get more stupid. Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance then focused to his left were Skull stood. He held a handgun and had already used up all his own bullets, Skull was still inexperienced with guns and had missed a few times. Reborn had to remember to double his training for next time, but for now though. He took a peak behind himself and barely missed getting shot at. He has to take care of this problem and fast. _

 

_ Skull watched as Reborn tried to think of a way out of this situation. Skull looked around as well trying to find anything they can use for their own advantage. His eyes locked onto his own reflection before a idea came to mind. A stupid one but what do they have to lose? _

 

_ “Reborn hey listen I think I have a plan.” Skull said towards Reborn, Reborn glanced at Skulls direction before firing off at the other men. He tilted his head indicating that he was listening. Skull swallowed thickly before speaking up or he might chicken out. _

 

_ “...Let’s use me as bait, Listen before you ask think. They don’t know me, if anything they know of the mighty Skull-sama, while I distract them you shot them down okay?” Skull said while getting into a sprinting stance. Reborn glared him down finding his plan stupid and reckless, but did find the logic in it so he nodded his head and turned his body around to cover for Skull. _

 

_ Skull sprinted towards the front and struck a pose stunning the firing men. _

 

_ “HMPH! YOU FOOLISH DIRT BAGS DON’T YOU KNOW WHO STANDS BEFORE YOU! THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA! THE MAN WHO COURTS DEATH AND HAS BROKEN MANY RECORDS! KNEEL BEFORE MY AWESOMENESS!” Skull arrogantly shouts while obnoxiously pointing at them while resting his other hand on his waist. _

 

_ ……… _

 

_ The whole room was silent for a few more seconds before chaos happened. They shouted curses and threats at Skull all aiming at the panicking and apparently very quick cloud. Skull ran ahead and the rest followed blindly never noticing how their numbers dwindled. Soon only five remained and Skull turned around and started fighting back. He knocked out two man while Reborn took on the other three. Soon the room was silent except for Skulls harsh breathing. _

 

_ “....I-I...Can’t believe. oh my god my lungs! I can’t believe we did it!” Skull wheezed out while laying on the floor. Reborn struted towards the exhausted cloud and then smacked him with his gun. Skull gave a yelp of pain while holding his bruised head. _

 

_ “That was extremely reckless lackey.” Reborn snapped at the cloud. Skull looked stunned before he let out a hearfill laugh. _

 

_ “Sorry it’s just I actually expect you to react like this!” Skull chirped to the hitman. Reborn clicked his tongue before smacking him once more with his hand. He turned on his heels and headed towards the door wanting to finish up and leave already. He heard soft foot steps hurriedly follow him behind. _

 

_ ‘This cloud will be the death of me.’ _

  
  
  


_ _________________________________________ _

  
  
  


_ Reborn shut the door with his shoe having his arms occupied by a beautiful lady. He continued to kiss her as she led him towards her bedroom having thrown her shoes off the moment they stepped inside. _

 

_ He gently laid the lady on the bed never once leaving the open mouth kiss. Their pants and her moans filled the quiet room. He put one knee up to the bed and hooked her slender leg around his hip while slowly grinding on her crotch.  _

 

_ They broke the kiss as she bared her neck at the hitman towering over her body. He let a trail of kiss down her neck and towards her breasts. Sneaking a hand behind her, he reached and skillfully unclasp her bra. She arched her back pushing her big breast near him as he threw the bra to the side. He then took a nipple in his mouth while working her red dress off. His other hand was currently thumbing her clitorus making her moan out in pleasure.  _

 

_ Soon the lady laid naked under the dangerous hitman as he began to enter her, he had already put on a condom and had lubed up a while back. She squealed and shivered at the gentle attention Reborn gave her. He loosened his tie having already unbutton his suit and a few buttons of his undershirt. His pants still on along with his fedora. He gave the lady a breathe stealing kiss leaving her dazed and open for him. He began to gently thrust inside her womanhood. Slowly he started to lose himself as the women scratched on his back sure to leave her mark on the hitman. Reborn arched forwards enclosing the women in his arms, leaving no room to escape. _

 

_ The room began to get hotter as his thrust began to pick up the pace. Sweat ran down his neck as he fondle her bouncing breast. _

 

_ ‘Her blonde hair feels like straws, they should be most soft like a new fluffy blanket’ _

 

_ He ran his hand over her hair gently caressing it before getting a good grip of it and jerking her head to the side, diving towards her neck. _

 

_ ‘Her smell is too flowery, it’s as if she just poured a full bottle on herself’ _

 

_ He leaned back watching her from his half-lid eyes watching her squirm and squeeze so nicely around his cock.  _

 

_ ‘ Her boobs are too big, nice but I prefer something more tone and smaller’ _

 

_ Reborn played around with her breast fondling one while sucking on the other, switching from time to time. _

 

_ “Her body is also very thin, I can feel her ribcage, she’s probably starving herself. She should tone up if anything.’ _

 

_ His hands roamed around her body gently caressing her hips and legs, then grabbing a fistfull of her thighs as he bent her in half thrusting harsher than before. She lets out loud lewd moans and screams his name letting it bounce around the whole room. _

 

_ ‘Her voice is also so high pitched, maybe if she had it a few tones deeper or like mellower than her chipmunk voice I would be already finished.’ _

 

_ Reborn began to pant while sweat rolled down his face. He set a brusing pace as he neared his oragasm. The lady wailed out her orgasm as her passage began to spasm and quivered. _

 

_ ‘...What would Skull sound like?’ _

 

_ Suddenly the women voice was replaced with Skull’s, His moans would be high pitched and would try to hide his face from Reborn. _

 

_ Reborn was now on a frantic pace as the daydream swept him away. _

 

_ “.... _ **_R-Reborn_ ** _ ~” _

 

_ Reborn snapped his hips forward one more time before coming inside the condom. _

 

_ “ _ **_S-Skull!_ ** _ ” _

 

_ Reborn snapped his eye open and for the briefest moment, it looked like Skull was under him. His face in a nice shade of red and tears of pleasure dripping down his face. But I’m seconds it was gone and replaced with the women instead. _

 

_ The room was quiet except for the two panting people. Slowly Reborn exited her while trying to shuffle off the bed. In seconds the women had wrapped her arms around Reborn spreading her legs out trying to coax him for a round two. Reborn glared the lady down before throwing off her arms and tucking himself in. He left the room and head towards the front door. The lady panicked and used the sheets as cover following the hitman towards the door. Throughout the whole time she had begged and pleaded for him to stay. But for the first time Reborn couldn’t bed her. He couldn’t when his mind kept going back towards Skull the clumsy and kind cloud who shouldn’t exist. _

 

_ Soon he was out of the lady’s room and walking in the cold night air. _

 

_ He wasn’t walking that much when he rounded the corner and spotted Skull surrounded by a small group of teenagers. He was laughing boastfully while signing autographs. Reborn stared Skull down, the man who plague his thoughts. _

 

_ Skull looked to his left feeling someone's eyes boring holes in his head. He then locked gazes with Reborn, he was surprised to say the least and began to wrap up the meet and greet. _

 

_ Reborn watched as Skull made the small group disperse then headed towards his way.  _

 

_ Skull waved at Reborn who still hadn’t stopped staring at Skull as though he had told him that coffee was made from tea, but Skull was used to the grumpy Sun so he ignore it. _

 

_ “Hey Reborn whats- oh my god!” Skull began to blush bright red, then turn to one of his many pockets and pulled out makeup wipes. “Reborn! You’re covered in red lipstick!” Skull hissed out towards the hitman.  _

 

_ Reborn raised an eyebrow, he was never one to feel ashamed of such things, most men were envious of such things. He watched as Skull started to wipe down his face, Skull still had a bright blush on his face making him look so adorable. _

 

_ ‘ wonder how far that blush goes down’ _

 

_ Reborn eyes briefly turned a shining yellow, his eyes looking as though a hunger tiger standing in front of a helpless bunny. _

 

_ Reborn didn’t do anything that night, no, but that doesn’t mean he won’t. _

 

_ Reborn licked his lips, a devious grin growing on his face, he continued to watch Skull talk his ear off. His voice so concerned for Reborn, honestly it's adorable. _

 

_ ‘I’ll make sure to reck him until no other can ever compare to  _ **_me_ ** _ ~’ _

 

_ ‘It’ll be so fun  _ **_breaking_ ** _ him so deliciously slow then putting him back together again~’ _

 

_ “-Reborn are you even listening?” Skull snapped at Reborn giving him a cute pout instead of an angry scowl Skull was trying to go for. _

 

_ ‘Yes it will be very fun.’ _

 

_ Reborn smiled at Skull, his eyes gentle towards the cloud. He leaned in a bit more closer towards him making him squeak in alarm. _

  
  
  


_ “...Of course I do, I always do.” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Verde and Reborn has fallen for our adorable cloud. Honestly I feel like Reborn is the type of person to fall for someone unexpectedly. But once her realize that he’s in love then he acts.
> 
> Verde on the other hand has sworn off on love since I believe he tried to date but people kept trying to change him which didn’t go over well for him. Skull accepts Verde for who he is and knows when to speak up or keep quiet and watch. Verde is still gonna feel guilty for almost killing Skull.
> 
> Now we have Fon and Luce! 
> 
> Fon I’m actually not to sure of because it already shows how much he cares for Skull. Fon falls fast and he knows it, but that doesn’t mean he’s just going to throw himself at Skull. At the moment he’s sitting back and watching the whole thing go down.
> 
> Luce.... She and Skull need to have a talk... that all I’m saying.
> 
> Colonello will be coming soon!! Not right now but very soon!!


	8. The “Talk” and Sleepover!

“-Reborn you shouldn’t steal other peoples stuff, you know how Verde’s reacts when you grab his stuff without permission.” Skull said while glaring at Reborn. It wasn’t as effective as he thought as Reborn just continued to look unimpressed, if not a little amused of the whole ordeal.

 

At the moment the gang had been chilling in their new home, yes **_their_ ** new home. At first Luce’s had offered her home as the base of operation and a place to relax if they choose to, but then....

 

\-------------------------------

 

_ “...I’m sorry but I can’t.” Skull said towards the rest of the group. Immediately the rest of the group stared at Skull all  curious on why he had chosen not to. Skull began to panic when the rest of the group gave him all their attention. _

 

_ “Wha-What I mean is that I’m not comfortable calling this place a home-Wait I didn’t mean it like that!-It’s just-um!” Skull began to to stumble over his words as Luce gave a small laugh in understanding. She waved her hand around trying to calm down the fretting cloud from his thoughts. _

 

_ “Don’t be sorry Skull. I understand, this house does not provide what you need. If you want to add your own flare then i’m more than happy to help.” Luce said while a gentle smile. Skull began to relax and nodded his head shyly.  _

 

_ “Mou, if we’re going to find a better place then we should start near the ocean, it's far less expensive.” Viper piped up and with that the whole room was thrown to chaos as they all threw their own opinion on where to live. Verde wanted to find a mansion that had a basement for his experiments, but Viper hissed out that that was more money wasted. Reborn and Fon were in a mad debate on a shooting range vs a training room. Lal chimed in from time to time.  _

 

_ Skull just sat back watching the whole chaos happen, he turned towards Luce who held a fond smile, but when he took a closer look she had such sad eyes as though mourning something. Wanting to know what has upsetted her, he gesture for her attention. Immediately she turned toward him and Skull pointed towards the door to talk, Taking the hint she quietly got up and headed outside with Skull. Skull barely dodge fast enough when the first shot rang out. _

 

_ Skull and Luce were in the garden. Luce was humming a soft lullaby as she was gently making a flower crown. Skull glanced at the flowers and saw her collect all of their colors on her flower crown. After a while of silent he began to open his mouth to ask what has upsetted her, but shut it after she turn to look at him with such sad eyes. _

 

_ “....You know I can see in the future right?” Luce asked, Skull watch as she turned her attention back towards the flower crown in her hand. “ I have seen many paths all leading towards the same conclusion since I was but a mere child...but” This is when her eyes began to water, her smile still there on her pretty face. _

 

_ “...I have seen so many versions of this but for the first time….I-I- You’re not mine?” At this she turned to look me straight in the eyes freezing me from such intense gaze she held. “-And they aren’t mine either? This is so odd I can’t put into words how strange this all is, and for the first time in my life…I can’t see the outcome of this” At this she lets out a small laugh full with mirth at the whole situation. _

 

_ She turns her back to me. The afternoon fresh air breezes by. I can smell her usual perfume, a lavender with a hint of mangos or tangerines I can’t say for sure. But it does remind me that who stands in front of me is supposed to be my sky...But. _

 

_ I look down towards my own hands, they are currently covers in my leather gloves, but that’s not what i’m looking at. I look at my inner flames, something that took a while to get the hang of. I can’t call my flames up to use, I lack control of my flames but I am getting better bit by bit. My flames are easy enough to spot, I spot Reborns molten golden flames curling protectively around mine, Lal rich blue flames circling ready to defend, Vipers hypnotic inigo flames hiding under my sights ready to strike when it’s the most unexpected, Fons enchanting red flames blunting stating that it’s ready to defend. And lastly Verde’s blinding lightning flames thrumming along my own ready to strike any that decides to touch me. _

 

_ A harmony is supposed to wind all of our flames into one single strand and I too have spotted the rest on the others as well showing that we are now becoming a harmony. _

 

_ But…. _

 

_ I glanced back towards Luce’s back, heart heavy and worry building up my chest. _

 

_ ‘...How come her flames aren’t tangled in ours?’ _

 

_ Thinking back, Skull has very short moments with Luce from the very start. She only gives out the missions and doesn’t helps at the front lines, but prefers to stay in the shadows. As a mafia Donna it is expected from her to be busy with her real family, but still. _

 

_ “..You noticed too huh?” Luce gave a small laugh, she slowly turned her dress fluttering in the afternoon breeze. Her eyes held such raw emotion, hurt,betrayal,and...happiness? _

 

_ “...Skull what i am to tell you won’t make sense now, but  _ **_believe me_ ** _ when I say that I mean it.” Luce took a few short steps, once in front of me she ever so gently places the flower crown on top of my head. She then slowly gave me a understanding smile, as though accepting what is to come. _

 

_ “..They are  _ **_yours_ ** _ and you must treasure them like I’ll never be able to.” _

 

_ In that warm afternoon day, the paths that were laid out crumbled and laid a new path, more sturdier than the previous one. Still they will have to face difficulties along their way, but this time is different. This time they have a sky who’ll never leave nor will he leave them. _

 

_ They calming walked back, both more at ease then they had previously been. Skull still didn’t get her criptive message, but he’s sure he’ll figure it out. _

 

_ Standing in front of the double door leading towards the meeting room. Skull hesitated for a moment, but then went and grab the knob. Slowly he twisted the knob until a small click was heard. _

 

_ Immediately the door fell inwards the room, being held by skulls hand was the now useless door knob. He glanced up and noticed how the whole room was a disaster. Bullet holes covered half the room and then some, while parts of machines were scattered around all damaged beyond repair. Meanwhile the others were sitting on the very few remaining chairs with the table now broken in half. They all looked like a reck. _

 

_ “……” _

 

_ “...So we figured out that instead of buying a mansion, we should build one from scratch” _

 

_ At that exact moment the chandelier collapse onto the broken table. _

 

_ “.....I-I don’t have  _ **_words_ ** _ -Ah-Okay-Okay.” _

  
  


\-----------------------------------------

 

And that's what lend us to building our own home from scratch. Having waited for a few months it was now complete to live and stay in. Day one in and already chaos is making its home here.

 

“Skull that's enough, Reborn should already know better by now” Lal said coming back down from the stairs. Looking around he saw that no one else had anymore bags to put away. Skull gave out a small huff in annoyance before turning back towards the living room to relax for once. The rest are quick to follow the cloud towards their new living room.

 

“ Well this is going be a new experience for all of us!” Skull said excitedly, running towards the room he grab the remote and started flipping channels. The rest piled in all sitting in the new leather L-shaped couch made to fit all of them. 

 

“ Yes this is very exciting now that we’ll be in eachothers throats more often.” Fon chirped out, Skull turned to look at him not having heard his comment. But then Lal started speaking making him forget his question.

 

“Hmph! All of you act like childrens it’s no wonder you’ll think so! I’m already used to bunking with others that I wish not to. Like Colonello. Hmph! That bastard!” Lal snared out a tick mark appearing on her forehead. Skull nodded having heard her speak several times about the love sick puppy that follows her like the plague.

 

“ I said it again but i’ll say it once more. If you want me to talk to the guy, you-”

 

“ It’s fine Skull I got it handled.”

 

“ If you say so.” Skull muttered while finally finding a good horror movie to watch. “ But backing up a bit, you have only bunked when on missions right? Haven’t you ever been invited to a sleepover before?” Skull said now leaning fulling back on the leather couch. 

 

“No, the girls were too scared to ask me.” Lal bluntly said, uncaring about some sleepover. But apparently it matter to Skull because a few seconds later his head was closing in on her space.

 

“ WHAT!?” Skull yelled out in surprise. Currently he had crawls over both Reborn and Verde’s lap in order to talk to Lal ( not that they minded the cloud half-way laying on their lap)

 

“You’ve never been to a sleepover!? Lal that’s sad!” Skull said feeling pity towards their current rain guardian. Lal blushed before pushing his face away making him go back towards his original seat.

 

“S-So what if i never went to a sleepover! It’s a waste of time!” Lal stammered out her face still slightly red. Skull rubbed his nose sitting more on the couch then before.

 

“But that’s still so sad!-Wait….Have any of you ever been to a sleepover before?” Skull asked as the thought took root. Looking around noticing how most of them looked like inverts or antisocial people, it wasn’t surprising when none of them raised their hands.

 

“.....Okay new plan. Let’s have a sleepover tonight.” Skull said while clapping his hands once. He turned around and jumped off the couch heading towards his new room.

 

“Mou! Why do we have to? That’s a waste of time spent with all of... **_them_ ** .”

 

“The feeling mutual my friend.”

 

“ I agree with Fon on this”

 

Skull paused at the door before slowly turning around. All of them froze at the utter HURT that was painted across Skulls face.

 

“..Really?”

 

“.....”

 

In the end they all caved and were currently setting up what Skull called a pillow fort.

 

“I don’t get the meaning of all of this. This all seems illogical.” Verde said while helping Reborn set up the blanket roof. Reborn just shrugged his shoulders not to sure either, but if it made their cloud happy then so be it.

 

All of them were forced to wear there pajamas since apparently that's what you have to wear for sleepovers. Reborn was wearing a black onesie with suns scattered around. Verde was forced into a dragon onesie by Skull who wouldn’t stop cooing at him making him blush to his ear tips.(the others were highly jealous) Meanwhile Viper wore a dark purple frog onesie. Lal had worn a blue penguin onesie and lastly Fon wore a red cat onesie as well. All given by their cloud who got them a while back but never had the guts to give it to them. But now…

 

“ Okay! This end looks good! How about you, Senpai, Verde?” Skull asked wearing a light purple sheep onesie. Reborn nodded and soon they all piled insight their makeshift fort.

 

The floor was covered in pillows and blankets, nearby stood a few drinks and chips while a few bags stood nearby filled with items to be used for their sleepover. They were all scatter around all finding this amusing to some extent. Meanwhile Skull started going over their supplies before pulling out some nail polish and ribbons and bows.

 

“ Ok first Fon you braid Lal’s hair while I do her nails the rest of you can pick any of the board games I have.” Skull said while handing Fon a brush and a few ribbons. Fon smiled and got closer towards Lal, Lal was about to snare at the storm but a quick pout from Skull stopped her in her motion. She glared at the floor while Fon brushed her hair smiling in amusement. Skull began to prep her nail while gesturing to the other colors he had.

 

Meanwhile Reborn, Viper, and Verde we going over which board to play.

 

“ How about some monopoly-”

 

“NO!”

 

“Mou! You’re no fun!”

 

“ Sorry but I already know how you are with real money, i’m afraid to see what you’ll do with fake money.” Verde said uncaring of their mist reaction. In the end they settled for Operation.

 

Soon the room was filled with talking and cursing from time to time.

 

“-And so he got busted! Haha can you believe how stupid he was! Cheat on a girl once and it’s no wonder she’s so cautions now!” Skull spoke laughing at the irony of the story. Lal hum in agreement as Skull finished up painting her nails. She felt Fon pat her head as he finished braiding her hair into a very elegant braid. She took a look on Skulls work as saw her nails were painted a rich blue with small goldfish on each nail.

 

“Skull when did you get so good at this?” Lal asked genuinely curious on how Skull had such skill with detail. Skull grew bashful and started putting away his supplies.

 

“ Well back when I was in the circus, back before I as old enough to drive anyways. I used to help around the circus a lot. So I also helped get the girls ready and a few of them showed me how to paint nails and such.” Skull said while putting her hands in cold water with small ice cubes. “ Here, this will make it harden faster, a tip from the girls” Skull winked at Lal making her let out a delighted laugh at Skull.

 

“ **BITCH!** ”

 

The three turned towards the other three who were very into Operation.

 

“This is the third time in a row, Verde how disappointing, out of everyone I thought  _ you _ of all people would-”

 

“FUCK YOU REBORN!”

 

Verde let out another curse when the beeper went off. Verde rolled over not wanting to play the game anymore. He was so close to smashing the game over Reborns stupid head. Viper just laugh having most of the money in their hands. How Viper gotten so much no one knows nor do they care to find out.

 

“Okay okay let's wrap it up and watch some movies” Skull said while watching Verde full out flung the game out of their fort. Reborn let out a bark of laughter at that but stopped when Skull scowled at him. Reborn gave an “innocent” smile which made Skull roll his eyes. 

 

Soon they were all laying down watching some comedy movie. Once in a while the others will kick or try to squeeze to be near the cloud. Meanwhile said cloud watched the movie unaware of the chaos going around him.

 

Skull let out a small gasp of air as a body settled over his own smaller one. He peeked over his shoulder and found Fon smiling down at him. It was a bit strain seeing as he was pushed onto the cloud by Viper. (who was now seething) Skull fought back a blush as he could feel Fon’s sculpture muscle from behind. His legs trapped between Fon’s own and can feel Fon’s lower half resting on Skull’s behind.

 

“My apologies I didn’t mean to lay on you like this.” Fon said smiling at the cloud. Skull nodded while shifting around trying to make room for the Storm. At the same time Fon began to move as well unconsciously grinding down on Skulls behind. Skull let out a surprised gasp halfway into a moan, when Fon was forcibly yanked off of Skull.

 

Verde glared down the Storm user while holding him by his braid thinking if fighting him would be worth it, but then Reborn intervene grabbing Fon’s shoulder in a bruising grip and properly throwing him near the corner of their blanket fort. Soon both Verde and Reborn laid side by side with the cloud as Fon gave a bashful smile in return unashamed of what had happen.

 

“ Um Reborn? That wasn’t necessary-”

 

“Fon gets warm during the night.”

 

“-Oh. Okay.”

 

Soon the group settle down once more, they had finally stopped trying to fight for the spot next to him as the movie played on. Soon after a few more movies The others had began to go to sleep all curling up on Skull. So they slept in the large living room all pacts up in one big pile as they continued to sleep. 

 

But in the darkness Reborn is seen trying to crawl over Skulls body, his eyes boring into Skulls sleeping face. Little snores escaped the cloud unaware of the wolf looming over his form. Reborn licked his lips as he slowly began to unzip Skulls onesie showing off his bare chest. Reborns heart began to hammer in his chest as he leaned in to get a taste of their clouds.

 

‘ _ My sweet little cloud, how trusting can you be with a beast like me nearby? _ ’

 

Reborn let small puffs of breath hit Skulls neck making him concussionly move his face to the side baring his neck towards the hitman to claim and mark. In the darkness yellow eyes shined with excitement at being the first to claim their kind cloud. He open his mouth to mark Skulls pale pretty neck when he felt the air shift.

 

“ **_...Move before I move you._ ** ”

 

Reborn froze when he heard Vipers voice. Turning to his left he spotted both Viper and Fon glaring him down, their own eyes glowing in the darken room. Turing to his other side showed that Verde and Lal too had their eyes glowing and looked ready to murder him. Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance before pulling up Skulls onesie and backing off. ( _ for now _ ) The room was returned to silence once more. All keeping watch of the dangerous Sun.

 

“...Don’t be mad because I actually have the balls to try and take our cloud.”

 

“That’s not the problem and you know it Reborn.”

 

Reborn pouted in defeat and cuddled Skulls leg. Their flames mingled and twine with each other slowly solidifying their harmony. The first night in their new home and already they were getting testy. Reborn sign knowing how a battle will commence to set a chain of command in their group.

 

However since Skull was already the most weakest he was already set in their misfit group. None tried to look at the other logic of maybe him being a Sky might change that thought. Oh Skull was a something that all unconsciously tried to protect,neither of them trying to figure out on why that is. But none could resist the pull of home that Skull promised and so they will continue doing their duty of protecting their sky never aware until it is far too late to disharmonize.

 

Though none of them are complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering about how they got the new mansion. They all chipped in, Reborn was actually going to offer to pay for Skulls things but was surprised when Skull just pulled out the money.
> 
> Reborn is confused.
> 
> Viper is amused since they know where the money came from.
> 
> Yup. A big battle will go down, not to sure if it should be a one on one or a free for all?
> 
> Clueless Skull is adorable but he really should fear more for his virginity. More teasing then some... fun will happen I. The next few chapters. Don’t worry the tags on this story will come up. 
> 
> (BTW it’s skull who has an oral fixation ;) )  
> Btw I love reading your comments they really do help make me write faster.


	9. What it means to be in a harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok you guys I have finally updated! To be quite honest the first part was done when I was drinking. Look back the next day I cring so hard since it was a nightmare of words. But I did like a few things drunk me spewed out. Other then that all good!!! Now to all those asking about if he’ll be the Sky Arcobaleno....please wait I have a plan that will be revealed later. Just know that he will but still be the cloud. I have a plan please wait for it, it won’t make sense. Also La will be the cloud, but also the rejected Arcobaleno.

_ Warmth.. _

 

_ Relief… _

 

_ Loneliness? Gone.. _

 

_ ‘Home, I’m home _ ’

 

Fon awoke with the feeling of emptiness, he barely looked around his surrounding still half asleep.

 

‘ _ Where did home go? _ ’

 

A small clatter is heard coming from outside the double doors. Slowly he took in his surrounds and saw the rest of his fellow guardians scattered around the living room floor. Lal was half sprawled on top on Reborn while Reborn slept using Verde’s leg as a pillow, ( he was drooling, hehe blackmail material) Meanwhile Viper was using Fon’s stomach as a pillow softly snoring. The blankets were scatter around their pillow fort, a small flashback of the previous night help wake up Fon’s sense’s.

 

Once Fon escape Vipers death grip ( Even for the world’s strongest martial artist it was still a struggle) He headed towards the kitchen where the sound has first originated. 

 

The door creaked open letting in a wonderful aroma of food being made hit Fon’s nose making Fon’s mouth water. There by the stove stood Skull still in his onesie cooking on the stove. 

 

Skull continued to hum a soft note while finishing up scrambling the eggs. He turned to the other pot which held the coffee beans and slowly added a few more ingredients inside the pot to richen the flavor. Hearing the door creak Skull turned and gave Fon a dazzling smile.

 

“Morning Fon! Come sit the food is almost ready!” Skull said while dragging the storm guardian towards the dinner table. Fon sat down still in a daze while watching Skull scurry back towards the stove to finish up the food. Fon snapped his head towards the door when a soft grumble is heard from outside the door, slowly Lal came in with her hair resembling a bird's nest and bags under her eyes. In short she looked like crap. 

 

“Don’t speak to me until I had my coffee.” Lal snared out watching Fon from the corner from her eyes.

 

Fon lets out a small amused chuckle free and watch Lal glare intensify. But then is distracted by Verde who bangs the doors open jolting the two awake. Verde stumble in grumbling under his breath then promptly sits down to try and sleep once more. Small snores are heard coming out from the scientist but the other two just ignore him for now seeing as the last two at coming in. Viper walks by clutching their pillow near their face, a small hiss escapes them when passing by Fon and Lal, seems they’re not a morning person? Reborn on the other hand seems akaw and lively as he elegantly sits on the nearest chair while watching Skull cook. Noticing that someone is staring at him, Reborn turns to Fon and flash him a smug grin while flashing his eyes yellow.

 

‘Oh  _ that's right, sun flames...Bastard. _ ’

 

Fon just continued smiling serenely tilting his head in amusement when Reborn began to pout at the lackluster reaction.

 

“Ok so two coffees-”

 

Skull is cut off when Lal snatches one gulping in down in one go, while Reborn is already sipping his when he was watching Lal, seriously is he a ninja?

 

“-Uh….Moving on. Strawberry milk-”

 

Viper lets out a small angry hiss before the cup disappears altogether and reappearing in Vipers hand.

 

“-....You  _ guys _ . Ah! Forget it! Come grab it!” Skull snapped while leaving the cups and containers with drinks in the middle of the table. In a blink of an eye Verde snatches a cup and fills it with coffee smacking Lal’s hand away. Lal gave Verde a murderess glare but backed off when Verde snared at her.

 

He was too tired to give a damn, having to watch over Skull last night was tiring as it was. Making sure that none of his other guardians try to jump Skull during the night was near impossible. It wasn’t like they were conscious but still. For some reason during the night all of them seems drunkenly drawn towards Skull like a moth to a flame. They weren’t doing anything bad per se, but when Fon stared nosing Skulls neck during the night that's when he yanked him off, having to use his flames for this was really ridiculous, but Verde lacks the muscles to move Fon so he had to use his flames to pull him off. Not only Fon but the others seems to snuggle Skull all innocently before trying to get more intimately closer.

 

Verde took a long slow sip of his coffee feeling is eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Thinking back, why was he trying to protect Skull?

 

A small flash of Skulls pale and bloody face crosses his mind making his heart drop.

 

Verde clicked his tongue in annoyance before focusing in front of him. 

 

Skull had just sat down at the head of the table. In order, on Skulls left was Reborn, Viper, and Verde. Then on his Right was Fon and Lal. Small talk was passed around while they ate Skulls (amazing) cooking. Before they knew it the food was gone and all were finally fully awake.

 

“-Ok then I’m gonna hit the showers. I’m going outside to practice for my latest stunt! Later!” Skull said while leaving the kitchen/dining room. They all gave small goodbyes towards their cloud. 

 

As soon as Skull shut the door they all turned towards each other. The air felt dense with all the killer intent flowing freely from them all.

 

“Now, now we should all think carefully on our actions from now on-”

 

“Pff pot calling the kettle black!”

 

“-Shut it Verde!”

 

“Reborn sit down! Don’t fight here idiot! We literally just got the house yesterday….Wait a week.”

 

“Lal’s right you should calm down Reborn, but seeing how quick it is to bruise your ego it’s no wonder you act as you do.”

 

Reborn snared at Fon getting his gun out, his eyes flashing in warning towards the Storm guardian. Usually he isn’t one to flash his eyes, but these are his fellow guardians, it’s different. The whole room was tense waiting for the other to snap. A deafening silence fell over them all watching each other carefully. 

 

Reborn let out a small huffle of annoyance before putting down his gun watching as the rest began to ease off their own killer intent.

 

“....This won’t work. Not like this  **_this_ ** won’t work. We’ll end up driving eachother up a wall if we continue like this. And even if one of us actually succeeded in seducing our cloud-”

 

“Like yesterday?”

 

“-Fon you have no room to talk.”

 

A few of them chuckled at Fon’s pout.

 

“ The POINT is that we should instead do a pack hierarchy.”

 

“Wait! Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? Because you and I both know that that is only reserved for Romantic bonds.” Verde asked. In this world when you have bonded with your guardians you’re either in a platonic bond or romantic bond, sadly there is small numbers of romantic flame bonds seeing how they must be willing to work with each other and respect the alone time when asked for it. 

 

The thing is…That is only reserve for Sky’s. Anything other then for a sky, since it is well know how Sky’s are known to harmonized with their chosen flame-mates. Well it is to basically saying a giant fuck you to their sky. Which is highly frowned upon.

 

The room got deadly quiet thinking it through. If they really wish to chase after Skull without ending in bloodshed, they’ll have to go through a pack dynamic, but if they do that they’ll be looked down upon by the whole mafia world. “Selfish”,”cruel”, and “greedy” won’t cover it.

 

“...Damn it….We’ll have to asked our sky for permission. That’s the only way I can see it without it blowing up on our face.” Lal said, her face stone cold knowing that this confrontation might end with them facing mockery with the rest of the mafia world.

 

“..Fine we’ll head out tomorrow towards Luce’s for now we play along.” Reborn said his eyes narrowing on the nearby window. The rest followed his gaze as spotted Skull on his motorcycle in his own riding field. Skull can be heard laughing and letting small yells of excitement escape his lips. They all continue to stare at Skull feeling their frazzle flames ease.

 

\-----------------------

 

The next day they all stood in front of Luce’s office door. Skull was off getting new parts for his motorcycle while they went to Luce’s. Reborn was the one to knock while the rest stood nearby feeling their hearts clenched more when they heard Luce’s voice saying to enter. Once inside Luce set aside her papers giving her full attention towards the future arcobaleno. 

 

“Hello, I wasn’t expecting a surprise visit from you guys.” Luce let out a small chuckle escape her lips while watching them sit nearby. Reborn was the only one still standing, his form seemed tense though. 

 

‘ _ This must be important _ .’

 

Luce thought while watching the others faces.

 

“ What can I do for you guys?” Luce siad while gently folding her arms over her desk. The room again was put in silence, none spoke up. Just as Reborn was to speak Viper aburly stood up making them all turn towards them.

 

“We wish to do a pack hierarchy with Skull as our center.” Viper bluntly said stunning the Donna. She reeled back a bit, Her face flashed with thousands of emotions all looking like sadness, despair, guilty, then finally understanding and forgiveness. The rest began to relax at her understanding gaze.

 

“ I see…” Luce closes her eyes letting a smile take over her face, it was calm and understanding. But deep inside she was hurting.

 

“ _ You already accepted the consequences, now give them what they had never had. _ ’

 

“Very well, proceed.” 

 

With that the other guardians seem to sag in relief knowing that they’ll be able to start the pack hierarchy ritual without any negativity. If a sky gives you permission then it is fine. One by one they leave Luce’s office, but then Viper who was the last one turns towards Luce and stares straight into her eyes.

 

“.....I know.”

 

With that they shut the door and leave Luce alone in her office. Letting out a small sign she goes back to signing a few more papers for the day.

 

A wet drop appears on her paper freezing her in her track. She watches as more slowly gather onto the paper. Gently she lifts a hand and brushes her face.

 

“W-What? Why?” Luce asked while swiping a few tears from her face. As minutes pass by she slowly stops trying to wipe away her tears and begins to sobs and hiccup.

 

“W-Why do I cry when I already accepted this path?”

 

“Even still...It  **_hurts_ ** .” Luce said between hiccups.

 

Luce curled over herself as she continued to cry over the lost of the bond that will never be.

 

‘ _ They were never yours to begin this. Don’t forget Luce, think of the future _ .’

 

Yet she continued to cry like a child hiding from the storm.

 

Meanwhile Skull came back with the other guardians surrounding him, listening to him talk about anything and everything. Their faces more relaxed and more at ease.

 

\----------------------------

 

They had all settled to have a free for all next weekend when Skull won’t be around. Surprisingly they all seemed to get along throughout the week leading up to the free for all. Though that mainly had to do with Skull being with them at all time and any moment when he isn’t they all seem to go either on solo missions or stay in their rooms. 

 

The guardians all stood in the middle of the woods having chosen this place as their fighting arena.

 

“Ok so the rules are. Don’t die. Onced you’re knocked out your out. I’ve been waiting so long for this~”

 

A small shiver went up everybody's spin as the blood thirsty grin on Reborn’s face.

 

“Wait! What do you mean don’t die-”

 

**_BANG!_ **

  
  


\---------------

 

Skull parked the car then went towards the back seat to grab the groceries. In their small group of six only two can actually cook. The one time Skull asked if Verde cooked, he blinked at Skull.

 

“Yeah, Last time I tried, my spaghetti hissed at me.”

 

Skull shook his head trying to rid himself of the terrify thought of one of Verde’s creation. Once they had started living together a schedule of sort was set up for him. He was to learn on how to defend himself from both Fon and Reborn (torturers!) and then learn more about the mafia laws and life with Viper and Lal ( they bickered back and forth on what was more important to teach me, at one point Viper has teleported us away leaving Lal seething) Verde was the doctor of the group. He works to just figure out how Skulls flames worked.

 

“-Listen, Cloud flames don’t bring back the dead. The fact that you subconsciously do this is enough to make every scientist bash their heads in.”

 

Other then that nothing else has gone down aside from some missions here and there. Whenever they have free time they get together for a game or two.

 

The fact he can use his flames to repair walls is a god sent.

 

Skull dropped the bags to the side while he dug around for his keys. He let out a small cheer of victory when he finally found it. Seriously, having so many pockets can be a nightmare. Skull shoved the key inside and waited until he heard the all too familiar click of the door unlocking before pushing to go in.

 

His steps seem to echo around the empty hallways as he headed towards the kitchen. Skull hummed a tune, his arms were starting to burn but he paid no attention to it. Shooting his foot out, he kicked the kitchen door open seeing as his hands were currently full at the moment. He took a few steps inside the kitchen before freezing at the sight before him.

 

“....”

 

“....”

 

“-Okay I know this looks bad but we have a good excuse this time!”

 

Skull looked around the kitchen that currently held the rest of his guardians.

 

Reborn sat on the kitchen counter holding an ice pack on his left eye. His face had cuts and bruises all around along with his cut lip, and his hair was a disaster to look at.. Looking further down his usual black suit was gone, he only had his yellow under shirt which had tears and blood. Poking out from the small cuts there were white bandages wrapped around his stomach and left shoulder. His pants we around the same state as well, He currently had his hand holding his left foot while pulsing out sun flames to heal his injury.

 

Fon was also holding an ice pack but to the top of his forehead while glaring daggers at Reborn. Fon’s face had a large bruise on his cheek and also small cuts. His hair was out of its usual braid gently framing his face quite nicely if he didn’t have all those bruises. Skull blushed when he noticed how Fon was shirtless showing of his muscles for the world to see. A inked dragon wrapped around Fon’s arm making Skulls heart jump to his throat. Fon’s chest was also covered in cuts and bruises while his lower stomach was wrapped up while holding his clearing disjointed shoulder.

 

Lal had the a cut lip and a swollen eye, a few burn marks here and there. Her neck and shoulder was covered in bandages while her arm was in a casket. She glower at Fon as if if she glared hard enough he’ll explode with thought alone. She had a chunk of her clothes burned or cut off. Her upper left thigh was in bandages while the other was covered in scraps. 

 

Verde no longer had his lab coat and was wearing a thin green tank top, like the rest he was covered in bruises and cuts. A large slash was covering his left cheek. His left arm was cover in bandages while a few parts were starting to look more red as time went on. Even covered Skull could see how Verde cradled his stomach, probably has a large bruise. His eyes were glowing a vivid green as he continued to glare at Lal.

 

Viper...They were not wearing their usual cloak. Instead they were in a baggy black shirt while wearing knee length shorts. They held the ice pack on their cheek clearly bruised, Their eyes were still cover by their bangs but if Skull was to guess they are probably glaring at Verde. Their hands were wrapped in bandages while they held scraps on their knees. Looking further down Skull spotted Vipers foot in a cast as well. Even with the lack of cloak Skull still couldn’t tell if Viper is a very lean man of a lean women. 

 

Skull took a step back feeling faint, A headache was building behind his eyelids. Squeezing his eyes close he pinched the brink of his nose letting out a long sign. Looking back towards the injured guardians He turned towards their fridge which held a whiteboard. There the guardians were numbers from one to five, in order from one is Reborn,Fon,Lal,Verde,then Viper in fifth. 

 

“..... **Explain** .”

 

“....Well we decide to stop fighting once and for all by a free for all.” Reborn said while gesturing around the room as though i’m the slow one. Narrowing my eyes at the sun flame user I waited for him to continue. Verde then spoke up sparring Reborn from my anger.

 

“Not to worry we all gave consent before the battle began. Though some people don’t know that when someone is out,  **_you’re not suppose to keep hitting them_ ** !” Verde snared at Lal who just scoffle.

 

“Says the lightning! I fought too many lighting to know to not stop until blood is drawn-”

 

“Isn’t the bruise on my face proof enough! You failure of evolution!”

 

“-Want me to knock you out because I will if you keep whining!”

 

They both glared at each other before Verde scoffled and turned away from her. A small smirk graced her face as she smugly thought about the authority she now had as the third strongest in their group.

 

“ Mou, this was pointless, Everything is fine and nothing is broken so stop worrying Skull.” Viper said while blowing their bangs in the air. For a split second Skull could spot Vipers eyes, a dark indigo framed by long lashes. In seconds they were hidden once more as they tried to get into a more comfortable position.

 

“....So you are all ok now?”

 

“ **YES!** ”

 

“....SO why the list?”

 

“That's for who doing groceries, Reborns doing next week's.” Verde bluntly said, lie through his teeth. Skull is still a civilian and would try to run if he ever found out on what the list really meant.

 

“Wait what about me?”

 

“Skull you’ll be going with all of us since you are the main cook of this group.”

 

“Okay, now then. Fon do you need a hand? No pun intended” Skull said while walking towards Fon. Fon gave a small smile towards Skull before nodding. Skull grab Fon arm getting ready to pop it back.

  
  


“Okay, on three? One, two”

  
  


**SNAP!**

  
  


“ _ FUCK! _ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So yeah now the ball is rolling aka seduce the cloud is under go!
> 
> I was originally gonna write the fight scene but ended up getting confused half way through on who was fighting. In the end I scratched it off and left you to your own thoughts on the fight.
> 
> So Reborn is now the top dog, meaning if he tells the rest of the guardians to do something they will without complaining since the fight determined that he was fit to protect them. Then if Reborn is not around then that responsibility falls towards Fon, etc etc.
> 
> I don’t know if you guys have read my other fan fiction but in it I go on to explain how those within a harmony are put in either a platonic harmony or a romantic harmony. The reason it’s hard to have a romantic harmony has to fall on the rest of the guardians, clouds are already know to be possessive or stand off-ish. Because of that the harmony doesn’t want to strain and will be the safe course of being platonic with the sky in the center. Rarely is there ever not a sky in the center and if so must be approved by the sky. Even though Luce isn’t the sky in their group they still think she is and she’ll play the part until they realize who the sky really is.
> 
> Viper already knows that skull is a sky only because of their good observational skills. But like hell they’ll tell the rest. This is more fun.
> 
> Luce, I hate and love her because of how she had to spend time with the Arcobaleno, gain a small harmony then break it. As a sky I think that will be the most painful thing in their life’s seeing as their power is to harmonize. But now she can’t see the future all that clearly and can hope that only good things will come with this change.


	10. Reborn the man, the myth, the blue balled asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys!!! I can’t believe I have over 100 bookmarks!!! 
> 
> For me this is huge like huge huge!!!
> 
> To celebrate I’ll ask a question and you my dear readers will have a chance to be one of the three people who I will write for!!!  
> Either a small print to a scenario or best couple, he’ll I’ll even do a one-shot if you ask!! 
> 
> It won’t be one here, BUT I will be in the same collection!!!
> 
> Or if you want the same thing I’ll give out it in one long bonus chapter here!!
> 
> I’ll message you if you’ve won so please be patient.
> 
> Okay question!
> 
> “What does it mean to be a cloudy sky?”
> 
> There!! You all have a chance and I’ll add closed when I have chosen the three!!!
> 
> [CLOSED]

Skull flop onto the living room couch utterly exhausted. Having just gotten back from a ten hour performance was exhausting. Skull let out a grunt when he felt a shoe jabbing into his rib, but was too exhausted to move so he just laid there accepting his fate for what it was. A deep chuckle is heard from above Skulls and a second later Skull gasp out when one of the guardians decide to sit on him. Lifting his head he strains to look at who was sitting on him and discover it to be the destructive sun guardian. 

 

Reborn raises an eyebrow as though daring Skull to fight back, but instead Skull gives him an annoyed pout and flops back to try and sleep. Reborn’s right finger twitch wanting to pull out his gun and shoot the cloud for ignoring him, but instead leans more weight on Skull making he grumble in annoyance.

 

“What do you want Reborn?” Skull asked his voice muffled by the cusin. Reborn got off of Skull and watched as Skull sat up stretching his arms out while arching his back showing his small curves. Reborn watched Skull with an unreadable expression as Skull sleepily look into Reborns eyes, his eyes half lid with tiredness.  

 

“Can’t I simply enjoy your presence?” Reborn purred out while resting one knee next to Skulls leg caging him from escaping the sun. “ My  _ cloud _ .” Reborn leaned closer towards Skulls face waiting for Skull to sputter or become a blushing mess.

 

Unfortunately Skull was dead tired and wasn’t in the mood to play Reborns games.

 

“That’s fine with me, but I had a long day” Skull said while yawning. “ Sorry Reborn but I’m too tired for tonight, we can hang out tomorrow?” Skull mumbled while getting up knocking Reborn off and making him take a few steps back. Skull lightly ran his hand over Reborn’s shoulder, his cloud flames dancing across Reborn’s own sun flames. Skull walked towards the door and swung it open, but not before telling Reborn good night.

 

The living room is quiet for once as Reborn stood there frozen on the spot. A second later he glared where Skull had once been.

 

“ So this is how you want to play?” Reborn siad while running his hand over where Skull had ran earlier. A smirk graced his face as his eyes flashed yellow. “ Well then.”

 

_ “...Let’s play.” _

 

_ \--------------------- _

 

“Here Skull, for you.” Reborn said while handing Skull a small bag. Skull gave Reborn a puzzled look not to sure why he was giving Skull a present when it wasn’t even his birthday.

 

“Oh? Thank you Reborn but what it’s for?” Skull asked while opening the bag then reaching inside and pulling the gift outside revealed a apron. The apron was a vibrant yellow with polka dots on them with the words “ Have a Sunny Day!” write across the front.

 

“ Since you’re our cook I decided to get you something useful for once, do you like it?” Reborn said a cunning smirk played on his face as he watch for Skulls reaction towards the gift. Skull didn’t say anything for a while and just stood there as he stared at the apron in his hand. Suddenly Skull had wrapped Reborn in a hug surprising the hitman at the sudden affection.

 

“I love it! Thanks Reborn that's so sweet!” Skull said a giant grin on his face, his eyes shined with happiness as he looked deep into Reborns eyes. Reborn must really love his cooking if he got him a apron to wear. It’s also in Reborns flame color, so the must mean that Reborn is thoughtful on his gift!

 

Reborn stood still looking deep into Skull’s memorizing eyes as Skull continued to hug the hitman.

 

“I’ll be sure to wear it when I cook dinner for tonight- Wah!? H-Hey Reborn stop!?” Skull yelped as Reborn began to furiously rub Skulls head making his hair flair out wildly. Skull try to grab Reborns hand away from his head but lacked to muscles to remove it, so he was stuck as Reborn continued to angrily pet Skull’s soft hair.

 

‘ _ This cloud is going to be the  _ **_death_ ** _ of me. _ ’ 

 

\---------------------

 

“Fwah! Finally something cold for once!”  Skull exclaimed as he popped the popsicle back in his mouth. He let out a small hum in appreciation of popsicle stick. 

 

Reborn had asked Skull to walk around a nearby city for a mission. Having nothing better to do, Skull agreed and they were now walking past the park when the sun’s heat finally won out. Foregoing the usual stuntman suit and make-up, Skull instead wore a thin dark purple tank top and gray knee length shorts. Skull still wore his usual piercings, so for today he didn’t draw too much attention towards himself unless someone actually looked at him. 

 

Reborn hummed as he licked his own ice cream, a mocha flavored ice cream cone. Looking back towards Skull who fanned his flushed face the sun already starting to tan his rather pale skin a few shades darker. Reborn watched as Skull pops the popsicle out of his mouth before lickling it slowly fro the bottom then upwards, his now red tongue drags across the popsicle catching any drop that might fall. Memorized Reborn locked gazes with Skulls tongue as it quickly darts out to lick his lips, just looking made Reborn want to screw the rules and drag Skull away to fuck that pretty mouth hard.

 

“-Reborn?”

 

Reborn snaps his attention back towards the cloud who was looking concern towards the sun guardian.

 

“I was thinking. What is it Skull?”

 

“Oh. I was going to tell you that your ice cream was melting.” Skull said while fishing out some napkins for Reborn. 

 

Reborn looked back towards his own hand and saw that the ice cream was indeed melting and was now running over his hands. Reborn grabbed the napkins and cleans his hands off then trying to lick up the melting ice cream.

 

‘  _ Embarrassing, Reborn you are the greatest hitman, you are flawless and god like, yet...’ _

 

Reborn stole a glance towards Skull who was watching Reborn lick up his ice cream with a small blush which turned brighter when he noticed that Reborn was now watching him. 

 

_ ‘Why do I feel like such a fool when I’m around you?’ _

 

Reborn continued to lick up his ice cream as Skull went back to looking around the park. Reborn perked up when Skulls phone went off.

  
  


Fumbling for a second Skull jammed his popsicle down his throat, showing only the stick as he grabs his phone out of his pocket. Checking to see who was calling him, Skull signed when he saw it was just a text from one of his friends. Giving a quick text he pushed his phone back in his pocket before dragging his popsicle out from his mouth. Looking to his left Skull gave a surprised yelp when he saw Reborns ice cream crushed in his hand. 

 

Reborn watched as Skull just deepthroated the goddamn popsicle stick in his mouth and calming texted while he was at it too. Lord, he doesn’t know how much longer he can take. This was so  _ unfair.  _ Reborn just watched Skull silently as filthy dirty thoughts crossed his mind making his mind fry over. He can faintly hear Skull yell at him as he clenched his ruined ice cream in one hand while staring at Skull dumbly.

 

“You?Popsicle stick-How?”

 

“-Huh? Oh! Yeah I don’t have much of a gag reflex. If I wanted to I could eat a banana whole!-Wait, Reborn where are you going? Reborn? Reborn!”

 

Skull has accidentally seduced the seducer without trying, and Skull isn’t too sure if that's a good thing?

 

\--------------------

 

Reborn shut the front door with a loud bang. He strolled towards the stairs wanting nothing more then to sleep. After having to finish a difficult hit which should have taken less than three hours, spanned for up to  _ nine. _

 

Reborn set one foot on the stairway getting ready to head upstair, until the kitchen door connected to the hallway open up and out pops Skull.

 

Skull stood by the door his makeup and piercings off while wearing loose fitting clothes and his apron that Reborn gifted him.

 

“Oh! Reborn you’re home!” Skull said while wiping one of his hands on a hand towel. Skull walked towards Reborn as Reborn stood in full height watching Skull reach him.

 

“Welcome home Reborn! You look tired, want something to eat?” Skull said giving Reborn a dazzling smile stunning Reborn in place. Skulls flames were curled lazily with Reborns flames happily nuzzling with Reborns making something primal preen under the attention.

 

But still Reborn stood frozen, never having heard a welcome home and had gotten used to an empty home. It just hit him that here was a person waiting for him and offer a way to relax. Judging by how late it was, Skull was probably waiting for his arrival.

 

“....Yeah, I’m home.” Reborn said dumbly as Skull took that as an approval and started dragging Reborn towards the kitchen. Skull as usually began talking about how today had went. 

 

Reborn took in a deep breath when the aroma hit his nose making his shoulders relax. He was guided towards the dinner table and sat down when Skull let go of his arm. He set his fedora to the side as he watched Skull pour some food onto his plate. Skull continued to chatter on as he watched him bring him food. On the plate held some fried rice and ground beef with cube potatoes in them. Taking a spoonful he begins to eat as Skull watches him eat. 

 

“-Then Verde got in trouble when Lal figured out that it was him who changed her shampoo! Ahaha Lal is still mad at him” Skull said laughing at today's earlier situation. He watched as Reborn inhaled his food and gave small hums and nods listening to Skull talk.  Reborn must be really tired if he’s not even trying to throw a sarcastic remark Skull thought sadly. 

 

Unconsciously he stretched his arm and gently ran his hand through Reborn’s hair.

 

The room frozen in an awkward pause as Skull reeled in on what he just did. Slowly a blush began to cover Skulls face as he stumbled over his words. 

 

Meanwhile Reborn stood wide eyes, Skulls hand still buried in Reborns hair. 

 

Skull let out a small squeak when Reborn lean towards Skulls hand letting out a tired sign. Skulls purple eyes met Reborns black eyes as they gazed into eachothers eyes. Reborn flashed his eyes yellow pulsing out his flames towards Skull, while Skulls flames followed suit and flashed back.

 

In Skulls eyes Reborn finally noticed a flash of another color too fast for him to identify. Getting curious Reborn leaned closer unintentionally boxing Skull. Skull let out a small gasp as he finally notice Reborn towering over him. 

 

Reborn hovered over Skull, Skulls hand now rested lightly on Reborns shoulder trying to keep some balance as Reborn caged Skull in his chair having both arms rest on the chair. Again Reborn pushed out his flames flashing his eyes to Skull and again Skull responded. Reborn eyes widen when he finally saw what he didn’t think possible.

 

Skulls memorizing purple eyes flashed a dazzling purple with the outer edge a brilliant orange.

 

Immediately Reborn pounces, his flames taking full control of his movement as he lunged at the unclaimed sky standing before him. Skull let out a cry of surprise as the chair finally tilted. Reborn reached out trying to rip Skulls shirt off to lay a mark on him. 

 

‘ _ A SKY! SKY!SKY!SKY!SKY!SKY! _ **_MYSKY!_ ** _ ’ _

 

Reborn could faintly hear as Skull yelled out for him to snap out of it. Snap out of what? He feels fine. Better then fine actually now that a sky both kind and powerful stands before him ready for the taking.

 

His heart was banging in his chest in excitement when he realized the perfect sky laying before him. Most of the time he tends to brush off other sky’s and their sky attractions, because either they aren’t his type or are too weak. In this life he was raised to be careful of who will chain him down. But this  **_sky_ ** his sky his cloudy sky was kind with no pretty chains for him to wear. All this sky offered was a home to go back to, something he had never dreamed about. And he is here for the taking, just a little more and he’ll be able to carve out his name on  **_his sky’s_ ** neck.

 

“R-Reborn….Stop... _ Please _ …”

 

Reborn finally stood still his mind finally coming back to him. He gently let go of Skulls shirt as he finally noticed Skulls distrest.

 

Skull laid sprawled on the floor trapped between Reborns arms, Skulls hair was splayed around his cheeks had teary tracks as he continued to silently cry, his shoulders shook as Reborn continued to grip both of Skulls hands in one holding it above his head. His other hand was under Skulls shirt showing off Skulls toned stomach to the cold air making him shiver, though it could also be how Reborn was holding him.  Skulls left leg was wrapped around his hip a small tremble is felt as his other leg laid near his chest trying to curl into himself.

 

Skull continued to sob and hiccup as Reborn finally released Skull from his hold, A new bruise is shown on Skulls wrists as he held them near his face trying to hide from Reborn. Reborn felt like he’s been shoot a thousand times then left in the antarctic sea. His face continued to pale as the realization on what he almost did caught up to him.

 

‘ _...I almost forced a harmony on  _ **_Skull,_ ** _ Skull who did nothing but smiled and laugh now lays on the floor crying because of  _ **_me_ ** _. _ ’

 

Skull flinched when Reborn gently grab his wrist slowly bringing it up to his lips. Skull let out a small hiccup watching Reborn with unease still confused on what just happened. Thinking back now, out of nowhere Reborn had pushed Skull to the floor his face looking nothing like the man he knew. That Reborn was scary, his eyes were bright yellow while clawing at his skin hurting him and making something in his soul feel unsafe. He tried to push off Reborn but with one arm Reborn immobilized him, it wasn’t until his hand started to wander up his shirt that he truly began to panic. He can’t really say what it was but his flames were screaming to get away making Skull panic worser. Finally feeling defeat Skull finally let his tears fall fearing the person hovering over him, this wasn’t his Reborn, Hs Reborn who would never scare him like this.

 

Reborn poured sun flames into his lips healing Skulls left wrist. Hearing Skulls hiccups turn into sniffles he gently cradle his hand while grabbing his other hand and giving it the same treatment.

 

“..I’m sorry for scaring you Skull…..I truly mean it.” Reborn softly spoke trying not to scare Skull away again. His looked into Skulls tearful eyes his eyes looking guilty and pain filled. He gently let go of Skulls hand and brought his hand close to Skulls face to brush away Skulls tears. Skull flinched and closed his eyes, his mind still panicking, Reborn froze then slowly got off the floor.

 

Reborn walked over to the table, his plate scrapped clean and his fedora sitting next to it. He grabbed his fedora and put it on shadowing his eyes from Skulls.

 

“...I’ll leave if you feel safer that way.”

 

The kitchen was quiet all you could hear was Reborn footstep leave the dining room. He grabbed the knob fulling ready to leave the entire mansion not wanting for Skull to feel unsafe in his own home.

 

“..W-wait!” Skull said his hand gently grabbing Reborns hand that held the door knob. Reborn glanced at Skull his eyes dull while watching Skull from the corner of his eyes.

 

“P-Please don’t leave, don't leave  _ me _ .”

 

Reborn grip the door knob harder his shoulders tense as he glared at his hands, not Skull’s but his own that refused to move.

 

“..I scared  _ you _ ….You were  _ crying _ ….because of  _ me _ .” Reborn snapped out trying to get Skull to let him go, but instead with his other hand Skull grabbed Reborns suit in a gentle grip. Reborn turned sharply towards Skull making him flinch away from Reborns yellow eyes. His eyes held anger in them, not at Skull but at himself.

 

“Let me go Skull.” Reborn order trying to control his wild emotions from getting out from control.

 

Color Reborn surprised because he did not expect Skull to outright hug him. Not after scaring him to death and almost forcing something so sacred that can be punishable by death.

 

“Yes I was scared, but that wasn’t you! I know you’ll never hurt me and I know you’ll never intentionally hurt me! So please don't’ leave!” Skull begged the hitman burying his head in Reborns back. 

 

Reborn said nothing for a long while as Skull continued to hold tight onto Reborn afraid he might leave him. Slowly he let go of the door knob and instead held Skulls hand in his giving it a small squeeze.

 

“Skull...you’re too _ kind _ I fear that I might end up hurting you without trying to.”

 

“Does that mean you’ll stay?”

 

“Only if you want me to.”

 

Skull tugged Reborn around and hugged him from the front laying his head in Reborns chest hearing Reborns steady heart beat.

 

That night Reborn and Skull slept in the living room couch both not wanting to leave each other. Reborn found out that his cloud was shockingly a sky ( which makes more sense now thinking about it) and Skull comfort the Sun guardian feeling his distress about the whole situation. Have it been anyone else and Skull wouldn’t have given them a second chance, but this was Reborn who he befriend almost a year ago who would play pranks and annoy those when in a bad mood. The Sun guardian who always hears Skull talk for hours and never get mad. 

 

Skull laid curled in Reborns chest softly snoring as Reborn stayed up trying to sort out this whole mess, his hand gently petting Skulls hair. Now that he knows that Skull is a cloudy sky, a very rare sky more rare then an actual sky. He now has to come to a conclusion on what to do. 

 

Does he tell the rest of his pack tomorrow or once the courting has finished? Thinking about it, as the leader he could stay near and watch the process go down. Nodding to himself he set his fedora on the coffee table and snuggled into the blankets, coming to the decision to let them go in blind and either hope they get the hint of he’ll tell them one by one. He want to see them court Skull for who he is then what he is. It matters not that Skull is a cloudy sky, Skull is still his cloud until it’s time to reveal his true flames.

 

His week was up, now Fon was to go and seduce the dense cloudy sky. For now he will bathe in Skulls flames that smoothed out any edges his own flames might have and thrum happily around his.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup so that just happened......
> 
> I was originally going to make seven but it seems strange since I know they all have busy schedules and will have to work on some days.
> 
> Reborn is getting blue balled by Skull, Skull doesn’t realize that that’s not something you share. But I will say that Skull has had other boyfriends/girlfriend but they never lasted more then three months. They want Skull the stuntman not The real Skull. He’s never went farther then doing oral and hasn’t gone “all the way” yet.
> 
> They are going to fix that.
> 
> You have to keep in mind, under everything all guardians want to be soul bound to a sky. It’s in their nature. So for him to continuously push away other sky’s is hurting his soul. So to find one who he knows is safe and he has been waiting for more then two decades. Of course he’ll act all crazy and possessive.
> 
> Reborn still loves Skull for who he is and finding him to be a sky is just a bonus.
> 
> He does plan on telling Skull but not right now, first he needs to gain back his control.


	11. Fon's hit or miss adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> Ok before you guys get mad I have a good excuse!
> 
> So I had been working on the winners' one-shots and once I got rolling I couldn't stop. I began to give too much information and I know my limits so I had to keep trying to shorten it but also make it long enough to lure you guys in. I also began getting full shifts from my job and had to go back to school from my spring break. (TwT)
> 
> Also to the winners, the promised short story will be found in my works! Don't worry I made sure to label them accordingly. I hope you guys love them I work really hard on them!

Fon awoke to the crack of dawn, the sun slowly spilling inside the rather dark room as Fon rose from his bed. Letting out a small yawn he scratched at his loose hair then got up to get ready for the day. The bed squeaked as the blanket spill towards his lap showing off his bare chest in the morning sun. Now up and ready he headed towards his connected bathroom to get ready for today.

 

He locked his room now fully dress and ready for today, a rush of excitement burst through his as he remembers that today was the day that started  **_his_ ** one-week courting. Letting a genuine smile grace his face, he turns to head downstairs to go to his training room. 

 

Near the staircase leaning on the rail was Reborn all dress up with no wrinkle in sight. Fon froze not sure why Reborn was standing near, but a quick look at his body language showed no hostility making him relaxes his muscles.

 

“....”

 

Nothing was said to one another for a long time, but slowly Reborn pushed off the railing and slowly walked towards Fon’s direction. A small smirk played on his face as his eyes were hidden by his fedora. Nearing Fon he finally looked at Fon’s eyes his eyes saying all that he needed to know.

 

“Don’t forget the rules.”

 

Fon nodded his head in understanding before heading downstairs to get ready for today.  Passing by the living room door which was unusually cracked open. Fon glanced inside and spotted Skull sleeping peacefully on the couch. Halting in his track he quickly twisted around to head inside the living room.

 

Skull laid sprawled on the couch as he cuddled the blankets, hoarding them from the others. His hair extra messy and makeup and piercing gone. Fon softly chuckled at the very innocent cloud slumbering before him. Gently he brushed some of Skulls hair away from his face making Skull unconsciously snuggle into Fons warm hands. Fons smile grew warmer as he leaned in to kiss Skulls forehead.

 

“My cloud how you make me feel at ease is really amazing, I hope you’ll let me inside your heart and let me return the favor.”

 

__________________________

  
  


“Fon?”

 

Fon turn around mid halt in his morning katas. Skull is seen standing near the training room entrance as he clutches the door frame. After a lot of talking and baiting Skull finally resign himself to train under Fon for this week. Fon is still unsure why Skull paled when asked to train.

 

Perhaps he’s unused to other martial art forms?

 

“Ah yes, Skull please come in. I’m still doing a few stretches so please wait a moment.” Fon said while giving Skull a nod of encouragement. Skull nodded before getting near Fon and start his own stretches. He started from the few basics as the sound of the outdoor waterfall is heard lulling them both towards relaxation.

 

Finally done Fon turn to get Skulls first lesson of the day when he saw just how flexible Skull can really be. Fon eyes pop open in surprise as he gapes at Skull who was in the middle of doing the splits while resting his head on his leg. Giving a small hum, Skull let go and twisting until he was doing the splits the other way and then proceeded to rest his head and arms on one side then after a few seconds he switched towards the other. Finally, Skull seems to notice the lack of noise and turn towards Fon who was still staring at him in bewilderment.

 

“..How many time do I have to keep telling you guys that I’m part of a _ circus _ ?” Skull asked bluntly, finally done stretching and sat down normally. 

 

Fon snapped out of it and gave Skull a smile trying not to think about Skulls flexibilities and what that might mean for their future courting.

 

“My apologies my friend,” Fon said while directing Skull to get up so they may start their lessons.

 

An hour in and already Skull was winded. Skull let out a puff of air escape his lips as he gasps for air. Letting out a small curse he jumped away from Fon’s knee that nearly crushed his head in. Jumping back he bent his knees before pushing forward while swinging his fist just like Fon taught him. Fon blinked into existence before disappearing and reappearing behind Skull and kicking him a few meters away. Skull gasped out as his back met the damaged wall as he slumped down in defeat. 

 

Weakly Skull tried to get up he was pushed back by the Storm guardian. Trying to get off Fon’s grasp he wiggled and squirm around. Still, Fon held his throat in a vice grip while he dug his other hand into Skulls shoulder, his other leg was pressing down on Skulls seeing as he was trying to kick Fon off of him. Having known that Skull will be mostly healed within an hour, but will still be sore and bruised for a few days at least helped Fon’s conscious.

 

It still hurt him to hurt Skull but he at least knows Skulls limits now.

 

Still, Skull being persistent tried to shake off Fon not wanting to admit defeat. They struggled for a while before Skull finally freed his leg from Fons and tried to kick him away. Fon not expecting that pushed his leg further to restrain Skulls movements.

 

But instead, his foot slid from Skulls leather pants and rested between his parted legs.

 

Skull let out a surprised gasp and tried to shut his legs from the intimate touch.

 

Fon surprised from the sudden acting adjusted his balance unconditionally grinding down on Skulls private parts. 

 

Skull let out a breathless whine as he tensed his muscles from the contact. Skull then froze his face slowly turned into a feverish red while he gave a small squeak in embarrassment. Finally finding his strength SKull let his legs part while pushing Fon’s leg away from his private part. Meanwhile, Skull couldn’t look at Fon’s face too embarrassed by what had just happened. 

 

“O-Okay I think that's it for today! Let's talk later! Bye!” Skull said while all but running out of the training room his face still red as a cherry.

 

The training was once again silent as the outdoor waterfall washed away any white noises. Fon stood in place as he slowly put his face in his hands, his ears bright red as he now realized what he has done.

 

When dinner came around neither of the two could look at each other without blushing faintly.

 

_______________

 

“....Fon?”

 

“Yes, Skull?”

 

“I get we’re here to get a present, but…”

 

Skull gestured around the deadly weapons surrounding them.

 

“I don’t think anyone would like this,” Skull said bluntly. 

 

Fon frowned while holding a jagged knife in one hand. Slowly he put the weapon down looking puzzled at Skull. Skull gave him a blank look not falling for Fon’s pout. Fon had asked him to help pick out a present for someone rather close to him.

 

“Speaking of whom, who are we getting a present for?” Skull asked while they finally left the weapon shop and headed towards the streets. Fon smiled at the cloud guardian finding the whole trip rather pleasant.

 

“My younger sister, her birthday is coming close so I was going to get her a present sometime this week,” Fon said while pulling out a folded photo. Skull peered into the photo and saw a young girl glaring into the photo looking rather murderous at being forced to take a photo.

 

“What!? But she looks barely five! Why would you get her deadly weapons!?” Skull sputtered while snatching the photo out of Fon’s hand and looking surprised at the girl in the photo.

 

“Well, she is a bit later on receiving her first weapon but-”

 

“LATE!?”

 

Skull gave Fon an incredulous look, baffled by Fon’s family situation. Fon just blinked at Skull not sure what has upset Skull so much.

 

“...There is so much  _ wrong _ in that sentence, BUT it’s your family so-” Skull grabbed Fons hand in his while twisting around to head back into the weapon shop. “- If this is how you guys do things then so be it. But at least add something an actual child would like a stuffed toy or something.” Skull chimed in while looking for the less dangerous weapon, which wasn’t a lot. He blinked before grabbing a brass knuckle and some tonfas.  Quickly turning to Fon he asked which would be better.

 

“....She’s more of close combat so I would prefer the brass knuckles, but the tonfas are good as well.” Fon said while examining the two. Skull screwed up his face not pleased at knowing a little girl is fighting so early on but pushed past it to help Fon out.

 

A few hours afterward and they had picked out both the brass knuckles and tonfas, Skull also added in a plush ducky with a purple bowtie on it. Fon just smile finding the whole experience endearing.

 

Hopefully, if the courting goes well Skull and his younger sister will get a chance to meet.

  
  


________________________

 

“...Fon do you want to switch?”

 

“Of course Skull ready when you are.”

 

Skull took to stirring the pot of Mapo tofu soup while Fon chopped up some lettuce. Both of them have a free day decide to cook together some of Fon’s favorite food Mapo tofu. Skull took the ladle towards his lips and took a small sip trying to see if they should add more seasoning. Letting out a satisfying hum he nodded and gave Fon the okay to switch back so he could finish up with the side dish.

 

Both finally done they headed towards the dining room to set up. Just as they reached there Skull froze for a split second, sensing the sudden movement Fon turned to look at Skull curious to see what has startled him.

 

“F-Fon?”

 

“Yes, Skull? Is something the matter?” Now getting more concerned Fon rounded the kitchen table while putting the plates down. Now standing next to Skull Fon finally saw how terrified Skull looked. Fully worried now Fon took a glance inside but spotted no hidden enemy. Letting his flames out he pulses out a quick splash around the room trying to see if there was anything lurking where he couldn’t quite see.

 

“What is it Skull I don’t see anything-”

 

“ **THERE’S A GODDAMN SPIDER IN YOUR FUCKING HAIR!** ”

 

Letting instincts guide him Fon did the only reasonable thing.

 

He flares his hands around while shaking his head rapidly. Loud curses in Chinese flew out of Fon as he tried to remove the spider from his hair panic seizing his heart. Skull continued to scream while smacking Fon with a dish towel.

 

Finally, after what seems like an hour of randomly shaking his body around, the spider is seen on the floor and Fon is quick to stomp in it. Repeatedly. 

 

The room is filled with silence once more, both of them breathing heavily trying to process the whole encounter. Slowly both look towards each other unsure of what to do.

 

Lal wonders later on why she found both Skull and Fon dying in the dining room floor.

 

_____________

 

Skull wiped the sweat that was gathering on his forehead with a towel. Letting out a deep breath he decides that today was enough and started putting back his tools inside the toolbox. Usually, on weekends, Skull likes to work on his motorcycle fixing minor bugs or just to see if he can any other features on his beloved motorcycle. Leaving the rather hot garage, still hot from the weather outside, he descended outside to wash off the motor oil on his hands and face. Sweat clung onto his face and neck as his boots thunk hard on the stone floor.

 

He let the water travel through his hair like it was softly caressing him with its gentle cool fingers. He laid his head on the end of the faucet hearing the birds chirp and the beatles sing their favorite tune. The sun laid on the horizon painting the normal sky blue a deep red and orange. Tilting his head to the side he felt the water drip through and some gathered near his ears clogging it up.

 

So it was a surprise that when Skull open his eyes and Fon face was nearing his own.

 

“FON!?”

 

**_CLANG!_ **

 

Skull held his temple where it had previously met the faucet. A string of curses left his lips as he held his throbbing injury while reaching for the towel to dry off.

 

“My apologies but I did call for your attention earlier,” Fon said while bringing a sleeve arm towards his face hiding his lower face from view. But if Skull was to gamble a guess he would bet that the damn Storm was laughing at his injury.

 

“Forget it, what is it that you need?” Skull grumbled out while rubbing his hair in the towel. He pouted towards Fon trying to figure out what he needed with him. 

 

The warm summer air blew by bring the sounds around them to life. The birds were still singing it’s usually song but were now joined in by the small crickets and the occasional frog. The sun now a dot on the sky while the sky took a more violet tint with reddish clouds surrounding the mountain view. The smell of pine strong around their little home with a few flowers surrounding the base of their location.

 

Fon let his arms fall as he gazed into Skulls marvelous eyes, hypnotized by their shine, the sun twinkling in their vision. The world faded away as he took a closer step towards Skull his body being pulled towards Skulls. He felt Skulls own flames wrapped around his own rippling red storm flame, trying to sooth the usually itch that came as being a storm user. The soft undertone of rest and how he didn’t have to rage sing through his body as Skulls flames rubbed his own is ways he never knew they could. If this is what it meant to do a flaming courting then he’ll gladly sink down into this pool of euphoria.

 

“-Fon? Are you listening right now?”

 

Fon blinked back towards the present, his arms outstretched towards the cloud guardian as Skull looked at him confused. Seeing as he had unconsciously tried to grab the cloud guardian he pulled back and folded his arms inside his sleeves. Coughing lightly to the side to turn back towards Skull trying to calm down his nerves.

 

“I apologize, the heat must have gotten to me,” Fon said pleasantly, Skull shrugged before letting the towel rest on his shoulders as he began walking towards the front entrance of the mansion.

 

“Oh before I forget.” Fon grabbed something out of his pockets and held his hand out towards Skull. “Here this is for you.” Skull fully turn to look at Fon and in his hands laid a set of red diamond earrings.

 

“Oh wow! They’re beautiful! But why me?” Skull asked while gently grabbing them. Fon smiled happily to see Skull like them. 

 

“I noticed how you wear earing and overheard how you had lost your usual ones. I was already heading out so I decide to grab you some new ones.” Fon said innocently, though a few would know that it was Fon who had disintegrated them. But no one needs to know that.

 

“Aw thanks, Fon!” Skull said hugging the storm guardian. Fon hugged back just as tightly breathing in Skulls natural smells and nosing his still damp purple hair. Pulling back Skull just gave him a big grin. Slowly pushing away Skull walked towards the door excited to try on his new earing.

 

“I’ll be sure to try them on soon!” Skull shouted out over his shoulder while passing by Reborn.

 

Fon watched as Skull disappeared into the mansion to try on his new earing, a quick cough brought back the attention of the hitman to focus. Fon gave a small frown as Reborn shut the door behind him leaning against the door. 

 

Reborn tilted his head to the side and pushed off the door leading the storm guardian towards the forest for a more...private talk. Fon followed the alpha of their group not too sure what Reborn has to say. Thinking back of the previous week nothing seemed to stand out towards Fon, he did nothing bad nor did he break any courting rules.

 

“Come we need to talk about something concerning Skull” Reborn finally said while leading Fon farther away from the mansion. Fon straighten up at that his focus fully on Reborn wanting to know what dangers lurk for Skull.

 

They both go inside the forest and by the time the full moon has risen Fon had quickly gone his bedroom and didn't leave for the rest of the following day.

 

Meanwhile, Skull slept on unaware of the whirlpool of emotions he had caused between him and Fon, his new red earing laid neatly on his desk as he snoring softly. Outside his door, Lal stood near feeling more than seeing Skulls flames curl lazily with hers.

 

A smirk graces the COMSUBIN instructor as she slowly left the clouds door and headed towards her own.

 

Now then how much can she get away with without full-on attacking him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Lal Is an alpha bitch!, If she wanted to she would have just eaten up Skull when she had the chance, but Reborn said no so no.
> 
> Remember that Lal is a cloud as well and is very territorial about her things which she considers hers.
> 
> I feel sorry for SKull, poor boy gonna get blue balls.


	12. Lal's Tsundere Strikes Again!

**_SLAM!_ **

 

“WAKE UP SKULL!”

 

Skull let out a startled yelp as he tumbled off the bed and hit the floor hard on his back. Rolling over on his not injured side Skull let out a painful grunt sitting up to look at Lal.

 

“Why did you do that Lal?” Skull asked as Lal took a few long strode and all but drags his ass out of the room by his collar. Skull fumbles around trying to get away from the rain dragging him towards his possible doom, and seeing how most of them  _ have _ , he finally shrugs off his shirt and bolts back towards his room shrieking on the top of his lungs.

 

“I don’t know what you want! But I know that if you’re dragging me, it's not something Skull-sama friendly!” Skull yells back as Lal chases after the retreating Cloud hot on his heels.

 

Skull takes a sharp turn and barrel rolls inside his room before promptly shutting it.

 

“Skull! Open this door RIGHT NOW!”

 

“No! You’ll never take Skull-sama alive! You hear me! Alive!” Skull shrieks back infusing the door with his own flames to thicken it from the crazed rain.

 

Finally, what seems like forever, which was only ten minutes, Skull hears Lal retreat from his door. Waiting for a few more moments he took a small peak outside, spotting nothing he took a step outside his room.

 

He let out a gasp as his breath left his lungs in one push. He just laid there in defeat as Lal manhandle his arms behind his back immobilizing him.

 

“Ok! You got me, Lal! Now, what do you want from me in six in the morning!”

  
  


“......Would you like to go to breakfast with...me”

 

Skull froze, then robotically moved his head to stare at Lal as though she lost her mind. 

 

Lal just blushed back, she glared as she tightens the hold on Skulls arms.

  
  


“.....Lal….That’s  **_not_ ** how you ask people out for breakfast.”

 

In the end, Lal got the date she wanted as they ate in a nearby diner around eight. After Skull had talked her about how to actually ask people out for food.

  
  


____________________

 

_ Bang! _

 

_ Bang! Bang! _

 

“Skull stop flinching! That the reason for most of your shitting hits!”

 

Skull let out a grumble as he repositions the shotgun in his hand. He grunts as the impact of the bullet vibrates up his shoulders.

 

“I’m trying the best I can Lal! But I keep telling you guys that I’m not a gun person!” Skull yells back at Lal who sat on a shaded bench as Skull continued to shoot in the hot evening day. Stunt suit opened up while the top half hanging off his belt. Meanwhile, his black tank top is shown leaving his arms bare to the scorching sun.

 

Lal uncrossed her legs and began walking towards Skull with controlled strength as Skull continued his training.

 

“Here, give me that!” Lal snaps while positioning the shotgun into her hands. Swaying near Skulls shoulder she leans down and pulls the trigger hitting the practice dummies chest. After shooting down the other dummies, Lal gets back from her position and hands Skull the now empty shotgun.

 

“Now  _ that's _ how you do it, fill her up and try again,” Lal said while passing the shotgun towards Skulls slack hands as Skull just gives her a dazed off look. “ Now try again and actually hit the damn fucking target, Skull you literally give me second-hand embarrassment.”

 

Skull lets out an embarrassing squeak as Lal walk back towards the shaded bench. Fumbling with the shotgun, he repositions himself until he was again back to shooting the dummy.

 

“You know Lal, you’re an amazing shooter I just tend to forget just how scarily accurate you hits are,” Skull said to Lal as he continued to try and hit the bullseye.

 

Lal just stiffens up for a moment before scoffing at Skull and turning her head to the side while a small blush covered her face. Her flames dance happily around the cloud’s own as she tried to calm down her beating heart.

 

Turning back around she watches as Skull lean on his elbows, his arms toned and shining under the sun, tanning from the summer heat she thought to herself. His hair is damped and pushed back as sweat trickles down the side of Skulls bare face, no make but he had his usual piercing.  He swept his tongue out too moist up his lips showing off his pierced tongue. Lal wonders if the piercing is just for decoration or for more, she wouldn’t mind if Skull used that on her. 

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

“Bullseye!”

  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  


_ “Skull is late! Goddamnit how long does it take to put on a disguise!” _

 

Lal angrily snaps her pocket mirror close and turn to get more champagne. Her six-inch pencil heels click on the marble floor as she dodges the other man's outstretched hands for a dance. She flips back her fake blonde hair as he dark blue glitter mermaid dress moves with her motion. 

 

Currently, she and Skull were infiltrating a mansion for some documents. They were supposed to be playing as an international couple as this was a gathering of American mafia groups. 

 

But like always the mission never goes as it is expected.

 

“Please just one dance? My beautiful doll.”

 

“I must refuse, my husband will be angry at me if I do,” Lal said shyly to the man hovering in front of her. She looked to the side meekly as the man persisted. Inside she was beyond angry and was ready to throw the whole mission aside because of this asshole.

 

“He doesn’t need to know~”

 

The man whispers huskily to Lal's ear as she tried not to gag from his wretched breath. She took another step but found a wall instead, cursing silently to herself she looks around for a way out of her current situation without outright killing the man. 

 

“He doesn’t need to know  _ what _ ?”

 

The man quickly jerks around to face another man presumably the husband.

 

The husband wasn’t all that tall, to begin with, around five-seven feet tall if he was to guess. His dirty blond hair was swept to the side showing off his bright green eyes and naturally pouty lips giving him a very pretty boy look. But at the moment, he looked deadly the way he was glaring down the stranger.

 

“Is there a reason why you have my wife cornered?” He asked as he took a step towards the stranger. The stranger stumbled away from him as he gave a quick apology and all but ran from the blond.

 

The blond continued to watch as the man moved further away before finally turning back towards Lal.

 

“You ok Lal? Sorry, I took a while, but as a stunt double it’s always good to look your best.” Skull said while wrapping an arm around Lal’s waist, but not tight enough so if Lal wanted to she could leave Skulls grasp.

 

Lal let her shoulders drop as he leans her weight towards the cloud user. She nodded and began to walk around the room before being lead to the dance floor.

 

“Yeah, just want this mission over already,” Lal said as she swayed to the gentle music. Skull let out a chuckle as he leads her around.

 

“As always, straight to the point with you, but what I’ve been seeing the don still hasn’t come out yet, so just wait a little bit longer,” Skull said as he dips her then brings Lal back towards him.

 

“Wow, you can dance. Another circus trick of yours?” Lal asked figuring to burn some time before they act out the plan.

 

“Surprisingly no. One of my exes was a dance instructor and forced me to learn at least three dances. Waltz, tango, and tap dance.” Skull said then pouts when Lal began to laugh towards the end.

 

“ Hey! It wasn’t my choice in the first place.” Skull said sulking at Lal laughing at him. Lal just gives another snort of laughter before petting his hair in comfort. Skull hums in appreciation leaning towards her hand loving her warm hands against his head.

 

“So you had past relationships? I never would have guessed.” Lal asked in an uncaring way, but inside she was snaring. Who touched her cloud before her?

 

“ Oh, yeah I had about seven past ex’s four guys and three girls, but not at once. I’m a hopeless romantic and fall fast.” Skull eyes then glittered with sadness. “ Guess that's why they never loved me as much as I had,” Skull whispers as he begins to just sway in place.

 

They became quiet as Skull was swept away by his memories.

 

“....It wasn’t my fault, I know that…..But I can’t help but blame myself, like if I had just been more of what they wanted then maybe….maybe they would have stayed.” Skull said barely above a whisper as he twirled Lal around, Lal let her flames cover Skulls dousing him in her calming flames easing his body.

 

“Most of our fall out had to do with sex, I am a huge believer that the first time should be with your spouse or someone you have to know for years.” Skull let out a bitter laugh. “I tell them how I wish to wait for at least a year before we go all the way, they say they can wait and instead we tend to do oral, which I may or may not have a small fixation on, please don’t tell the rest I’ll die from embarrassment.” Skull plead to Lal making her nod along, even though she herself had unconsciously swallow thinking about how she might get a chance to live out her fantasy of getting to ride Skull’s face and finally figure out how his piercing will feel like.

 

“Anyways, my longest relationship only lasted about eight months only because I had found out he was cheating on me. The rest tend to get mad at me and yell how I’m nothing like in the circus and how I should just give them my virginity since you know. ‘Fuck the traditions’ and all that jazz.” Skull snared out remembering the bitter break-ups.

 

The two were silent as the music plays on drowning them to their own thoughts.

 

“Skull do you know about platonic and romantic soulmates?” Lal asked to bring Skull back from his thoughts, he gives her a curious look but nods to her.

 

“Yeah? That’s for harmony’s and there are more platonic soulmates then romantic because of how delicate the harmony is.” Skull answered back, he had memorized it since the rest of the group had made it their mission to educate Skull about basic mafia knowledge.

 

“Yes, well for us in the mafia, if you have romantic soulmates you are automatically married, strange concept but makes sense. Till death do us part and all that shit.” Lal said to think about how wonderful it would have been if Skull had been a sky, then they could have him as soon as they harmonized. But if they have to wait for a year to have sex, then they’ll wait.

 

That doesn’t mean she’ll play fair though.

 

“-The don has entered the ballroom.”

 

Now to wrap up this mission.

  
  
  


________________________

  
  
  
  


Skull let out an exhausted sigh as he enters his house. Throwing his shoes to the side and putting his keys on the hanger, Skull began to walk down the broad hallway to go upstairs and sleep off the rest of the day away. 

 

_ “Fuck me.” _

 

Skull halted as he passed by the living room door. Turning to his right, he peered in and saw Lal sprawl on the couch, her face looking rather pale while she continued to curse at herself. 

 

A few alarms have already gone off in Skulls head. First She had ignored his presence. Lal is always on her toes and always knows when someone is nearby. Seconds, she is sprawled on the couch, Lal doesn’t do that much less in an awkward position. Third, she’s been clenching her lower stomach for the entire time Skull’s been there.

 

………...Wait!

 

Skull quickly left the doorway and head towards his room to gather his supplies.

 

Meanwhile, Lal continued to curse out her body, out of all days why now does her body decide to go off schedule. It’s the last day of courting Skull and she was planning to seduce him to her bed! Fucking menstruation trackers!

 

“Hey Lal,” Lal turned to her side and spotted Skull in his stunt suit while holding up a glass of water and some pills. “ I got you something for your lady days,” Skull said while walking towards her as she continues to glare down Skull.

 

Setting the cup and pill on the table he walks away leaving Lal alone once more. Reluctantly she sits up and takes the pills, she’s a relief to know that Skull had some on hand seeing as she had run out a while back.

 

The door opens once more with Skull carrying a red blanket. He quickly drapes it on her form and pulls out a cord to connect it to an outlet. It took her a few minutes to realize that it was a heat blanket making her let out a content sigh as it relaxed her muscles. Again Skull leaves the living room as she starts getting comfy on the couch.

 

_ ‘Fuck, if there wasn’t that stupid courting rule, and unexpected period, I would already be bouncing on Skulls cock _ .’

 

Her ear twitches as Skull comes back holding a small plate of food. She swallows as the aroma tempts her to taste the delicious food on the plate. Giving a quick thanks she begins to devour the food as Skull sits on the floor leaning on the couch.

 

“No problem, come to me if you need anything for your period. As a kid I was raised to have anything a girl might need for their time of the month, My mom-Ringmaster used to tell me to have some just in case a girl doesn’t have any.” Skull said bashfully at the look Lal gave him.

 

Lal didn’t point out his slip up.

 

“I may not know how it feels, but I hope you can call on me when you need anything,” Skull said before getting back up to leave Lal alone.

 

“W-Wait!” Lal said snatching Skulls hand in hers, Skull stop and stared at her in surprise. She let go of Skulls hand just as fast as she looked away from Skull.

 

“Y-you can stay if you want, Here.” 

 

Lal moved the blanket to the side as if asking him to join her. Skull just stood frozen as Lal began to slowly get redder and redder.

 

“...O-Okay.”

 

With that Skull and Lal laid on the couch watching a few crappy movies as the pills began to kick in. Slowly Lal began to fall asleep as Skull rolled them over so Skull was laying on his back while Lal laid on his chest falling to sleep lulled by Skulls steady heartbeat.

 

The next morning She found herself still in the same position as Skull continued to sleep away. She let out a small smile grace her face and nuzzle his flames with hers. 

 

Skulls cloudy sky flames rose and nuzzled back.

 

Lal froze as she felt, Skulls  _ SKY _ flames for the first time. Shaking her head once, she again nuzzled Skulls flames and again she felt his cloudy sky flames.

 

“T-This can’t be?”

 

“But it is.”

 

Lal jerks her head up a gun already drawn out as she glared at the intruder, Reborn just mockingly holds his hands up to the frantic rain user.

 

The silence stretches on as she watches Reborn for any sudden movements.

 

“Come, I’ll explain everything in my room.”

 

Reborn leaves the living expecting Lal to follow, Lal looks down at Skulls sleeping face feeling his hand wrapped around her waist. 

 

The room is bathed in silence as she rethinks everything she knew before.

 

Skull awoke alone in the living room and his flames purring for reasons unknown to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lal you Tsundere maniac! 
> 
> Fun fact, Colonello was originally was supposed to be mention/introduced, BUT I got a great idea on how to introduce him so plz wait.
> 
> Skull reveal a little about his past, was Skull actually raised in the circus? Who knows but I'll go more in depth later, for now, I have to figure out a way for Verde to leave his evil lair long enough to seduce the cloud.
> 
> Yes, there are court rules, first and foremost is the harming, no harming of any kind or you're out, its nulled if it's for training though. Second is you can't force yourself on them, but that doesn't mean that they can't make the first move. The third is no sabotage at all. (reborn) The last one is not to tell the person you're courting that you're courting them.


	13. Verde...Tries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead! You guys have no idea how hard it was to come up with this chapter! It's not that I don't romanticize Verde or anything its just Verde is a hard person to actually push into acting lovey-dovey. After literally days of figuring how this chapter will go, I decided that Verde would just like to be around Skull since he is an awkward hermit the best he could do is just be there. He also wants Skull to enjoy his presence as well. In the end, the whole chapter was rather fluffy with a dash of chaos because hello they are all crazy.

Verde blinked his eyes open spotting his alarm clock going off. Curious and also annoyed from the distraction he walked towards the alarm clock to turn it off and then resume his research.

 

Slamming the off button he found a note attached to it. Verde quickly yanked it off the alarm and pushed his glasses back up the brink of his nose.

  
  


(Skull’s courting week started today)

**(DO.NOT.FORGET!)**

  
  


‘….Oh.’

 

Letting out a sigh of frustration Verde quickly turn back around to finish what he could. Turning off his machines and putting away a few chemicals that he was previously working on, Verde quickly heads towards the door to his lab to find Skull. Seeing as it was eight in the morning, there was a high chance that  Skull was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

 

Shutting the door behind him Verde walk briskly up the stairs from the basement and towards the first floor.

 

“Verde.”

 

Turning to his right, Verde spotted Reborn and Fon to the side both looking to be in the middle of a discussion.

 

“Verde tell this tea-lover that there’s no way in hell that people will ever get to the moon.”

 

“But there have been small talk about the possibility of colonizing the moon.”

 

“Fon….Civilians are still decades away from our technology.”

 

“How about Russia’s Sputnik?”

 

“A  _ fluke _ .”

 

Reborn and Fon continue their glaring contest before whirling around to look at Verde. Verde just signs in annoyance. To think that he was considered the crazy one.

 

“Both of you are out of your mind if you want to debate about going to the moon or not. Whether or not it happens it’s always a possibility, a hard and near impossible one, but possible.” Verde said before turning towards the kitchen door.

 

“Now excuse me I have to start my courting with Skull.”

 

Verde slammed the door behind him just before Reborn was going to rebut Verde.

 

Verde spotted Skull by the stove cooking some scrambled eggs. Taking a look around he saw that no one was in the kitchen either, so instead of just sitting down Verde just walk behind Skull watching him cook. Skull continued to hum a soft tune under his breath as he flipped the eggs a few more times. 

 

Skull had on Reborn courting gift the yellow apron, while he wore black loose sweatpants along with a purple T-shirt with black design on it.

 

“-I should go wake the rest-GAH!”

 

Skull reeled back slamming his hand right onto the still hot stove. Letting out another scream Skull put the pan of eggs to the side as he ran towards the sink to cool the burn.

 

Verde blink surprise at Skull reaction. Thinking quickly he heads towards the small first aid they keep in every room. Once he found the first aid kit he snatched it up and walked briskly towards Skull who was still cursing under his breath. Once next to him he set the first aid kit on the table and grabbed out some ointment and other necessary for the burn.

 

“...Verde, I’m really glad for the help and all, but please next time tell me that you’re here so that won’t ever happen again. For christ sake, I damn near had a heart attack when you just popped up.”

 

Skull said shaking his finger at Verde in disapproval while Verde bandages his other hand. Verde frowned at Skull but nodded understanding skulls reason.

 

“I was unaware that you didn't notice my presence.”

 

“Verde you know that the kitchen is one of the most dangerous places for surprises, right?”

 

Verde looked around not wanting to listen to Skull, he turns back towards the pan.

 

“.....I’m guessing that food isn’t gonna be ready for a while?”

 

“.....Verde, you’re such a bully sometimes.”

 

_____________________

 

To make it up to Skull, Verde decides to help him out with shopping for this week's food.

 

…...Never before had he felt more inverted then this moment.

 

A two-year-old was on the floor throwing a tantrum while nearby a group of teenagers were gathered near the snacks “ secretly” stealing some snacks for the shelf. A group of moms was gathered around talking and stopping every few minutes with either each other or with their own spawns. Overall a very crowded place not meant for a mad scientist.

 

“-Which should I pick? This one's a bit firmer than this one but the other has a more sweet scent to it?- Oh, the mango’s are on sale!”

 

Skull stopped talking and ran to grab some mangos effortlessly bypassing the swarm of moms.

 

Verde just watched in disdain and awe as Skull just up and grabbed some without being elbowed by the rest of the moms. Verde having forgone his usual lab coat just wore his turtleneck sweatshirt while wearing black slacks. Looking back towards Skulls smug face he felt the need to roll his eyes at Skulls immaturity.

 

But that's what's so appealing about him.

 

Skull ran back to Verde side and put the mangos inside their cart before rolling away from the vegetables and heading towards the spices. Unlike Verde, Skull wore a black leather jack with a purple shirt that had an octopus as its logo while wearing black pants as well. That and paired with his usual make-up and piercing it was no wonder people steered clear from the duo.

 

“Okay all we need is some more baking soda, a new bottle of cinnamon, and some basil and we are good to head out,” Skull said looking down at the list of items he wrote down a few hours back. “ Don’t worry Verde this will be over soon enough.” Skull gave Verde a reassuring pat on Verde’s shoulder before moving to grab the items.

 

Verde just gave a small grunt as an answer before looking around the aisle they were currently in, but then he felt someone's eyes on him so turning quickly he spotted a young girl a few shelves away eyeing Skull with interest.

 

_ ‘And another reason why I avoid the outside world, competition.’ _

 

Turning his gaze back to Skull he saw Skull struggle to grab the baking soda from the top shelf, Skull stood on his tippy toes while stretching out his arm as high as it could go.

 

The girl began to walk closer swaying her hips in a teasing manner.

 

Verde felt his flames leak out just briefly cracking in the air and making his eyes flash a neon green. 

 

Quicker than he expected he wrapped his arm around Skulls waist pulling him flush to his chest and with the other hand grabbed the baking soda and holding it in front of Skull.

 

Skull gave a small gasp at the touch and turning his head upwards to stare at Verde’s face seeing a lazy grin on his face.

 

“Seems like you need help Skull.”

 

Skull sputtered for a response but came with nothing to say back, Skull turned red before pulling away from the mad scientist, which Verde allowed letting go when Skull tried to pull away.

 

“Verde! You didn’t have to do that, but thanks either way.” Skull trailed off towards the end. He looked shyly away from the lightning user and began to put the baking soda to their cart. 

 

Looking back towards his left he spotted the girl gone, smirking to himself in satisfaction Verde turned back to his cloud.

 

“No problem.”

  
  


_________________________

  
  


“....Verde are you sure this is safe?”

 

“For the last time yes! Now use it!”

 

“...Is this skull-sama friendly?”

 

Verde gave Skull an angry scowl at being second-guessed. 

 

Both Skull and Verde were in Verde’s lab trying out a new weapon specialized to be used by flame users. Nothing too much and seeing how Skull is virtually indestructible Verde thought it would be smart to use Skull for this experiment.

 

...Except Skull is still scared because of last times experiment.

 

“For the last time yes! It’s not going to blow off your hand! I fixed it to near perfection! Now shoot the gun!”

 

Skull gave Verde one more nervous stare before grabbing the gun. Letting out a deep breath he began to aim at the target.

 

“Remember Skull. Think about pouring your flames into the bullet, not the gun.”

 

Nodding once to his fellow guardian Skull gathered his flames up and try pouring it into the bullet.

 

The air began to pick up around Skull as his body began to thrum with cloud flames making his disheveled hair look like it was on fire.

 

Getting one more deep breath in, Skull squeezed the trigger.

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

Verde jerked his head back as debris cover the protective glass. The air vents began to hiss as they tried to vent out the clouds of dust. Turning back towards the front he looks around trying to spot Skull.

 

“Skull are you okay? SKULL!” Verde yelled over the intercom trying to find his cloud. Letting out a small curse he ran towards the door leading towards the practice room trying to find Skull.

 

Verde held his sleeve up to his nose trying not to inhale any debris. Waving his hand around he tried to find Skull in the damaged room. Verde whips his head to the side hearing a muffled cough coming from his left. Walking deeper into the cloud of dust he began to see Skulls figure standing where he had been before, the sun streamed inside highlighting his figure from the giant hole Skull had made.

 

“Oh god. Skull next time answer me I was about to send in the cleaning bots to find you.” Verde snapped at his still frazzled cloud guardian.

 

Skull was covered in debris while half his clothes were burnt away. His hair was in disarray while his arms still outstretched holding the gun still in perfect conditions.

 

“.......Well, it worked?” Skull said before coughing out a puff of dust.

 

“.....Reborn is going to kill me.”

 

___________________

 

“Skull come here for a second.”

 

Skull turned around spotting Verde walking towards him while carrying a box.

 

“Sure!” Walking towards Verde, Skull quickly made it in front of the mad scientist looking up to Verde wondering if he need help with another experiment. Other then a few….accidents Skull loves to help Verde in any way he can.

 

“This is for you,” Verde said thrusting the box towards Skull.

 

Skull gave a surprised yelp before gently accepting the gift, a bit confused but this is Verde so who knows?

 

“Th-Thank you Verde, But why?”

 

Verde scoffed at Skull and gestured for Skull to open it. 

 

Skull still looked confused but listen and open the box. He peered inside and let out a small gasp at the item inside.

 

“...You-You got me shoes?” Skull question looking in awe at the black shiny shoes which held a bolt of green lighting. He gently grabbed the shoe out from the box and took a closer look marveling at the design the shoe had.

 

“Of course I did. I notice how often you tend to use your feet more often than your hands, either when fighting of running. So I made you shoes that cannot only soften your fall but can also be used with your fighting style.”

 

Skull continued to look at the new pair of shoes before lunging at the mad scientist. Verde gave a startled gasp not expecting that reaction.

 

“Oh my god! Verde, they are wonderful! Thank You Thank You Thank You!” Skull said while squeezing Verde in a tight hug.

 

Verde sputter in response feeling a blush cover his face as Skull continued to hug the life out of Verde. Finally, Skull backed away giving Verde a dazzling smile before running up the stairs to try on his new shoes.

 

Finally, alone Verde began to straighten his clothes while trying to calm down his still beating heart.

 

“Nice pair of shoes what model is it?”

 

Verde tense before turning around spotting both Fon and Reborn leaning on the living room door.

 

“...Model T to be specific. What do you need?” Verde said fixing his glasses while staring down both of his bondmates.

 

“Well, we would like to invite you for tea. We have some...issues to talk to you about.” Fon said gesturing for Verde to follow.

 

Verde stood still for a second before following the storm guardian. Reborn gave a mysterious grin finally pushing off the door and following Fon’s lead.

 

“Reborn we’ll continue the moon conversation later.”

 

“Fon for the last time. Humans are  **_not_ ** going to the fucking moon. I swear if they ever truly go I’ll damn fucking drink your disgusting leaf water.” 

 

“Bet?”

 

**_“Bet.”_ **

 

Verde let out a frustrated sigh feeling a headache built behind his eyelids. None the less he continued to follow the two wondering what they needed to talk about.

 

After the talk Verde would hole himself away to his lab relooking at all his test on Skull finally connecting the missing dots.

  
  


**_______________________________ **

  
  


**_Omake_ **

 

“-That’s one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind”

 

The living room was dead silent. Then chaos descends.

 

Quicker then lightly Reborn made a run towards the window. Verde having expected this threw Keiman at Reborn sending him to the floor. Reborn let out a curse as he found out that Verde had used his lightning flames on Keiman making him impossible to move.

 

Meanwhile, Colonello grabbed the camera while Fon bolted towards the kitchen to bring in the tea.

 

“Abuse! I’m calling abuse! Skull you’re our sky! Doing something!” Reborn said looking towards his Sky for help from Keiman’s clutches and the fate that awaited him.

 

“Sorry Ren but a promise is a promise after all,” Skull said giving Reborn a sympathetic smile.

 

Lal continued to laugh like a maniac, a bit strange since the last time they had heard her laugh was back when she was an adult. All of them held their pacifier around their necks all tuned to babies, but that doesn’t matter at the moment. History was about to be made.

 

“Here’s your disgusting leaf water~,” Fon said for once grinning down at Reborns paling face.

 

Verde finally stopped his flames when Fon return walking towards Colonello to watch the show. Viper materialized next to them holding popcorn in one hand and a soda in the other.

 

“Mou, remember to get the best angle this won’t happen again you know.”   
  


“Of course Kora!” Colonello said in a sing-song voice finding the whole thing entertaining.

 

Reborn sat in front of the coffee table staring down the tea in mute horror. The rest had gathered around him leaving him no room to escape.

 

Even if he tried Skull will probably stop him before he even made it out the window.

 

“Now then, a bets a bet.”

 

The room grew silent watching Reborn stare at the hot tea in front of him. They took a quick gasp as Reborn grabbed the tea and swelling began to pull it towards his mouth.

 

Reborn sniffed the herbal tea and gave a small gag feeling nuisance at the smell alone. Screwing his eyes shut, Reborn finally took his first sip of tea in his entire life.

 

He then spat out the tea onto the coffee table gagging at the taste.

 

Skull rubbed soothing circles on his back as Reborn tried to stop his coughing fit while the rest piled together to look at the video laughing at Reborn’s suffering.

 

“Skull I’m gonna die, I’m traumatized for life.”

 

Skull rolled his eyes at Reborns dramatical reaction but complied and just hugged his sun closer to his side.

 

“There, there it's over and done with.”

 

**_“Skull.”_ **

  
  


A few decades down the way Reborn and Tsuna hit a wall when Reborn refuses to teach him about the first moon landing. No one ever finds out but whenever someone asks the other Arcobaleno about the moon landing they all burst into laughter.

 

Oh, Reborn will never live that down. Not if the rest have anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup that just happen and if anyone really wants to know they have to pay for it ( Viper has the tape) 
> 
> I like to think that the arcobaleno we formed around the '60s because of my own beliefs. You don't have to believe in my own timeline but It makes sense to me? Anyways, I was actually looking at what happens around the '60s so I could add into the story and found the moon landing. Thinking it through I just found it too funny not to put it in. LOL
> 
> Please comment and leave a kudo they motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Luvs u (>w<)


	14. Viper Know's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm back from the dead! 
> 
> So sorry for the delayed chapter. (TwT)
> 
> I've been busy with full shifts and school work leaving me barely any room to relax. Since summer is coming so will my break which means more time for this! Yes, I am already in the midst of writing the next chapter! I'm already three pages in!
> 
> Other then that please enjoy I tried really hard to leave enough fluff for Viper, even though Viper is a rather hard person to give affection to, they try and Skull tres in their own way.

Skull snored softly still deep asleep. His cover was kicked off during the night leaving him in just his underwear as it was still too hot even when the A/C was turned to blast. 

 

The others had already told him how they don’t seem at all bothered by the heat wave. The A/C seems to work in their room and even when Verde told him how the A/C was working perfectly fine, Skull still felt hot.

 

Skull was cuddling one of his pillows to his chest, legs wrapped around it and his hair tussle around. Quite adorable to look at, but Viper had things to do with Skull.

 

Skull let out a startled cry when he found himself being held upside down by a tentacle. Only one person would do such a thing to Skull.

 

“V-Viper! Why!?” Skull screamed at the Esper floating near Skulls face. Skull was slowly put to the floor then let go when his shoulders touched the floor making him flop on his carpet.

 

“Mou, This can’t wait so we’ll be doing this now. I need you to follow me to a casino a few cities away. It’ll take us five hours to get there and we need to leave now or we’ll be stuck in traffic. Something that I refuse to waste my time on.” Viper said walking around Skull and open the closet door to move things along.

 

“Wait wait wait. What? Why didn’t you tell me yesterday.” Skull said while grabbing a spare stunt suit and his piercing as well. 

 

A flash of red was seen as Skull put on his red earrings along with his other piercings. Viper continued to put random clothes inside Skulls suitcase while Skull put on his usual make-up and tried to fix his bedhead. 

 

It never works but he tries.

 

“Skull hurry up and be ready in the next twenty minutes. The car will be here in a bit.” Viper said turning to Skull who was in the midst of putting on his purple lipstick. His other hand was putting on his eyeshadow only half done. All in all a rather interesting sight.

 

“Yeah, got it.”

 

With that Viper disappeared and reappeared in their own room to finish packing as well. 

 

_ ‘Today starts my week of courting Skull.’ _

 

A smirk appeared on Vipers face making them appear more sinister than usual. Oh how much they will squeeze out in this week. 

 

...After all, they are quite greedy, to begin with.

  
  
  


Skull was again back to sleeping his head lulled to the side as Viper continued to write and check a folder which held their newest client at the same time. Only three hours in and already close to finishing their information which left them rather bored if they were to say anything.

 

Viper blinks in surprise when they feel a weight on their shoulder. Turning to their left they see a mop of purple hair laying on their shoulder. Viper is silent before ever so slowly pulling their hand up and land it on Skulls fluffy hair. Staying still for a second Viper could feel their heart begin to race as they begin to slowly pet Skulls head, they were not used to being affectionate but for Skull and Skull alone they’ll give what they can.

 

Skull just snuggled closer to the mist unaware of how dangerous that act alone can be. Soft snores are let out as he continues to dream of an enchanted forest, thick with the morning mist making it look even more enthralling. Meanwhile, Viper had put away their book along with their folders while resting their head on top of Skulls own. The car ride was quiet and peaceful letting the two rest for the time being.

  
  


A few hours pass by and soon they were checking into their hotel for the day.

 

Skull looked around curious about his new environment while Viper checked them in. The place was rather too classy for his own taste but he understood that they were here for business, something that he slowly is getting the hang of doing. Turning back to Viper he spots them heading towards the elevator snapping at Skull to follow them.

 

“Hurry up Skull or I’ll leave you behind.” Viper said towards Skull who was already running to follow the mist user. Once next to Viper, Viper jerked their luggage towards Skull who takes the hint and grabs it in his other hand.

  
  


Viper and Skull then spend the rest of the afternoon going over today's mission. The mission is simple enough, just get some information from a businessman then leave. Easy enough for Viper, Skull is there for intimidation purpose. Surprise surprise this hotel is for mafia which means most can sense Skulls cloud flames which make him scary to those who don’t know him. All they know is that he’s a cloud and all clouds are very destructive when provoked.

 

Viper scoffs when Skull say how uncloud like he really is.

 

“Skull you’re a cloud alright, just not where it shows. Don’t worry it’s natural to be yourself since you are what you are.” Viper says walking ahead of Skull already wanting to get this deal done with already. In a swift motion, they had locked their hotel room and head towards the casino.

  
  


…..Skull felt like sleeping again.

 

Skull let out a small yawn as he watched Viper talk back and forth with the man deep in their discussion. They were in a separate room deep in the casino. A quick glance to his watch made him realize just how late it really was getting, already past midnight and the casino was in full swing. A few women had tried to talk him into playing with them, which he quickly decline, and a few men watching him weary from the corner of their eyes as they watch Skull just stand by the wall looking uncarring in the least bit. Skull let out a small sneeze jerking his head down as well.

 

A few men jump for a second while one just ran towards the door fearing the cloud in front of them.

 

Skull sniffles for a second before turning back towards Viper was looking more and more frustrated as time went on. A closer look showed how the man was putting their hands on Vipers lap looking rather smug, leering at Viper. He couldn’t hear their conversation but at that point, he couldn’t care less. That man has put their hands on  **_Viper_ ** . 

 

He quickly pushed off the wall walking up towards the man his eyes bleeding purple. The others in the room quickly disperse in seconds when they caught Skulls murderous glare. His boots thumped loudly in his ears as he watched Vipers every move wanting to see if there's anything else he missed. 

 

“...-Come on I don’t bite~”

 

**_“But I Do.”_ **

 

The man whirled around snapping his attention towards Skull. His mouth was already open ready to snare an insult to Skull, but it died in his throat when he caught Skulls murderous glare.

 

“Now then Charles I suggest you put your hands off me before my fellow guardian rips it off for you.” Viper said calmly, their stance was still relaxed but even they could recognize the angry glare sent their way.

 

Charles quickly snatches his hand away from the mist user while quickly leaving the now-vacant room. Skull kept his eyes on him the entire time making the man sweat nervously. Viper just leans back on their chair annoyed by the man's behavior.

 

“Well, at least I got my information. Skull let’s leave this-”

 

Viper reeled back when Skull face popped in front of their own, his face was unreadable as they lean closer towards Viper. Giving a glance down they spotted Skulls hands which were continuously opening and closing as though wanting to grab something.

 

Suddenly it clicked that Skull wanted to hold Viper but because of their own love of personal space, so Skull was respecting it but in turn, hurting themselves on holding back.

 

“.....”

 

The room fell into a quick hush as they looked at each other's eyes. Skulls own showing worry, anger, and hurt while Vipers was emotionless not bothered by the previous event.

 

“... _ Fine _ . But make it quick-”

 

Skull wraps his arms around Vipers figure while burying his head in Vipers neck. His whole body radiated heat warming Viper up faster than they thought. Skulls flames douse Viper own searching for anything they had previously missed. After staying in that position for a few minutes Skull reluctantly let go taking a few steps away from Vipers.

 

“Sorry. I know how much you value your personal space. But…” Skull quickly looked down back to his own hands, a look of confusion clear for all to see.

 

“I just got the sudden urge to hold you and make sure that you’re truly alright. Is that weird?” Skull said now looking more guilty.

 

Viper sign but shook their head making Skull perk up.

 

“Mou, what useless worrying for. I’m fine and would have used my flames had he gotten any higher.” Viper said scolding Skull for thinking any less of the Esper. But the thought was appreciated.

 

“Now let’s leave I got my information and rather not spend a second longer in this tacky casino.” Viper snaps before quickly walking out of the room.

 

Skull laughs lightly before following behind Viper well aware of Vipers hidden meaning. Taking a quick look around the main hall that still held a bunch of people playing and such. Skull focus was quickly taken by one particular game. Roulette was a game that has gotten his attention but never really appealed to him. But since they  _ are _ here.

 

“Hey Viper. Can I go play one game.” Skull said looking towards Viper for permission.

 

Viper turned around looking back at Skull. They were about to tell them no but a quick reminder of last time made they halt in thought. They never really saw how he did it.

 

“Mou, fine come with me to get some chips.”

 

Skull perked up and quickly follow Viper to get some playing chips. Once he had gotten some he then turned back to go play. Viper kept a close eye to Skull while also looking around their surroundings. Casino or not there are still mafia men lurking around.

 

“Hello and welcome, here to place a bet?” The man said tone flat and looking down at Skull. Skull just gave a small smile and nodded. The man gave a quick briefing of the game then soon set the table.

 

“ Now then place your bet.”

 

“...ten,” Skull said snapping his attention towards the number. The man quickly placed his chips, which was around twenty dollars, on the number then grabbed the marble ball to go on the wheel.

 

A quick spin of the ball moving until it slowly stop landing on ten.

 

Skull blinks watching as the man look confused at his machine. He was about to try again when viper quickly yanked him away while also collecting Skulls earnings.

 

Sooner than he thought he was let go and now stood in front of another game to play at. Skull let out a small yelp as he was pushed onto one of the chairs.

 

The men around the table gave Skull a curious look but ultimately left him alone. Skull just looked lost before the man hosting the table began to speak.

 

“Hello, and Welcome, today I’ll be your dealer.” The man said also looking down on Skull, he gave a quick briefing of the game Blackjack before handing out the cards.

 

Viper stood back watching Skull handle the cards.

 

“- Now for the bets are between twenty to sixty thousand dollars.” The man said watching Skull from the corner of his eye. The other men quickly put down their own chips while Skull grabbed him as well.

 

What? This is a mafia casino he made sure to put at least a million just in case.

 

Soon the game started and was also the start of his first taste of betting on his life.

 

“...Hey, I win again!” Skull chirped out looking back towards Viper who was positively grinning.

 

The other men in the table just gave Skull a baffled look watching his pile of chips keep on growing.

 

“I would love to play again but I’m actually getting tired so I’ll stop for now,” Skull said giving the dealer and the men a small wave before heading towards the other table to cash out his chips. Meanwhile, Viper continues to grin finding this whole situation funny.

 

“Mou, for taking your time I’ll take half your earnings.”

 

“Sure Viper! That was fun!” Skull said while holding the door open for Viper.

 

They went back to the hotel and quickly fell asleep their flames thrumming in happiness.

 

__________

  
  


“Viper!”

 

Viper looks up from their pile of paper, their hand mid-stopped, they watched as Skull ran up towards them.

 

“Viper you'll never believe what happened today!” Skull said eyes sparkling in happiness. Viper blinked a few times being blinded by Skulls cuteness was too much sometimes.

 

“Mou, what's got you so excite this morning?”

 

“I got tickets to the aquarium! One of my friends gave them to me since they had won them on a lottery, but they don’t really like the aquarium but they know I do. So they gave them to me and since I got two and the rest are busy would you like to come with me? Please!” Skull said in one breath looking more and more excited.

 

Viper blinked processing what he just said and was about to snap that they rather not since they are working. But then quickly stopped when they remembered how this was their week to woo Skull.

 

“Mou, As long as you’re paying then I could care less.” Viper said getting up from their desk.

Skull let out a cheer of excitement before bolting out of the room to get ready. Viper just rolled their eyes finding Skull quite childish.

 

Honestly, the things they do for their sky.

 

By mid-afternoon, they had made it to the center of the aquarium looking at the map.

 

“Since we’re here we should start from left to right, the aquarium is dome-shaped so if we go one way we’ll be able to see all the exhibits,” Skull mumble out looking closely at the map. Viper let out a huff of air out then began walking towards the nearest exhibit which held jellyfishes.

 

“Mou, why so interested in dingy fish? I would have thought you would like to go car racing or motorcycle auctions.” Viper asked as they both walk side by side further in the aquarium.

 

“You’d think, right? I do like car racing and I prefer dumpster diving-Viper I swear I take a shower after every trip, I promise!” Skull butted in quickly as Viper began to edge away from Skull a look of disgusted horror crossed their face just thinking about it.

 

“ _ Anyways _ . I personally like the aquarium….It’s where I had my fondest moment.” Skull said speaking more softer as he looked inside another tank of jellyfish. A distant look in his eyes.

 

“...What happened?” Viper asked intrigued by Skull’s comment.

 

Skull had a bittersweet look in his eyes.

 

“...My mom and I used to go to the aquarium when I was little.”

 

Viper stood frozen, a million questions running through their head as they watch Skull walk a bit further down talking joyfully about the seahorses. Viper held their tongue though if Skull wanted to tell them then he will.

 

The rest of the trip went by quite nice, besides that one moment when an octopus attached itself to Skull.

 

“....Viper can we-”

 

“ **NO.** ”

 

_____________________

  
  


_ “W-who’s the-there?” _

 

_ “...You’re too late!” _

 

Skull jumped back as the women in the movie let out a blood-curdling shriek. He had unconsciously pressed himself closer to Viper who look half-done already.

 

Skull had gotten a few new movies to watch and had invited the rest to join him, strangely only Viper was able to make it as they now occupied the living room. Skull was wearing his onesie along with Viper who was reluctant to put it on but changed their mind when Skull began to pout.

 

“S-Sorry Viper,” Skull said while shuffling away to give them space. Unaware how Viper began to pout at the loss of warmth.

 

Viper attention went back to the movie feeling rather bored with the whole thing. Silently they mocked the movie's monster, Viper could make a monster ten times scarier than that sad excuse of a monster.

 

Viper perked up when a clever (dangerous) idea came to mind.

 

Skull watched the movie with raptor attention, the main character was slowly reaching for the door, the background music slowly building up. Skull held their breath as the door creaked open.

 

...Something slithered up his leg.

 

Skull let out a blood-curdling scream launching himself at Viper not giving a damn about how childish this made him look.

 

Meanwhile, Viper held a smug smirk on their face as Skull buried his face in Vipers neck. Their arms wrapped tightly around Skulls waist holding him close. Skull just continued to shiver still startled from the earlier attack.

 

**_“Viper!”_ **

 

Viper couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

 

Viper buried their face into the crook of Skulls neck, bubbles of laughter escaping their lips as their shoulders shook from their laughter. Skull continued to pout at Viper but let them have their fun.

 

Viper leans back on the couch their breath coming out in short pants as they gasp for breath. Skull just sat on their lap a delightfully pretty blush on their cheeks. 

 

“I can’t believe-Wait no I can,” Skull said rolling his eyes knowing how the mist user tends to act. Skull now knowing that it was Viper who pulled that stunt began to relax and settle back to watch the movie. It then dawns on Skull how he was still sitting on Vipers lap.

 

“Gah! I’m so sorry Viper! Here I’ll move-”

 

Viper arms tighten around Skulls waist pulling his body closer to theirs, Skulls back arched beautifully while his blush grew even brighter up to the tips of his ears.

 

“It’s fine.  **_Stay._ ** ” Viper said letting their own flames dance across Skulls own coaxing it to relax under their own mist flame. The soft whispers of protecting and safety went unsaid.

 

“..Fine.”

 

Skull settled back down laying his head on Vipers shoulder watching the movie with fascination. With Vipers arms wrapped protectively around Skull’s he felt more at ease he had ever felt before.

 

He felt something deep in his soul purr in bliss.

 

Viper looked back down to his hidden sky when Skull breath began to even out. Confirming that Skull is asleep they quickly teleported to Skulls room so he could sleep in peace.

 

Skull flops back rocking the bed slightly from the sudden movement. Skull continued to sleep, his arms above his head and hair tousled around while his leg is spread as Viper sit between his legs hovering over Skulls.

 

_ ‘...To think I would find a kind sky. Mou, this wasn’t supposed to happen.’ _

 

Viper trails a finger down Skulls cheek.

 

_ ‘I was only supposed to be here for the money and tolerate my teammates. I am greedy and selfish and have a horrible personality.’ _

 

Viper brushed their finger over Skulls plump lips.

 

_ ‘Yet you come it and make me feel other than greed, giving me happiness and gaining a friendship with these weirdos. How dare you make me so weak with a simple smile.’ _

 

_ “ _ Mou I should charge you for stealing something I swore I never had.”

 

Viper began to lean close to Skulls slumbering face. The bed softly creaking is heard in the quiet room. Warm air hits Skulls face as they continue to sleep, his face looking relaxed unaware of Vipers intention.

 

“Your heart should be enough, along with your body and soul so you’ll never leave.”

 

Viper took a small breath as they began to close their own eyes preparing to kiss their hidden sky.

 

...A gun’s safety going off was heard near Vipers head.

 

_ “...Viper. Get away.  _ **_NOW._ ** _ ” _

 

Viper opened their eyes looking to their side never once moving from Skulls face.

 

“..Reborn.”

 

“Viper you know the rules. You need to move now.” Reborn snarled out pressing his gun onto Vipers head.

 

Viper tsked but reluctantly moved away from Skull. Turning to face the leader of their pack they glare back to Reborn unafraid of him.

 

“Viper listen, Skull isn’t what you think he is-”

 

“I know.”

 

….The room was filled with silence.

 

“...Then if you know already. why are you still on top of Skull.” Reborn snarled out repositioning his grip on his gun. 

 

Viper gave a small groan of annoyance at the hitman before them. Never once moving away from Skull. In fact, Viper was currently running their hands through Skulls hair.

 

“Because I don’t want to, even if you are the leader of our group I would have still found a way to steal one of Skulls first, one way or another.” Viper said uncaringly in the slightest bit about how the room slowly filled up with killer intent. 

 

Reborn gave a small hum, danger rang through the air, before he finally put the gun away and took a few steps closer towards Skulls bed.

 

“Either way I knew one way or another you would have put your own claims on Skull regardless of the courting rules. Because of this I came prepared.” Reborn reached into his other pocket pulling out a purple vile. “ In fact, I was actually counting on this.”

 

The smile on Reborns face wasn’t nice at all. 

 

“Mou, as if I’ll fall for some cheap trick, also would you really use that with Skull here?” Viper said calling Reborns bluff.

 

Reborns smile only grew.

 

“Well this should knock out a fully grown rhino in ten seconds flats, and with Skull unusual immunity. Well, let's just say that you’ll be out of commission for a few days give or take.” Reborn said twirling the vile in his hand taunting Viper with it. Viper pouted up to Reborn finding him more annoying than usual.

 

“On that note, I do have one question for you Viper.” Reborn eyes flashed yellow. “ When did you find out Skulls hidden flames?

 

“Usually I would charge for those answers, but seeing that I could gain something other than money for this I’ll let this one slide.” Viper said then slide their hands lower towards Skulls collar. 

 

“I found out during the first sleepover.” Viper nudge on the zipper showing more of Skulls skin and began to trail their hands there as well. “ I woke up quite harshly by Verde who had yanked my head away from Skulls neck. Apparently, I was trying to mark him as mine.” Viper shifted their attention to Skull once more.

 

“It was unusual, to say the least. I then notice how the rest of you were also trying to lay a mark on Skull as well. When Verde was distracted I brushed my flames with Skulls flames down to his core and found traces of Sky flames lurking there.”  They lightly ran a hand down Skulls chest.

 

Skull let out a faint gasp.

 

“It then started to come together all his little quirks and actions. A social cloud? No that can’t be, nor can it be an inverted cloud since I have met a few all of which were rather quiet and standoffish.” Viper explains now fulling playing with Skull exposed chest making Skull let out adorable little gasp and whimpers never once waking up.

 

“Now all we have to do it just bond with Skull. Create harmony with him and seeing as how all of us are romantic soulmates the final step is obviously sex.” Viper said bringing down the zipper down lower exposing Skulls navel.

 

Viper turn to Reborn. Their eyes boring into Reborn heated ones.

 

“So isn’t our duty as his guardians to take that last step towards harmony? To fully awaken Skulls Sky flames from their deep slumber?” Viper said finally reaching down to rub Skulls member.

 

Skull let out a high moan.

 

Reborn lunged at Viper wanting to push them away from Skull.

 

In second the room was flooded in Sky flames knocking out both of them.

  
  


…..Reborn let out a groan feeling sluggish for once in his life. Peering to his left, he spots Viper in deep sleep using Skulls shoulder as a pillow. Reborn turn his head and found he was using Skulls chest while Skull just continued sleeping. Taking another look around Reborn realize how the whole room was covered in sky flames.

 

...Shit, they actually woke up Skulls Sky Flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, he's awake, his sky flames are awake now. With that awoken he'll begin the final steps to 'seal the deal' again Skull is a civilian who is literally learning as he goes. 
> 
> For know, though he'll feel more relaxed with himself and will actually become rather sensitive to certain things that can trigger his sky flames.  
>  For example, he'll be jumpier in public as his sky flames readjusting to being let out free.
> 
> No, he wasn't sealed he has just heavily relied on his secondary cloud flames. For a personal reason which I won't say until later on in the chapters.
> 
> No Viper wasn't going to have sex with Skull, they respect his boundaries( that doesn't mean they could leave a hickey tho)
> 
> I'll talk more about my own thoughts about sky flames and harmonization later tho.
> 
> lastly yes that was a small hint about Oodako! When will they finally meet?
> 
> Muahahaha!
> 
> Anyways please leave a kudo and a comment I love talking to you guys~ (>.<)!


	15. Drinking and Learning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I upload in two days! Why? Because I could!
> 
> Ahahaaha! I got two full days to myself for some reason ( no work schedule or any class since both my professors call in sick)
> 
> So here is the newest one and we get a lucky surprise towards the end! Lol!
> 
> Also for those who don't know. Skull and the rest are still not fully harmonized, but they are approaching those few last steps. It more like foreplay since they do need to have sex to set the harmony. They are romantic soulmates for a reason.  
> Viper also said that in the previous chapter!  
> _______________  
> Also Hurray! 200 Bookmarks! Like wow, so many in such time! Okay for this celebration!  
> Those in the comments section!  
> Please pick any numbers from 1 to 10 ( maximum of five) and pick a random short scene ( sad, fluffy, smutty) which I'll put into one chapter! I can't say with character will be which number so choose wisely! ( also some of them are not going to be from the arcobeleno I won't say which others I'll pick ;})
> 
> This will be open until I close it and you'll know since it says close in all caps.
> 
> [CLOSED!]  
> __________________  
> with that please read on!

Skull shifted in his sleep feeling unbearably warm for the morning.

 

A purple eye pops open looking around its room in a daze. Finally, it seems to register that the heat is coming from the bed, not from the room itself. The cloud user then turns to his side.

 

A mop of green head is nuzzled in Skulls back while trying to cling for sleep. Meanwhile, Skull noticed how he had been using Fon’s arm as a pillow during the night. Fon’s black hair laid around as he softly breaths in and out in soothing patterns.

 

Skull rolls his eyes before pushing off of the bed.

 

You would think that Skull would still freak out at their strange behavior but after a solid two weeks of them popping into his bed one way or another he just resigns himself as their honorary teddy bear.

 

He even locked the damn door and used his flames to thicken the walls and still, they somehow made it inside!

 

Skull is still looking for any secret doors to his room.

 

“Fon, Verde come on it’s time to get up,” Skull said gently shaking Verde’s shoulder. Fon let out a deep sign slowly getting up from the bed while Verde grumbled into the pillow reluctant to wake up so early.

 

“Five more minutes.” Verde slurred while putting Skulls pillow over his head.

 

Skull let out a small chuckle at the cute displace before blushing lightly at the inner comment he made of Verde. Shaking the scientist shoulder once more, Verde finally gets up but grumbles the whole time.

 

Finally free from the two Skull headed off to his closet pulling out his signature stuntman suit seeing as he has work later this afternoon. Once done and makeup on, Skull left his room to get started on breakfast.

 

\----

 

Skull was in the middle of pouring the eggs in the pan when he felt a weighted rest on his shoulder. Turning to his side he spotted a mop of dark blue hair, Laughing to himself he continued cooking.

 

“Morning Lal, coffee will be ready in a little bit,” Skull said nuzzling back to her.

 

“Mmn….Good…” Lal slurred out while wrapping her arms around Skull shoulders trying to use him to stay up. 

 

Her rain flames burst out dunking him in her tranquility making him feel extremely relax to the point of almost falling asleep.

 

‘Right and then there's this new problem.’ Skull thought to himself continuing to cook despite her random flame attack.

 

Ever since the first night of their new habits. Starting with Reborn and Viper which boy was a huge surprise in the morning. Then with them either showing up either in pairs or separately, they just end up cuddling up with Skull while letting outburst of their flames directly to Skull’s core.

 

Which strangely began to feel off. Not in a bad way but like I’ve been running and suddenly remembering that I could fly the whole time. It’s weird, to say the least, and with reasons unknown I’m not allowed to go on any missions with them for one reason or another, I don't know they won’t tell me. Along with that, they won’t let me leave the house without one or two with me at all times. This time around Lal will be the one going with me to the circus, but I’m still iffy on it since last time she came with me.

 

For god sakes! the guys still in a coma!

 

But Lal did promise to be on her best behavior so there's that at least.

 

“Chaos! Is breakfast ready?” Reborn asked while walking inside the kitchen. 

 

Lal tightens her hold on me when I moved around to look at him. I could feel her stare piercing into Reborns soul as they stood nearby.

 

“Yeah, would you mind setting the table though? Thanks.”Skull said while returning to flipping the bacon on the other pan. Hearing the pantry door open and the clicking of dishware Skull began to relax once more.

 

It seems that Lal was now more awake as she finally got off and began to sit on the dining room chair.

 

Reborn came over to nuzzling his head on Skull’s shoulder letting a burst of sunny flames down Skull’s spine making him involuntary shiver from the action.

 

“Reborn! How many times do I have to tell you to stop surprising me like that!”

 

“Hm? But you let Lal do it and didn’t say anything. So I just assumed that you’ll do the same for me.”

 

“Lal knows it too, but because of her flame, I can’t tell her straight away, which reminds me. Lal stop that!”

 

Lal made a mocking hum in understanding not in the least going to listen to me. Pouting at them only seems to make them smile even bigger so I decided to instead ignore them.

 

“Mou, it’s too early for stupidity so stop it.” Viper said appearing in their chair as though they’ve been there the entire time. 

 

“My what a rowdy day it’s starting to seem,” Fon said calming sitting down to eat as well. He gave Skull a grateful smile when Skull handed him his plate. Skull then went and put down for the rest as well, they waited for their last member to arrive so they could eat.

 

One rule to always follow in this house is that all must eat together or none at all. ( it mostly has to do with Skull sad eyes and be pouty the whole dinner time guilt tripping them)

 

Finally, after a few minutes, Verde burst opens the doors looking more awake but still looks like he’ll sleep standing up if given the choice.

 

“Finally what took you so long?” Lal said digging into her breakfast as the rest began to eat as well.

 

“Nothing much just that fact that most of my lab coats were turned pink.  **_Again_ ** .” 

 

As one they turn to Reborn who frown back at them.

 

“Reborn I thought we talked about this!” Skull said looking disappointed to him making Reborn put his hands up and mock surrender.

 

“ Not it.”

 

“Bullshit!” Lal said pointing her fork at Reborn. Reborn frown at her not pleased of being called out.

 

“But It wasn’t me!”

 

The rest of the meal continued on like this until it was discovered how it was Fon the whole time.

 

“I seemed to have accidentally put my clothes with Verde. My mistake.”

 

“Fon you goddamn bastard how could you make such mistakes! You do know what happens when you do that right!?”

 

“Lal in my defense I was left unsupervised.”

 

…. let's just say that I’m really glad we have such thick walls.

 

\------

 

**_“-SKULL-SAMA! SKULL-SAMA! SKULL-SAMA! SKULL-SAMA!”_ ** The crowd continued to scream, chanting his name over and over again.

 

Skull let out an arrogant laugh waving at the crowd as he stood next to his motorcycle. Slowly the curtains began to fall signaling the end of the performance. Skull gave one final bow soaking up the crowd's attention.

 

“ Nice going Skull another successful performance!” The ringmaster said as she came over giving me a high five. I gave her a giant grin in return watch the others come up to clear up the stage and such. I gave the cleaners a wave as I began to walk back toward the backstage to change out of my now dirty stuntman suit.

 

“Wow! And where are you going huh?”

 

Skull let out a small yelp as he felt a pat on his shoulder, he turned to look at Jack who wore a mischievous grin.

 

“Jack! Hey what up?” Skull said letting Jack tag along. Jack let out a laugh slugging an arm around Skull’s shoulder to bring him closer to the blonde.

 

“Well today was a good performance and since I don’t have any immediate things to do. I was wondering if you'd like to hit the bar with us.”

 

“Huh? The bar? Wait-Us?” Skull felt another pair of arms wrap around his own. Turning to his side he spotted Lulu

 

“Yup! Us!” Lulu said grinning up to Skull, her light brown hair in braids.

 

“Well, I’d love to but-”

 

“-But what?”

 

“ **_That would be me._ ** ”

 

Skull snapped his attention to Lal who stood a few feet away. She glared down on him, well not him but at his friends. She had her teeth bare and glare icy while she stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Skull. Let’s go.” Lal snaps out watching as Skull pulls himself away from his circus friends who looks rather stunned, to say the least.

 

“..Skull...Is she?” Jack said pointing to Lal jaw still on the floor.

 

Skull nodded.

 

Then Jack and Lulu look at each other than at her.

 

“Oh my god! it's such a pleasure! Hi! I'm Lulu the beast tamer I heard so much about you!” Lulu said standing in front of Lal giving her a beaming smile.

 

“Yeah, he would not shut up about you and his new friends. It’s either worry this or worry that, it's like he’s your mom or something! Hello, I’m Jack the dagger wielder” Jack said hovering close to Lal laughing joyfully.

 

Lal blinked at them not expecting that reaction at all. Lulu grabs her now loose hand shaking it repeatedly.

 

“Hel...lo. I’m Lal Mirch, Skulls Rai-Friend.” La said before correcting herself as Skull gave her a puzzled look. The two laughed and nodded to her.

 

“Hey I know that you’re just looking out for Skull but can we get a chance to hang out with him? We’ll even treat you! Come on, please say you’ll come to the bar?” Jack said pleading to Lal.

 

Lal stayed silent for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and gesturing them to lead on. They cheered and happily lead them to the spare car to go into the city.

 

\-----

 

Lal swings her arm up chugging down another beer as Jack and Lulu cheer her on.

 

“Fuwah!” Lal gasp out finally slamming down her sixth beer. The two hoot at her while Skull watches from the side amused by the whole thing.

 

“Lal you’re amazing!”

 

“Yes, girl! Ain’t no man no match for you!”

 

Lal scoffs swaying on her chair as she calls for another one. At this point, Skull decides to finally intervene already knowing how she gets after having her seventh drink.

 

“No. No more. Come on guys help me get her to the car.” Skull said trying to pull Lal to her feet. Jack calls him a pussy while Lulu wildly complains.

 

Lal decides to be the biggest bitch in the world since she just up and becomes a sack of potatoes making Skull grunt at her weight.

 

“G-Goddammit Lal!” Skull said as Jack and Lulu kept to carry her out.

 

Once out Skull turns to the bar to pay the check letting them know as he runs back inside.

 

“So this is what happens when Lulu and Lal meet. Wah, Scary.” Skull said shivering at the bad combination.

 

Skull turn in the corner of the hallway smacking into another person. The person let out a grunt and fell to the floor while Skull stumbled back.

 

“Ow! What hit me? Oh!” Skull looked down to his feet seeing another man with a mop of bright blonde hair sitting on the floor looking rather flush.

 

“ Hey, you ok man?” Skull said reaching down to help the man back up. The man was probably too hammered since he just ended up leaning most of his weight on Skull.

 

It took a bit of work but Skull got the stranger into one of the booths to sit down on while he figured out what to do.

 

“Hey, do you know any of your family or friends number so I can call them to pick you up?” Skull asked the drunk blonde. The blonde nodded and began listing off a number, Skull nodded back and called the person ( his friend apparently) to pick the stranger up.

 

“Ok your friend will be here in a bit so hang tight-” Skull stop speaking as he watched the blonde sniffle and hiccup stubbornly brushing away his tears. “-Hey are you ok? Wanna talk?”

 

_ Sniffle  _

”It’s nothing-” 

_ Hiccup _

“-Just realized how pathetic I truly am. Here I am too fucking drunk that a complete stranger is helping me home-” 

_ Sniffle _

“-Kora, I really am pathetic, no wonder the girl of my dream doesn’t like me back.”

 

The man continued to cry ranting about how he’s been chasing this girl for three years, but a few months ago she’s been talking about a man she's interested in and tell him how she can’t return his feelings. Today he planned to ask her out on a date and found out by phone call how she is spending time with the man she's interested in. 

 

“I just? I tried so hard to get her to look at me! Look I’m the number two snipper in our team! I went so far for her alway a few steps away so she’ll just look at me! But no!  A guy comes in struts his stuff and puffs his chest and now she’s looking at the opposite sex romantical? That just isn’t far!” The stranger said banging his hand on the table making the glass of water vibrate for a second.

 

Skull nods along listening to the stranger go off.

 

“Well have you ever thought about how she felt? I mean did she ever truly said she hated you? Or did you keep pushing romantic feelings when all she was asking for was a friendship? And don’t give me anyhow she was leading you on! That’s bullshit and you know it! She doesn’t sound like someone who will just string you along for nothing. I think she really did like you, but like everything in life, she moved on since you weren’t changing your behavior towards her. Maybe just maybe talk to her and befriend her first before claiming her as your future girlfriend” Skull said talking a swing of the water as the strange listen intently.

 

The man looked at him surprised before letting out a gentle smile his eyes shining with gratitude.

 

“Thanks, man I needed that. By the way my names Colonello, Kora.” Colonello said thrusting out a hand out towards Skull to shake.

 

“Skull De Mort, the man hated by death. Nice to meet you.” Skull said back smiling at Colonello.

 

Colonello let out a bark of laughter nodding towards Skull. Turning to the front door Colonello spotted his friend coming in. Waving his hand he pushed off the table to go towards his friend, but he was still rather too drunk and began to sway.

 

“Hey!” Skull yelled out slinging an arm around his shoulder helping Colonello towards his friend. His friend helped too and finally got Colonello to walk towards the front door to leave. Skull waved goodbye and turn to leave towards the backdoor.

 

“Wait!” 

 

Skull turns his attention back to Colonello who clumsily made his way back to Skull.

 

“Here’s my phone number, you’re a chill dude so let's hang out later,” Colonello said then took a look around before bending forward close towards Skulls ear. Skull froze unsure what to do in this situation as Colonello breathe brushed his ear making it twitch.

 

“Just between you and me, You should really tone down on the sky attraction their buddy. If I was a bottom feeder I would have forced my rain flames and slotted them with your sky flames already.” Colonello whispered out before pulling back looking at Skull in the eyes.

 

Skull widened his eyes before numbly nodding at Colonello. Colonello smiled back and handed over his phone number then quickly left the bar.

 

Skull headed back to the car hearing Jack and Lulu complain how Skull took too long.

 

“Hmph! Why did you take you long?”

 

“S-Sorry Lulu I-...A lot just happen right now.” Skull mumbled out sitting at the backside letting Lal lean her head on his shoulder. She let out a content sign nuzzling further into his side unaware of his inner turmoil.

 

Jake and Lulu shared a look before nodding and let a comfortable silence envelope the group.

 

Sooner than he thought, they were back at the mansion ( home..Skull your home) holding Lal in his arms. It was way past midnight so he was the only one awake. His boots echoed in the empty room as he headed inside his own room. He laid Lal on her side and quickly got in his pj’s.

 

The silence was deafening to Skull as he gazed off into the distance mind full of thought, so many he feels his head might burst. Skull’s ear twitched as he heard his door open and hears soft footsteps coming near his bed, but he’s in too much in shock to actually do anything about it and feels another body settle on his side. Taking a small peak he spotted Reborn form draped over his own still asleep.

 

_ ‘.....I’m…’ _

 

Skull pulls his arm out from the covers holding it above his face. With a flash, he lets his flames manifest.

 

_ “.....I’m a……’ _

 

Purple flames burn bright as usual.

 

….but now…..

 

“...I’m a sky…” Skull whispers out as he watches twirls of orange flames dance in the inner core of his flames. 

 

His usual purple flames now had a center of orange flames making it look surreal.

 

He flicks off his flames, his hands still trembling as his head swarm with thousands of questions.

  
  


_ ‘...Do they like me for me? Or is it sky attraction?’ _

 

_ ‘Was that why Reborn acted up that one time?’ _

 

_ ‘Did I force them to like me?’ _

 

_ ‘...Are they going to leave me when they find out the truth about my flames?’ _

 

Skull’s heart hammered in his ear as his breath began to labor as his panic got higher.

 

Lal let out a snare in her sleep as she felt his panic in their still-forming link. Her flames rose with her feelings as she dunks him in her rain flames letting his mind and body relax. Satisfied with calming her sky she began to drift deeper into her dreams.

 

Skull lulled his head to the side nuzzling back with Reborns as his thoughts began to quiet.

 

_ ‘...I wonder if Colonello would be up to talk a bit more. I need to talk with someone about my flames and I can’t do that with them _ .’ Skull thought as he watched Reborn sleep soundly.

 

_ ‘...No, I can’t. Not yet at least. Not until I know for sure that they aren’t under my influence by force.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Sooo Colonello was introduced?
> 
> Okay, I'm sorry but listen I had their first interaction like this for quite a while! Please, I don't mean to make skull suffer!
> 
> Skull is like I said a civilian and BARELY understands mafia rules and laws. As such he doesn't know about how harmony works but does know that other skies have gone to jail for force harmonization and visa-versa. Becuase of that Skull thinks that maybe it was his fault since even Colonello called him out on it. ( It wasn't Skulls fault at all, Viper did recently activate Skulls sky flames letting them out for the first time is rather dangerous for young sky's. The only reason Skull doesn't have a hoard of flame users coming for him is because of his cloud flames that act as a buffer and cancels out his sky flames, ( unless your right in front of him or touching him then you can't feel them) they'll be like that until his sky flames calm down and because normal like the rest.
> 
> Also, the reason Skull is going to talk with Colonello. He really doesn't know any other flame users outside of the Arcobalenco. Also, he isn't being cruel from keeping this a secret, he's just really scared and afraid of their reaction. ( they love him and by the gods the snuggles after this shitstorm!)
> 
> Okay please leave a kudo and comment! ( join the 1 to 10 special in the begining notes!)^


	16. Who Made This Gap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I'm back! 
> 
> Just an FYI the bonus will be posted after the next chapter since I really want you guys to read it soon since some major drama will happen along with some needed talking. So please read on and enjoy.

….The house has become quiet recently.

 

After my freak out about manipulating my guard- _friends,_ I had a talk with Colonello. He was rather surprised from it all, but since I did help him out that one time he decided to help me out as well.

 

“Listen, Kora! If you really think you are manipulating them then ween them off your sky flames slowly. Too fast and they'll panic.” Colonello said to Skull, they were back at the same bar drinking and talking.

 

Skull looked to the side unsure how to do that.

 

“Um..well the truth is I still don’t have that much control over my flames. I just barely learned how to bring them out instead of letting them simmer in my body.” Skull said running a hand through his untamed hair.

 

Colonello gave a deep hum trying to think about what to do.

 

“Hey if you want I can teach you? I’m free on Fridays.” Colonello said to Skull, Skull looked back and gave a small smile at Colonello.

 

“That would be great, thanks Colonello,” Skull said appreciating Colonello offer. Colonello blushed for a second before nodding back at the funny cloudy sky.

 

In the meantime, Skull began avoiding their touches.

 

Not all of their touching but the more personal ones. That means no more snuggles and nuzzling, strictly just hugs and handshakes from time to time. It did shock them at first but brushed it off as him just needing personal space.

 

After a few days, Skull begins sleeping over at the circus. He’ll use the excuses about having a bigger and more time-consuming stunt to do. ( which wasn’t that much of a lie but still) It's hurting them he can tell, he can _feel_ it down to his soul. Sometimes during the night, he’ll awaken to a burning body that no amount of cold showers help to cool him down. A few times he had woken up sobbing for his band-mates, those were the hardest for both parties.

 

The rest of the group began to get angry at each other. They would snap at each other's throat whenever Skull would show up at the house, either two or more minor fights would start with either of them. Skull is still rather horrified when Reborn had shot at Fon and only missed by a few inches.

 

He wants to stop this and go back to how it was before he found out his sky flames. How badly he wishes that this was just some bad nightmares and he’ll wake up wrapped in the arms of his harmony. (Skull stop it’ll only make it worse)

 

But he can’t be that cruel to them. He would rather suffer them force them into doing anything for him. He doesn’t want to tie them to him when there are better sky's out there that will respect their boundaries and teach them right.

 

The house began to lose its home-like presence. Usually, Skull would be the one to clean and cook around the house with the occasional help from the rest, but now that Skull is trying to pull away from them he has begun to neglect those chores. Now the kitchen table is filled with either take out or canned foods, A few dishes are ever really cleaned and the floors have started to turn a duller color.

 

The living room has gone silent.

 

Hanging out in groups is now getting rarer as time passes by. Already a few more weeks have passed and Skull has gotten enough skills to start pulling his sky flames out from his teammates.

 

…...The result was shocking.

 

The other day while working in the garage, he was doing a minor tweak on his motorcycle when the door busted open.

 

Skull jumped up startled by the sudden sound banging his head on his motorcycle tires. He let out a small groan as he rubs his head trying to ease the pain. Since his eyes are still closed he doesn’t notice that someone had already reached his location, but he does notice the minute the person scraps the ends of the chair on the concrete floor.

 

Blinking his eyes open he spots Reborn sitting across from him. Skull blinks confused on why he’s here and was about to ask when his words get stuck on his throat when Reborn looks up.

 

….Piercing yellow eyes glow back to him. Seems to make even the sun above pale in comparison for how bright they shine. But it shines with something Skull never wanted to see.

 

**_….Rage._ **

 

“.....Re...Reborn?” Skull asks nervously as he watches Reborn sit unnaturally still while staring deep into Skulls own eyes.

 

The silence stretches on for a while as Reborn continues to look at him with eyes that seem to sink deep into his very soul.

 

“....Did we do something wrong Skull? Are you playing a prank? Because if so I’m **_not_ **laughing.” Reborn finally says watching Skulls reaction. His voice filled with rage, spite, and pain.

 

Skull froze for a second before putting on a weak smile.

 

“Of course I'm not pulling a prank! Look I’m just working on my motorcycle!” Skull said cheerfully while waving his screwdriver around.

 

Apparently, that wasn’t the correct answer.

 

**_CRASH!_ **

 

Skull flinched back as he watches his motorcycle hit the wall. Reborn towers over Skulls form as he takes another step closer towards Skull.

 

Skull curls into himself bracing for the hit to come.

 

...But it never does.

 

Instead, Skull feels Reborns warm and inviting arms wrap around his shoulders as Reborn all but cradles Skull close to his arms.

 

Reborns arms are shaking as though trying to hold back, hold back what though? The fact he wants to shake Skull until he tells them why he’s pulling his flames away from the rest of the fact he wants to hold him closer so he’ll never leave.

 

The two lapse into silence as Reborn tries to calm his erratic heartbeat.

 

“...I’m sorry. Whatever it is I’m sorry just tell me and I’ll fix it but please. **_Please_ **….”

 

The rest was left unsaid as Reborn buried his nose into Skulls neck. But it was clear on what he wants, sadly Skull couldn’t do that to them. Not now at least.

 

They stood there completely silent wrapping in each other's arms as Skull refuse to answer and Reborn refused to let go.

 

\----

 

_Sniffles_

 

“-And then he wouldn’t let me go! I just wish that it didn’t have to be so painful! B-But!”

 

Skull began to sob once more as Colonello gave him a gentle hug trying to sooth the cloudy sky from his grief.

 

“Hey it's ok, let it all ok it's ok to feel that way. A harmony goes both ways so of course, you’ll be affected as well.” Colonello said rubbing gentle circles on Skulls back as Skull told him about his week.

 

Skull sniffles once more pulling away from the blonde as he tried to catch his breath. He had already cried away his makeup earlier and cleaned up but still.

 

“Th-Then the rest began acting even stranger! Lal had all but chained me to her room not letting me out until I told her what was wrong! How could I when they wouldn’t understand!? Hey, you might just befriend me because of force harmonization still wanna be friends?” Skull slams his fist down making the glass cups rattle with the force.

  
  


“It..it **_hurts_ ** so much I just want everything to stop,” SKull said feeling his anger leave making him feel colder. He leans to his side nuzzling Colonello’s shoulder just trying to **_breathe._ **

 

“Skull remember. You are literally a few days away from all of this. Once your flames are fully flushed out from their system you can try and befriend them again, but this time without anything sky influence.” Colonello said holding the cloudy sky closer to his side.

 

If Colonello was being honest he would have not to issue with being apart of Skulls harmony, but Skull had already said how he already has a Rain who shares the same name as his sweetheart. Call him what you will but Colonello will never force himself nor push to belong somewhere when it isn’t wanted. Though Skull had seemed upset about turning him away so there is that at least.

 

Still, he would have loved to have such a caring Sky like Skull.

 

“Skull for what it's worth. I’m sorry that you had to go through this. I know what I told you and help you do, you’ll automatically resent me for but just know that I was just trying to help.” Colonello said watching for Skulls reaction.

 

Skull shook his head wiping away his tears.

 

“NO, you shouldn’t apologise. Nello you did nothing wrong. You’re just trying to help me and I know I have to do this, only to watch and see them either stay for me or leave when the last bits of my flames are flushed out.” Skull said looking deep into Colonello's eyes.

 

It took a second but Skull began to flush when it clicked that he gave Colonello nick-name.

 

“U-Um! I’m sorry I was just!? B-But Nello does sound easier! And-um!?” Skull began to trail off as Colonello let out a chuckle at Skulls flustered face.

 

He could feel his ears turn pink as he watched Skull stutter out an answer.

 

“Man. Skull you are seriously something alright,” Colonello said dragging a hand through his hair letting it flop back in seconds.

 

Colonello stood up throwing down a few twenties before heading out of the bar.

 

‘Though it this will probably be the last time we’ll meet seeing as he’ll either be busy or not…’

 

Colonello put his hand on Skulls shoulder making Skull look up towards the blonde as the other hand came up and tilt his chin up. Skulls eyes began to widen as Colonello came closer towards him his breath fanning across his lips.

 

Colonello gently pressed his lips onto Skulls savoring the kiss for as long as he could knowing it’ll probably be the last.

 

So color his surprise when he felt Skull push back, a light sign escape as he relaxes into Colonello hold.

 

They stay like that for a few seconds more before Colonello pulls away watching Skull blink his eyes open not remembering when he had closed his eyes in the first place.

 

“Later Skull.”

 

“You better, you ass.”

 

Colonello throws his head back as he laughs as Skull words. Smiling back towards the Cloudy sky, Colonello finally leaves to head back to base.

 

The next time they’ll meet wouldn’t be for a few more weeks. But hey, who’s counting?

 

\----

 

Skull set the last plate of food on the dining room table.

 

No one was home, not yet at least. It took some time but finally, Skull can try to befriend his dear friends once more.

 

Though they were making it extremely difficult to do as they tend to flee the minute they were together for more than a few minutes. No more inside jokes nor playful banter, they mostly just either fought physically or verbally.

 

It took days for them to agree to eat dinner together once more but it no longer held the tenderness it once did.

 

No longer where they trying to pull Skull closer instead they were trying to push him away which hurt the cloudy sky for all he’s worth.

 

It was while waiting for the rest to show up, in the empty house that lacked the warmth it once had, that it dawned on Skull. In the quiet room, Skull whispered to himself.

 

“....I caused all of this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOooo...
> 
> Colonello gets to kiss Skull first! Colonello is totally the type to kiss then regret if you were to ask me. Like he knows that Skull has his hands already full with his own drama and all that but he still can't help but fall for Skull.
> 
> Skull and the rest are having withdraw systems, they are going through all the stages and towards the end of it they just are tired and feeling hurt.
> 
> The rest think that Skull is subconsionly pushing them away. Which in turn is freaking them out since they don't want to be rejected by the one sky they truly wanted. 
> 
> So just alot of hurt on both ends but don't worry they'll talk it out in the next chapter.


	17. Can You Hear My Tears? How They Shatter Silently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after this chapter I'll drop the bonus chapter I had promised!
> 
> Find a quiet place because you'll be crying and raging!
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment I really love reading your reply!

The dining room was silent except for the occasional sounds of kitchenware scrapping the plates or cups clicking in the occupied room.

 

No conversation was passed around as they all look at their own food not once glancing up in case they might snap towards the other.

 

Dull purple eyes gaze into their own plate of food eating on autopilot as their heart continued to break and mind retreating within itself to try and protect it.

 

Risking a glance he caught no one's gaze as they stubbornly look down at their plates.

 

Skull had made their favorites. He spent a lot of time in the kitchen to prepare them all, yet they eat in such a hurry not wanting to stay and savor it more than they should.

 

_...It breaks his _ **_heart_ ** _. _

 

“Thanks for the meal,” Reborn said pushing his chair back as he leaves his plate on the table to be picked up later. 

 

No one bats an eye but Skull who looks down at the plate to show if Reborn had liked the food. Not even a noodle was seen on the plate showing just how much Reborn had loved the food.

 

_...Yet the  _ **_ache_ ** _ is still there. _

 

Skull got up to put the plate inside the sink, his movement stiff as Reborn reached the door to leave.

  
  


**_Crash!_ **

 

As one they all look towards Skull, his hand is still outstretched as the shattered remains of the pate lay on his feet. Skull blinks as it clicks into place and goes down to his knees to clean the mess up.

 

The rest only begin to worry when they notice red begin to drop from Skulls fingers as he continues to frantically collect the shards.

 

Fon pushes his chair back getting ready to help Skull while Reborn walks back to heal Skulls hand as the rest begin to also get off their chairs.

 

“Skull? Stop you’re hurting yourself.” Fon said softly as Skull continues to try and grab at another shard only to be stopped by Reborns hands.

 

Skull yanks his arms out of Reborn hand furiously shaking his head. Reborn winces as he feels his heart sink further as Skull rejects his touch.

 

“...No.” Skull shakenly says, he looks up showing them the tears which have gathered in his eyes. “I...I did this, I broke it,....so I have to fix it.” 

 

Skull went back to grabbing at the shards as tears began to hit the floor. 

 

No one moved as they watch Skull crumble before their own eyes.

They watch as Skull continues to frantically gather the shards until they all lay inside his hands.  The room grows silent as Skull lets out a small sob while cradling the shards close to his heart.

  
  


“..I’m sorry.” 

 

They felt their heart skip a beat as Skull whispered out an apology. 

 

Skull sat there holding the shards in his hand numbly as more and more tears began to fall.

 

“I-I’m sorry!”

 

Finally, Skull burst into tears sobs racking his lithe frame. Again and again, Skull apologizes not once noticing how Reborn and Verde had taken the broken shards of the plate and healed his hand. It took a few minutes for Skull to calm down enough to continue talking.

 

“I’m-I’m so sorry! I didn’t know I was a sky! I never meant to force you to like me!” Skull cried out as Fon rub his back letting him cry. “I didn’t know what to do! I knew you wouldn’t understand and I know how hor-horrible it must have been to feel a would be bond disappear! Bu-But I just wanted to be sure that you weren’t here just because of my Sky attraction!” Skull yelled out wiping his tears away as hard as he could while looking at the rest in utter agony. 

 

Finally, the truth has come to light.

 

“Skull, why didn’t you tell us?” Verde asked as softly as he could, knowing how fragile Skull was at the moment. Skull continued to cry into his hands shaking his head at Verde.

 

“I-I was  **_scared_ ** ! I was so scared that I might have pushed my sky attraction to you forcing you to like me when you truly didn’t!” Skull wailed, his voice cracking and catching in his throat.

 

“I didn’t know any other Flame users beside one! Please don’t blame him! He repeatedly told me how we’ll both be going through withdrawal symptoms!” Skull pleaded to them looking towards the rest. “ He even tried to convince me not to at first but…” Skull’s voice trailed off.

 

“....I would rather die than force you into my harmony when you didn’t want to be.” Skull whispered out his hands now clutching his pants looking nowhere but his lap.

 

A feral snare is heard as his world shifts abruptly and finds himself flat on his back with Viper straddling Skulls waist.

 

**_“THAT’S BULLSHIT_ ** !”

 

Skull stared wide-eyed at Viper his ears still ringing from the sudden scream. Viper pants their emotions getting the best of them as Reborn tried to grab Viper off.

 

“NO!” Viper snares shaking off Reborns hands. They reach down pulling Skull up by his jacket.

 

“Skull, you are going to listen and you won’t run understand! We have  not once been attracted to you by no stupid sky attraction! You stupid fluffy sky! We want to be pulled into your harmony! We are the seven strongest flame users! that fucking means that we are no one's pet nor will we ever bend to anyone's fucking sky attraction! Skull we want you for you!” Viper yelled out trying to let Skull see reason.

 

“B-But my sky attraction!-”

 

“Mou!  **_I_ ** was the one who awoke it a few weeks ago!”

 

The room became suddenly silent as Skull processed the new information.

 

“...W-What?” Skull asked his face puzzled beyond belief.

 

Viper has finally yanked away from Skull as Lal stood by looking emotionally tired already.

 

“Skull...I think its time we tell you something we should have told you  **_months_ ** ago.”

 

Skull looked around the room as Lal and Reborn shared a look while Fon helped him up his feet. Looking back to the pile of the broken plate shards and then to his dear friends he decides to give them a chance to explain.

 

\------

 

The rest of the  _ I Prescelti Sette _ sat in the living room as Skull pace in front of them going back and forth across for a few minutes now. Suddenly he stops and abruptly turns to face them taking a deep breath finally processing all the information they had been withholding this past few months.

  
  


“.....So let me get this straight. You originally were courting me even though I was supposedly just a cloud?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“-Then Reborn found out that I had sky flames hiding in my cloud flames?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“-Then Reborn decided that he wanted to wait until the end of the courting week to see if the rest still wanted me for me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“-And you planned to tell me once I was on the verge of harmonizing with you?”

 

“....Yes?”

 

“Reborn!” Lal snared slapping Reborn on his shoulder. Reborn let out a small grunt not looking her in the eyes.

 

“Why...Why didn’t you tell me?! ALL OF THIS COULD’VE BEEN AVOIDED MONTHS AGO!” Skull yelled looking more annoyed rather than angry at them. “ It’s like all this drama would have been prevented if you just told me!” Skull sunk down on the couch his form squished between Fon and Verde as he cursed loudly into his palms.

 

“Skull if it will ease you please know we were never trying to hurt you. We just wanted to get closer to you and I can’t speak for the rest but I,” Fon grabs Skulls hand towards his lips giving it a gentle peck gainings Skulls attention. “ Would love to be part of your harmony, a place to call home has never sounded more alluring then it does rolling off of your lips.”

 

Skull face burst into a full blush up to the tips of his ears as he stammers out a reply to Fon’s bold declaration.

 

“Stupid tea drinker Behave yourself!” Lal yelled pulling Fon away from Skull, Fon let out an amused chuckle as Lal decides to sit on Skulls lap glaring at the rest into daring them to grab her off.

 

“You stupid cloudy sky!... But you’re our Sky so its fine.” Lal said voice getting softer as she continued on. She laid her head on Skulls shoulder letting her Flames brush against his.

 

_ ‘Myskymyskypleaseletme?youaremineright?mysky’ _

 

Her flames seem to continue to whisper out trying to coaxes out my sky flames to return the favor.

 

“W-Wait! Even so, this is still too sudden!” Skull said trying to push Lal off his lap feeling overwhelmed from the suddenness of the situation.

 

The rest of the group held the look of panic on their face thinking Skull was truly trying to leave them.

 

_ ‘Oh no! I have to fix this!’ _

 

“It’s not that I don’t want you or anything! I would love it if you’ll…” Skull became flustered quickly as the thought of harmony might mean.

 

Also, the way they are looking at him does not look like a platonic harmony in the slightest bit.

 

“Skull We’ll take it as slow as you’ll like, we promise but please.” Reborn grab his hand forcing Skull to look at him. “Don’t push us away again. I’ll…”

 

The words were left unsaid but looking around the living room Skull couldn’t doubt that all of them were thinking rather darkly at the moment.

 

“...I swear I’ll never do that again...and I’m so sorry for causing you so much pain...From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry.” Skull said voice cracking towards the end his emotions getting the best of him.

 

One by one he felt the familiar flames of  _ HIS _ guardians' swirl in the air.

 

For the first time in weeks, he let them in. Pushing them inside tying them to his sky flames.

 

They laid there neither one wanting to leave for a moment feel their tension fade and feeling whole for the first time in ages.

 

Skull was passed around snuggling and nuzzling all of his guardians trying to reprint their scent into his memory once more, never once knowing how relieving it would feel to have them so close. Once he was passed to Reborn he was already beginning to drift off feeling too flame drunk from the sky attraction and harmonization in the air. It’s still not even close to what a full harmonization would feel but for now, it was perfect.

 

“....Skull when you wake up we’re gonna talk about who the  **_fuck_ ** you’ve been talking to about flame with.”

 

…...Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collonello's Fucked!
> 
> I have already worked on the first draft of the next chapter! Now there is no more sexual tension going on between these fucks!
> 
> LOL, I feel really bad for Colonello, I'm laughing just thinking about the pack dynamic. ( R.I.P)  
> I won't say a lot but just know that Colonello will be on thin ice for the first few weeks of his stay in Skull's home.


	18. When You Put A Egg In The Microwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a new chapter! This Chapter is where we get some more talking and a bit of teasing ensues!
> 
> Sigh, I promise the smut is coming soon. I just have a certain point where they'll harmonize with Skull. and trust me it's coming soon. Just need to show a few more characters then smut ville!

Two whole weeks passed by. Skull wasn’t allowed to leave his home for  **_two weeks_ ** . At first, it was nothing too bad, he gets it, re-establishing his bonds and settling down their nerves. He also understands that they want to stay near him most of them taking turns on his bed (it got so bad he actually had to mash two king size beds together to stop them from complaining) and how he was allowed to make food but not go grocery shopping. Oh, we’re low on onions? Here let me grab them, our sky doesn’t need to leave.

 

But  **_this_ ** was getting too ridiculous.

 

“...Reborn please move I need to tweak my bike.”

 

“Skull  _ mio Cielo _ , let's go watch that movie you’ve been bugging us for. Lal already set it up in the living room.” Reborn purred leaning on the door leading towards the garage.

 

Skull tilts back his head looking to the heavens above as though they have the answers to their strange behavior.

 

“Reborn, this is getting ridiculous, even for me! I can’t be coddled in this house anymore I need to go outside or I’ll go insane!” Skull said looking into Reborn eyes trying to get his point across.

 

Reborn just smirked pushing off the door and slowly walking towards Skull looking at Skull with such love and adoration but also hidden possessiveness and weariness.

 

“Skull we understand that you wish to leave and explore seeing as you are still a cloudy sky, but-” He lifted his hand to tilt Skulls chin up. “-We are also still suffering from withdrawal symptoms.” Reborn wrapped an arm around Skulls chest bringing him closer towards the hitman.

 

“I mean if I had it  _ my _ way, well….” Reborns eyes flashed yellow looking too dangerous for the cloudy sky.

 

Reborns mind began to wander thinking of ways to forever keep his sky home and away from danger. He knew it was just his flames talking but after that scare of almost losing Skull. Well, he starts to listen to his urges more than his thoughts.

 

Calm and gentle sky flames reach deep inside his core soothing those urges and quieting his mind.

 

Reborn blinks his eyes open seeing Skull cup his face in his hands looking very calm and understanding. It makes a part of him want to cry knowing that no matter how much blood stains his hands Skull will forever take him in and welcome him home.

 

“Reborn. I understand, but I made a promise that I’ll never leave any of you, not again so please don’t think such things.” Skull eyes began to water his voice began to quiver the thought of leaving his guardians to suffer again made his heart hurt.

 

Reborn didn’t say anything but did cradle Skull close resting his face in Skulls neck while Skull clung to Reborn burying his face in Reborn’s chest.

 

“Skull? The movie is starting soon so hurry up-”

 

Skull turn towards his left spotting his Rain guardian standing a few feet away. Reborn finally calming down let Skull go and with the unspoken permission Skull walked towards Lal smiling down at her.

 

“Okay, Let me get some drinks,” Skull said walking furthering in the hallway towards the kitchen door.

 

“Picnic. Tomorrow lets do a picnic in a nearby park.” Reborn said letting his voice ring out in the hallway. 

 

Skull paused surprised at the hidden permission. He let a smile creep up his face feeling more at ease. Nodding towards the hitman he walked inside to grab the drinks.

 

_ ‘It’s not much but its a start towards being back to normal, I’ll just have to be patient with them.’ _

 

_ ______________ _

 

“Verde where did you put the cooler again! I can’t find it around all your technology shit!”

 

“For the last time Lal, Stop calling it trash! Their equipment for-”

 

**_Clank!_ **

 

“Oh, my mistake my friend.”

 

**_“FON!”_ **

 

Skull let out a small chuckle helping spread the blanket on the grass field. He looked up spotting Fon smile back towards both a glaring Lal and Verde.

 

“Mou, they’re a bunch of idiots those three.” Viper said sitting near the edge of the blanket already done with their job and was allowed to relax.

 

“Yeah, but its free entertainment,” Reborn said setting down the box of food on the nearby wooden table.

 

The group decided the day before to head to a nearby park with a large field of grass and a lake nearby. They got lucky and got to settle on a park table with a giant tree nearby providing shade for the group. The park itself didn’t seem to have a lot of people but further away they can spot a few families setting up as well and a few games of tag or kids playing soccer are seen far away.

 

“ _ Reborn!  _ Stop being so mean to them!” Skull said pouting up towards the hitman. Reborn just chuckled going back to setting up the fire pit.

 

Skull rolled his eyes going back to patting down the blanket. He then felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him towards a muscular chest. He only knows one man who built like a brick and turned to look at Fon.

 

Fon smiles down at Skull cuddling him closer on his lap his Storm flames licking at his core, with a sign he lets it wrap around his sky flames feeling Fon go limp feeling blissed out at the feeling of Skulls flames.

 

Skull began to fluster when Fon trailed small kisses around his neck nuzzling his neck lovingly.

 

“Someone stop Fon before he tries to harmonize Skull”

 

In seconds Skull was ripped out from Fon and was left in Vipers lap while Lal glared down at the storm guardian. Fon just smiled back unashamed of trying his luck.

 

“What? I wasn’t planning on Harmonizing with Skull. Consent is key in bonding, I was just ...taking a small sample.” Fon said making SKull flush up to his ears.

 

Skull still isn’t used to their display of affection for him. He still hasn’t even kissed them yet.

 

“You’re a brute is what you are,” Verde said finally done setting down his invention. It’s supposed to repel any bugs from getting near along with providing cool air. He gets up heading towards Reborn to help with the food. 

 

Seeing as how Fon was getting cornered he too got up to help with the food.

 

“Mou, Skull you’re too nice you need to step up and say no.” Viper said cuddling Skull closer towards their body. Skull hums before looking back at Viper teasingly.

 

“Would you listen if I said no?”

 

“No.”

 

Skull let out a bark of laughter tumble out as he felt his Mist pout, feeling mischievous Viper gave a small kiss on the back of Skulls ear making him let out a small sign. Viper smirked at Skulls flushed face before letting go knowing that they won’t stop if they held on any longer.

 

“You guys tease me too much,” Skull said covering his neck with his hand. 

 

“We’re your Guardians. What else would we do?” Lal said bringing the drinks to the table. Reborn came to place a few more plates looking at Skull in the eye.

 

“I mean we would do more than teasing, but...”

 

Skull shrunk under Reborns heated eyes knowing how his eyes roamed around his body.

 

“...You guys bully me too much.” Skull muttered under his breath hearing his other Guardians chuckle at his response. The group got together and began to enjoy their day off together.

 

___________

 

“-I don’t know how many times I have to keep explaining your basic science Fon. For the last time no you can’t-” Verde stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Fon look behind him. Turning around he spotted Skull looking in the distance.

 

Skull put his food on the plate and hurriedly got up, in seconds he was heading towards the sidewalk of the park. The rest of his Guardians looked weary at him leaving, but they all had promised to give him more space today. Though if Skull disappeared from their sights they might end up breaking a said rule.

 

“Collonello?”

 

Collonello turned his gaze to the side spotting Skull. Collonello was in the middle of his morning jog finding this park the most peaceful to do it in.

 

“Skull? Hey how you’ve been, Kora.” Collonello said grinning towards the cloudy sky. Skull smiled back looking much better then he had since the last time they met. He pushed back his sweat covered hair feeling the afternoon breeze cool down his heated skin.

 

“Better actually, I and my Guardians are good now. We talked it out and aside from some.. _ minor _ issues everything is going well.” Skull said fondly rolling his eyes thinking about his Guardians.

 

Collonello eyes dimmed at his words. The constant dreams of becoming Skulls Guardian plague him at night making his flames scream to bring back the cloudy sky into his arms once more.

 

“I’m glad everything worked out for you.”

 

He was so pathetic.

 

Skull chuckled looking at Colonello with his memorizing eyes. “ Well, I wouldn’t have been here if you hadn’t helped me out all those weeks ago. Thanks by the way.” Skull looked to the side his eyes trained on his Guardians all talking to one another but occasionally one or more would look over towards Skull’s direction. 

 

Collonello couldn’t see and just nod along wanting to leave feeling his heart drop to his stomach.

 

“Well it was nice seeing you but I need to finish some other stuff. Let’s hang out later, Kora.” Collonello said turning around to walk away from Skull, he needs to get away before he says something he won’t be able to take back.

 

Damn, just his luck. Not only did he lose the girl of his dream but also can’t even be with the one sky who feels like home. What shitty luck does he have?

 

“Nello Wait!”

 

Skull stretch his arm out panic in his voice as he watched Colonello leave. Something told him not to let Colonello go. 

 

Collonello whirled around surprise in his eyes as he watched Skulls reaction. His eyes widen further as he felt his flames surge up brushing up against Skulls welcoming flames.

 

He lurched back feeling the beginning of a bond beginning to form.

 

_ ‘This isn’t possible! Skull already has a Rain Guardian! If I let it continue his Guardian!- _ ’

 

**“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING WITH MY** **_SKY!_ ** **”**

 

Both Skull and Colonello snapped their heads towards Lal who was marching over towards them, her eyes a royal blue burning with unholy rage.

 

_ “Lal!?” _

 

“Wait! This is the Lal _ you _ were talking about!?”

 

Colonello didn’t get to answer him when Lal right out punched him in the face. He felled down hard feeling blood gather in his mouth like a shot of white-hot pain swept across his face as he began to cough out the blood.

 

Skull quickly jumped into action trying to derail the raging Rain Guardian going into full protective mode. He stood in front of Lal trying to hide Colonello behind him. Lal wasn’t having any of it and kept trying to walk around Skull her mind going in a one-way track trying to get rid of her competition for her Sky’s harmony. 

 

He’s not taking  _ her _ sky away from her.

 

“Lal! Lal calm down! Lal!”

 

While Skull was trying to calm her down Fon and Reborn finally intervened getting her into an arm hold as she snared at them kicking her legs out widely as the rest of Skull’s Guardians gathered around him.

 

**“LET ME GO! THAT FUCKER ISN’T GETTING MY SKY!”** Lal yelled out trying to twist her arms out of Fons' hands. But Fon is the world’s greatest martial artist and holds Lal in a steady grip never losing his hold.

 

It took half an hour to calm Lal down long enough for Skull to turn back around and help Colonello who held his fractured nose (Reborn confirmed) while his other hand tried to wipe away the blood streaming down his mouth.

 

“Colonello can you move your hand? I need to disinfect.” Skull said worry laced in his voice as he continued to treat Colonello’s injury.

 

They had moved back to the picnic table with both Colonello and Skull sitting on the table bench while the rest stood around him. Lal was on the farthest side away from them as he continued to glare down Colonello. Reborn and Fon stood in front of her stopping any attempts at Colonello’s life.

 

“Now that we have calmed down. Skull my beloved Sky. Who is this ... **_rain_ ** that just tried to slot his way into our already complete harmony?” Reborn asked his eyes flashing in warning towards Colonello.

 

Colonello gulped, fear in his eyes as he realized how deep in shit he currently is in.

 

Shitty fucking luck.

 

“This is Colonello. We became friends a few weeks ago. He’s the only other flame user I know of.”

 

“Oh really? Is he also the same person who made you  _ serve off our  _ **_bond_ ** ?”

 

Skull and Colonello both paled, Skull fearing for Colonello’s life while Colonello seeing his life flash before his eyes.

 

“W-wah-Reborn no!-He’s!-”

 

Skull snapped his mouth shut when he met Reborns own burning eyes.

 

“....P-please don’t hurt him Reborn.”

 

Reborn stayed silent as the rest of the guardians watched. If Reborn attacked Colonello then they to will. But if he doesn't…

 

“No Skull, It’s okay I understand where he comes from.” 

 

Skull turned back towards Colonello who pulled the bloody napkin away from his nose looking into Reborns own eyes. He knew that no Guardian alive likes the feeling of harmony slowly break off. Seeing as he was going through similar things he understood Reborns actions to want to kill him, and seeing as he just tried to take up SKull’s rains place it’s no wonder they want him gone.

 

A guns safety is heard being clicked off as Colonello closes his eyes head bowed towards the Sun. Skull snaped at Reborn trying to reason his away from killing the rain he had befriend and felt his flames react as well.

 

Reborn brushed Skull aside who tried to reason him against killing Colonello. His words fell on deaf ears as he stood in front of Colonello holding his gun towards his head, a clear shot for him to take his life.

 

The whole place was tense and silent as they waited with batted breaths to see if Reborn would pull the trigger on Colonello.

  
  
  


“....I would kill you, but it seems Skull had already had a good grip on your flames in him. If I shot you now he’ll fall into discord.” Reborn said blankly pulling his gun away taking a few steps away watching Skull bolt towards Colonello cuddling his head close to his chest as he felt his hear begin to settle.

 

The rest of the Guardians stood dumbfounded by the news.

 

“Wait but Lal is Skull’s Rain Guardian?” Verde said confused lacing his words as he looked at Reborn for answers.

 

“Originally yes, but we had to redo our bonds, take a closer look,” Reborn said turning away from Skull and Colonello.

 

Lal turned towards Skull looking deep inside finding her own flames lurking with his along with the others, taking a closer look she spotted a new one, a light blue one dancing with Skulls own flames, lazily twirling around while hers looked far more purple then they had from when they first began to harmonize. Hers floated around his close but not close enough her flames screaming protectiveness for her sky.

 

“H-How?” She whispered out confusion on her face while the others slowly began to piece together the answer.

  
“Lal your not Skull’s Rain Guardian. You’re his  **_Cloud_ ** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....So now Skull has a complete harmony!
> 
> Yes if you guys didn't notice I slowly made Lal more and more possessive with Skull as time went on showing her Cloudy nature. She still has Rain flames but she has a stronger secondary cloud like Skull has. But unlike the first time they had bonded, Colonello had already slipped into Skull's rain ( faintly but still there) so Lal's flames just pulled up more of her cloudy flames and slot themselves into Skulls cloud.
> 
> BTW once a romantic soulbonding is complete they fall into a lust haze that slowly consumes them until they official harmonizes, so just know that its coming.


	19. Better To Know, Then Be Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I'm back! 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, I have been hanging out with friends I haven't hung out within MONTHS.
> 
> All is good and wow I blink and already I'm close to another special! you guys make me so happy. (#>w<#)
> 
> OK then please enjoy the chapter and leave a kudo and comment, even If I don't respond that doesn't mean I don't read them!

 

...The whole week was very weird.

 

Colonello looked across the dining room table watching Reborn and Verde bicker back and forth with Skull throwing his own input here and there. Shoving more food in his mouth he looked around the room in a daze.

 

After the shocking discovery, Colonello found himself in Skulls home. Skull told him that if he wanted his own wing built since the rest already have their own and how Skull’s wing is the only one with extra rooms. Construction is still underway so he is sleeping in one of the unused guest rooms. During the whole week, he felt like he was walking on eggshells, yet none of the other Guardians had attacked him so he’s counting his blessings.

 

Aside from that, there was the new sleeping habit he has developed over the week. He had already woken up twice to find himself in bed with Skull and another Guardian.

 

\---

_ Colonello felt the warmth being pulled away. Still asleep he chased after it snuggling into its warmth once more. He let out a content sigh as he felt his muscles relax once more getting lulled back to sleep. _

 

_ It took a few seconds but it slowly registered that the warmth was breathing. _

 

_ Blinking his eyes slowly he scanned the room noticing how it looked nothing like the guest bedroom. Becoming more alert Colonello looked around finally spotting the heat source. _

 

_ Skull let out small snores as he continued to sleep undisturbed by Colonello sudden movement. But that wasn’t the most surprising thing though. What surprised Colonello was the fact that he was spooning Skull while Viper slept on Skulls other side sandwiching Skull between the Rain and the Mist user. _

 

_ “..What the fuck?” Colonello whispered in the darken roomed confused on the event. _

 

_ A snore is his only answer. _

\--

 

_ ‘I’m in a pack. A harmony. I’m a Guardian. I’m-’ _

 

“-Nello? Nello? Hello~”

 

Colonello jolted in his seat finally registering Skull’s hand waving in front of his face.

 

“Oh. Sorry, I was deep in thought.” Colonello said putting his fork down.  “What’s up Skull?”

 

Skull gave him a concerned look before going along with his own question.

 

“I was telling the rest that I’ll be gone for most of tomorrow, seeing as I have a special performance scheduled,” Skull said picking up his own finished dish then heading towards the sink.

 

“Oh. Okay then.” Colonello got up as well putting his own dishes in the sink getting close to Skull letting his flames mingle with Skull’s own.

 

Skull rolled his eyes knowing it was my way of reassuring myself.

 

“ **_Nello. A word please?_ ** ”

  
Colonello straightens his back feeling goosebumps crawling up his back as Reborn’s cold gaze pierced his back. Letting a small hum in recognition he waited until Skull was gone from the room before sitting back down surrounded by the rest of the Guardian set.

 

He felt nothing but dredge fill his body as he watched the rest with a blank face. He is a soldier, he knows they’ll strike sooner or later.

 

“Idiot soldier.”

 

Colonello turned to his right seeing Lal sitting up pride and honor bursting from her form as she looked him down. Lal hadn’t spoken to him directly in over a week and he’s still too cowardly to say anything about it. So instead he let the gap grow bigger as the days pass by.

 

“You know that there's always a hierarchy in all Guardian bonding, right?” Fon said taking a small sip from his tea, his face remained calm but his eyes were sharp showing the interest he truly held.

 

“And seeing as our dear Sky will be busy for the rest of tomorrow.” At this Reborn lean forward his eyes hidden by his fedora but his grin gave away what he was truly thinking about. “We’ll head off to do a new hierarchy.”

 

The room became quiet as they all looked at one another. Everyone thinking the same thing of stepping up their game for tomorrow.

 

Colonello swallowing involuntarily, his mouth going dry as he nodded along knowing he had no say in the first place.

 

But like hell is he not going to try his hardest to become Alpha.

 

“Wonderful, now that we are all cleared let's head off, you’ll all need the rest you can get,” Reborn said rather smugly. A few of the other Guardians became irked by Reborn and sneered at his retreating form.

 

One by one they left to head off to either sharpen their skills or towards their own rooms. In minutes the dining room was empty except Lal and Colonello.

 

The air became tense as they looked at one another. Finally, Colonello couldn’t take the silence anymore and began to speak to his former crush.

 

“Lal, Please believe me when I say that it wasn’t my intention to take your place-”

 

“I know.”

 

Colonello halted in his apology, confusion written across his face. Looking into his former crush he saw her face relaxed as her shoulders drop their tension.

 

Lal signed leaning back on her chair. “ I know that you were not trying to take my place. If there's one good trait about you it's the fact that you’re not a greedy one. Not even when I told you I have found someone I held feelings for. You just smiled and left not once fighting the unnamed person. But even if you were to meet Skull then, you would have threatened Skull to treat me right instead of fighting over me.”

 

Letting out a snort, Lal stood from her chair intended to leave as well. “For what it’s worth I still hold some feelings for you, But right now Skull is my center and as a fellow Guardian you understand what I mean, right?”

 

Colonello nodded fulling understanding where Lal is coming from. He gave her a shaky smile and in return, she smiled back.

 

“ I still plan on beating you into the fucking ground remember that.” Lal walked out of the kitchen her voice bouncing around the empty room. “Don’t disappoint me, Idiot Soldier!”

 

Colonello let out a bark of laughter in response, he too got up to head to bed. That night he woke up in Skull beds once more with Lal laying across Skulls chest as Colonello arm was draped across their sleeping forms.

 

\---

 

The next morning the group gathered together to redo the Hierarchy once more. The morning sun was gentle with a cool breeze following its every move, the trees swayed with the wind as the birds began their morning songs.

 

Reborn was leaning against a tree both hands in his pocket as he let a smirk crossed his face while his fedora hides the emotions running through his eyes.

 

Fon stood in the middle smiling pleasantly at the others while humming softly under his breath as he too was prepared for the fight to start. For once he discarded his top leaving him bare-chested in the morning light.

 

Lal sat on a tree stump polishing her guns, she took them apart recleaning the guns then putting them back together. Her eyes were only focused on her guns but occasionally she would look up looking at the rest of the Guardians with weary eyes.

 

Verde stood in the shade his form lose as he fiddled with a controller. But if you were to look closer you would notice small bulges in his lab coat showing just how prepared he really was.

 

Viper hovered a few feet away, they too were in the shade. It went unnoticed by anyone else but them that they could see Viper shifting their environment to suit to their advantage.

 

Colonello stood towards every edge of their makeshift circle his hand on the strap holding his rifle while his other hand readjusts his headband.

 

The silence continued to stretch until Reborn leaned away from the tree now standing in front of the group getting all of their attention.

 

“Now then, we all know the rules by now so I won’t repeat it. With that said let the games begin! And for those who don’t know, please target everyone, not just Colonello.”

 

“WAIT! WHAT!?”

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

Colonello widens his eyes, activating the flames he slowed down the bullet heading towards him. He still backflipped a few feet away just in case Reborn was planning on shooting more. Seeing nothing but chaos fall across his field of vision, he fell back a few more feet. Jumping up to the tallest tree he pulled out his rifle looking through the scope. 

 

Fon and Viper were in a heated battle, Fon twists his body in mid-air, his legs kicked out to soften his fall as he dodged Vipers tentacles. Viper let out an angry snare sending spikes to come forth from the ground. Fon wasn’t expecting this seeing how his eyes widen a fraction before calming down and flipping away from Viper. He stopped near a tree and without hesitation, he kicked down the tree infusing it with his flames making it explode as It hit the ground.

 

The next battle was with Rebord and Verde who was standing in a force field of sorts while tiny spiders and bees shot at Reborn or tried to attack him. Reborn shot rapidly the bees and spiders jumping from place to place. A spider hurled itself towards Reborn forcing him to take the damage jolting his body with lightning. A sharp snare is heard as Reborns eyes bleed yellow his gun also glowing the same shade.

 

Off in the distance, an Indigo and Red join in finally getting serious.

 

“This is fucking insane,” Colonello whispered to himself watching them tear into each other. Taking one more sweep it clicked that someone else was missing.

 

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.”

 

Colonello yelped as he was kicked out of the tree and flew off. Looking at his surrounding he grabbed a nearby branch swinging himself on it. He wiped out his rifle pointing it straight at Lal who held her own guns on hand. Her eyes were a deep blue with purple on the edges. If he were to guess he would say his eyes too were glowing in response.

 

“Now that you stopped hiding we can begin,” Lal hopped down the tree swiftly landing, she calming walks towards Colonello with grace like that of a model. “ So, Colonello.”

 

She cocks her gun.

 

**“Show me what you got.”**

\-----

 

Skull stopped in front of the door, his stomach filled with dread.

 

“...What did they do now?”

 

Skull is finally back from his work feeling dead on his feet and felt his muscles scream for rest. Taking a quick look around the front porch he spotted nothing unusual nor any burn marks indicating a fight. 

 

Still a bit weary he opened the front door and heads inside already dreading whatever the fuck his Guardians did this time.

 

“I’m home?” 

 

Skull perked his ears as he heard a muffled greeting coming from the living room. Walking a bit further inside the house he grabs the doorknob for the living room and stops. Skull takes a deep breath trying to gather his bits of patience before swinging it open.

 

Six injured Guardians sat around the room none looking him in the eye.

 

“.....what.did.you.do? ''

 

“Skull mio Cielo-”

 

**“WHAT DID YOU DO!?”**

 

Reborn blinked once while the rest flinched back as Skull went off on him a mix between angry and worried as he continued to tear into Reborn and the other Guardians. While he was yelling he began taking off his piercing gesturing wildly with his hands.

 

It took a few minutes but finally, Skull seemed to lose his steam and stopped talking waiting for them to explain themselves.

 

“First of all, there was consent for all of this-”

 

“ _ Reborn-” _

 

“ _Second_ _of all_ , we were just doing the hierarchy of Guardians.”

 

Skull pouted but nodded understanding why they were fighting now.

 

“Okay, so what happened?” Skull said sitting on the couch helping Verde on cleaning his head from the blood. Verde's eyes soften watching his sky help him clean his injuries, though the thought about who caused these injuries in the first place made him glare towards Reborn.

 

“We now have new ranks seeing as how Colonello was introduced in our group, though I am still the Alpha in our group,” Reborn said smugly as the rest yelled their disagreement. “Here I wrote them down just in case they forget their place.”

 

Skull blinked once as a paper sheet was thrust in front of his face. He gently took it and looked at it carefully.

 

1.Reborn

2.Fon

3.Colonello

4.Lal

5.Viper

6.Verde

 

He looked at the paper sheet once more before signing in resignment. He knows that this is to help avoid any unnecessary conflict between Guardians but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t  _ like  _ it.

 

“Okay is that it? If so Reborn help heals the rest of their injuries and come to bed later,  _ all of you _ , I’m too tired for any more shit today.” With that Skull turned away and walked back towards the hallway to head to bed. He didn’t wait for any response since he really was tired.

 

He was already in bed and ready to sleep when the others began pouring inside his room, it was a hassle but they all finally seemed to find a good sleeping position and began drifting off.

 

Skull hummed feeling like he was going to melt from how good his flames were rolling in the room with the others joining in curling and dancing around his body making his insides purr in safety and love. Slowly he fell into a deep sleep surrounded by his Guardians at last

 

Deep inside his soul, there was a tap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOooohh!
> 
> can you guess what's gonna go down?
> 
> Me either!
> 
> Look I originally had a whole sex scene made in my mind that was going to be...hot.
> 
> BUT THEN!
> 
> the whole story slowly went off track from where it was supposed to go and now its heading to a new smut scene that honestly is a bit hotter in my head than the previous one.
> 
> Not to worry I am fixing it to match where I need it to go for this story to finish perfectly then start on Early Arcobaleno days, then another third story with them in Cannon time.
> 
> No, I'm not wrapping up soon, just planning ahead.


	20. Unexpected Trip To Mafia Land!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHH! Finally, it begins! More other canon characters will show up in these few chapters to come! and also finally they are moving from first base to second base!!!! Ah, my face is all flustered up just thinking about it. Might be a bit rushed since I'm not that good at writing any intimate scenes but I try.

Colonello was just enjoying spending his week with Skull very much-

 

“Mou, if you don’t stop moving I’m going to throw you overboard.”

 

Having managed to get two tickets to Mafia land for just Skull and him-

 

“I’m not your fucking shield agaisnt this fucking sun. I may be a lightning user but that doesn’t mean I can stand the sun more than you, you cretins”

 

Truly a pleasant one week vacation with just him and his sky-

 

“Oho? Is someone afraid of little old me?”

 

…. _ Fuck it _ .

 

“ **WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKERS COME TO OUR GETAWAY! IT'S MY WEEK!** **_FUCK OFF!”_ **

 

Colonello snapped back to the gathered guardians all standing by the edge of the cruise ship.

 

“And another thing! How did you even get tickets to this place in the first place!? I spend  weeks getting mine!-”

 

“Found one.”

 

“Stole one.”

 

“Bought one.”

 

“Bargained for one.”

 

“Killed for one.”

 

As one we all turned towards Reborn who just smirked back wagging his eyebrows unconcerned about his answer. Shaking their heads they turn back to the main problem, well more of Colonello's problem but still.

 

“We overheard your plans with Skull and since it has been a while since the last time any of us got a chance to truly relax we decided to head off as well towards Mafia land,” Fon said giving an apologetic smile towards Colonello.

 

Though he wasn’t in the slightest bit.

 

At this point, Skull began to chime in his input. “Guys calm down its ok, but still that was uncalled for,” Skull said scolding his guardians like unruly children.

 

A few other passengers let out a chuckle watching an obvious new harmony getting chewed out by their supposed sky. One, in particular, was rather familiar with the sun of the group.

 

“Reborn? When did you get a sky?” 

 

The others turned to watch a young man walking towards Reborn. His blonde hair shining while his brown eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“Don Vongola. What a surprise it is to see you out of the office. Am I going to get an emergency request to find the fleeing Don?” Reborn said subtle shielding Skull from view to the new heir. The others moved to get Reborns hint and tried to shield Skull from the view of the Don that their leader had deemed unworthy.

 

“Haha very funny. No, I am here to relax for once with my Guardians.” Timoteo said rolling his eyes at Reborn. He took a few steps back knowing how territorial new harmonies are with their skies and gave them space they unspokenly asked about.

 

“Aside from that, Reborn when did you get a sky? I can see that you still have a partial bond to him.” Timoteo said trying to hold eye contact with the unknown sky of Reborn the world's greatest hitman. Any sky that can house the chaotic man is one to have as an alley than an enemy

 

To others walking by it seemed utterly childish how a grown man is seen leaning from side to side trying to see Skull while his Guardians move to hide him.

 

“You guys knock it off!” Skull said finally fed up with their behavior. They parted to show off their Sky while Skull gave them an angry scowl ( an adorable pout) upset at their behavior. He walked in front and held out a hand to the young Don.

 

“I’m so sorry for their childish behavior. Hi, my name is Skull De Mort their sky.” Skull said smiling brightly at the Vongola heir. 

 

Timoteo chuckles shaking his hand finding the whole experience amusing.

 

“Likewise and don’t let it bother you, all Guardians are like that when the bond is still new and fresh. I would like to talk with you more but I feel through my bond that my Guardians are close to fighting once more.” Timoteo said to Skull tilting his head back showing two other men arguing loudly to one another as a third man tried to calm them down.

 

“Oh, no problem it was nice meeting you,” Skull said smiling back giving a small glare at his Guardians when he heard them mutter some colorful words towards the Don.

 

“If you want, I would like to invite you to a party I’ll be hosting in a few months from now. Please, it would be my honor to have Reborns dear Sky come.” Timoteo said seeing Skull about to protest before stopping and nodding instead. He smiled back and gave one final wave before heading back towards his harmony.

 

“Guess we have a party to head off to in a few months.” Muttered Skull.

 

Skull walked back towards his Guardians watching Colonello push towards the front and swing an arm around his hip pulling him closer towards the rain.

 

“Now that that’s over let's head off to our room,” Colonello said his eyes twinkling with mischief-making Skull fluster at the meaning behind them.

 

“Not so fast.”

 

Reborn held onto Skull’s arm stopping them from leaving. Colonello frown towards Reborn already fed up with them sabotaging his week of courting and wanting to leave his mark on Skull as well. Sure he has his flames drenching Skulls form but he wants something more physical.

 

Like leaving behind a chain of hickey's around Skulls neck to show others who he belongs to.

 

“ Since I manage to get a suite, much better then any dingy room you were about to take Skull to, It would be better for our sky to stay with me. ” Reborn said his eyes glaring down at the rain.

 

“But I invited Skull here and since it  _ IS _ my week shouldn't he stay with me, kora?” Colonello snared out through grit teeth.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

\----------

 

Once the fighting calmed down (Colonello won, in the end, seeing as the others also agreed to leave him to his courting week) the two headed off to bed to sleep off their excitement of today.

 

...That doesn’t mean that they won’t bug them.

 

Currently, they were in their shared room cuddling on the bed. Colonello was mostly trying to relax after being annoyed with the rest of his bondmates. Just thinking about them made his blood boil nuzzling his face deeper into Skulls neck.

 

“You know that they only did this to get back at you right?” Skull said relaxing into Colonello’s hold, he was coaxing his sky flames onto Colonello trying to calm him down.

 

Colonello muffled out “I’m aware” from the nap of Skull’s neck giving it small pecks here and there. Skull squirm as the heat began to gather in his lower belly, meanwhile, Colonello moved their position with him above Skull as his hands wander mapping out Skulls body coating his hands with rain flames so it was forcing Skull to relax.

 

Skull breathe hitch his face turning redder by the second as Colonello sucked his neck before letting go with a loud ‘POP!’ then turning to kiss Skull feverishly.

 

“Mph!”

 

Skull let out a muffled moan when his rain hands resting between his legs giving small friction to Skulls growing arousal. Skull tipped his head back breaking the kiss as he gasped for much-needed air.

 

“Colonello..ngn!...W-wait...Not...yet..” Skull tried to say as Colonello gave him kisses after kisses twirling his tongue with Skulls forcing him to stop talking. He pulled back licking his lips smear of purple lipstick spread on his lips form the force of his kisses. He pants softly watching Skull with hungry eyes.

 

“It’s...ha...Okay...ha...Not all the way.” Colonello said tossing his jacket to the side as he moved his hands to start undressing Skull. His hips began to grind down on Skulls erection much to the relief to both.

 

“N-Nello...ha!” Skull moaned out tilting his head back laying on the pillow. Colonello had already zipped down his Stuntman suit and was going to take off Skulls belt.

 

Unfortunately, there was a knocking on the door halting the two in their tracks. 

 

“....”

 

Colonello was going to continue when another knock sounded.

 

Skull slump back knowing that no more was going to come from this having the mood killed. Skull sign looking up to his rain guardian who was currently looking murderers with his eyes flashing bright blue.

 

“Nello can you-”

 

Colonello was off of him in seconds stalking towards the door ready to kill the person behind the door for interrupting his time with his sky.

 

“WHOEVER THE FUCK IT IS IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT, KORA!” Colonello screamed out yanking the door open to show Fon smiling pleasantly at Colonello.

 

“Oh my, did I come at a bad time?”

 

“...”

 

Skull sign hearing the two bicker back and forth, he slowly got up trying to zip up his suit once more when he felt the air shift and the bed underneath him disappear.

 

There was a small yelp that went unheard as the rain and storm fought amongst each other.

 

\-----

 

In another room, Viper is lounging on a chair writing down new notes in their files as Skull warps into their bed bouncing slightly from being dropped from above. They calmly put down their files setting them on top of the coffee table in their spacious room.

 

“Mou, those idiots won’t even realize that your missing.”  Viper said lounging on their chair watching Skull zipped up his stuntman suit, their eyes trailed his body seeing how quick Colonello got to work leaving hickeys across Skull’s neck and Skulls purple lipstick smeared showing more red than purple as Skull breath began to even out.

 

_ ‘Well, this just won’t do.’ _

 

Viper raised their hand making a beaconing motion. “Skull come here,” they said their voice firm showing nothing nor hinting what was racing through their mind.

 

Skull nodded slowly getting up from the bed and walking across the room to get near Viper. “What is it-”

 

Skull has swirled around until they were sitting in Vipers lap, he tried to move but found his hands bound behind his head. He tried to twist out of the rope holding him down when he felt Vipers hands trace his chest down towards his navel. His breath hitched his half-hard erection twitching in response to Vipers touches.

 

“Mou, Skull these tickets were expensive, you know?” Viper began to unzip Skulls stuntman suit leaving him flustered. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Vipers every move. Viper smirks feeling utterly pleased with his sky’s reaction to his touch.

 

“Perhaps you can pay me back with your body?”

 

“V-Viper...I can’t-we haven’t-I’m not!” Skull sputter out trying to stop Viper from continuing. He felt Viper grip his face in their hands forcing Skull to look in front finally seeing a large door mirror showing Skulls fluster on Vipers lap

 

“...” Skull face became brighter blushing up to his ears as he watched his reflection turn red as well. He watched as Vipers hand went further down unbuckling his belt as Viper left behind their own hickey's. He let out a soft mewl arching his back closing his eyes not wanting to see his reflection anymore.

 

“Have any of us touched you here?” Viper said giving a firm stroke of Skulls dick forcing a moan out of his mouth. 

 

Skull’s heart was beating so loud in his ears drowning out any other sounds other then Vipers enchanting voice speaking so softly yes filled with unlocked lust and hunger. A light squeeze at the base of his dick left him breathless.

 

“N-no” 

 

Skull let out moans tumble passed his lips feeling Viper set a pace feeling their smug grin on his bare skin. He didn’t know how long he was left in Vipers mercy but he did know it must have been a while since the next time he opened his eyes he caught his reflection sporting more hickey's and his nipples being played with while Vipers another hand is firmly wrapped around Skulls dick. He lets out a loud moan when Viper began twisting their hand forcing his legs to move and spasm in their position. He can’t bear watching his reflection and tries to look away.

 

“If you look away I’ll stop.”

 

That snaps his attention as Viper’s hand begins to slow down, panicking he looks back towards Viper seeing pass their bangs and locking eye contact with them.

 

“B-but I can’t! It’s too embarrassing!” Skull said feeling the edge of his climax escape him leaving him desperate for Vipers hands once more.

 

“Hm, that's too bad then I guess I’ll have to-” Viper begins pulling away as Skull moved his hips trying to keep their hands on Skulls dick.

 

“Wait! No please no. I’ll do it! J-just-” Skull didn’t get to finish as he felt Vipers hand return to where they once were. Skull slumps backflushed against Vipers chest feeling them pick up the pace once more. A brutal tug reminds him of the end of his bargain and forces his eyes open watching his reflection gets jerked off by their mist.

 

“V-viper..ha.. _ I’m!- _ ”

 

Skull didn’t get to finish as he arches his back jerking his hips forward as he comes undone.

 

His vision is nothing but white as everything disappears leaving him deaf, mute, blind. And starved of any other sensation other than his orgasm rippling through him.

 

He slowly comes back blinking back the stars feeling Viper kiss his tear-streaked cheeks as his hands massage his sides calming him down from his high. He feels his arms on his side finally released from their confinements.

 

“There there, I got you _ Mio Cielo~”  _ Viper purrs in Skulls ear loving and possessive. Skull twist around Vipers laps until he’s facing them now straddling their lap as they began making out with their mist.

 

Viper was brutal and greedy never leaving Skulls lips even when he tried to pull out for air, they just gripped him tighter in their hold as they ravished his mouth.

 

Finally, Viper pulled back holding Skull in their arms as they slump backward, Skull’s breath was coming in short gasps as his face was flushed and eyes gazed in lust. Just looking at their sky like this was slowly chipping away their resolve for waiting for Skull to be ready.

Skull seemed to have read their mind as they got off their lap but instead of leaving he got down on his knees, his head resting on Vipers thigh looking at Viper for permission to continue.

 

“Um I know I never asked but?...” Skull trialed off thumbing circles on Vipers thigh waiting for them to answer.

 

“...Gender is meaningless to me. But since I have heard of your.. _.interest _ .”

 

Viper spread their legs wider leaving more room for Skull showing off a bulge in their pants waiting for Skulls reaction.

 

“You can repay me by sucking me off.” 

 

Skull swallowed mouth becoming dry eyes zooming towards Vipers bulge as they close in to feel Vipers member.

 

Skull licks Vipers bulge through their pants, Vipers voice hitches waiting to see what Skull might do next. Skull nuzzles Vipers bulge watching Viper through heavy eyelids, eyes glazed with lust as he then turns to focus back towards his prize. He lets his teeth snatch on Vipers zipper zipping it down as one hand rest on Vipers thigh while the other pulls down Vipers underwear to reveal their sex.

 

He watches Vipers erection spring out already twitching to get attention. Viper wasn’t small in the slightest nor were they the biggest but just the right size for fun. He licks his lips finally taking the first taste of his mist.

 

He licks upwards until his tongue is cradling the head watching Viper let out a low moan feeling their member finally get attention. He lets it rest there for a second before going back down to lick Vipers member.

 

He goes in this pattern for a while as Viper tilts their head back as their hands bury themselves in Skulls head trying to urge him to go faster. Skull ignores it and continued to suck and lick around Vipers dick while his other hand wanders down to his weeping member. 

 

Once he deems it enough he backs off before giving a gentle kiss on the tip of Vipers erected head and slowly widening his mouth until the head popped inside his mouth. Viper grip tightens as their breath begins to quicken watching Skull give him a blow job. They swear loudly when Skull flicks his pierced tongue on Vipers slit as they just tease their head not moving any further.

 

Feeling utterly done with Skulls teasing they jam Skulls head down until he’s forced to take Viper deeper.

 

Skull surprised Viper when instead of choking on their dick, he relaxes his throat letting Viper in as deep as they can go, up until Skulls nose was buried in Vipers pubic hair moans muffled by the dick in their mouth.

 

Viper’s control snaps

 

Viper begins to face fuck Skull mouth, hips stuttering upwards trying to thrust up to Skulls welcoming heat. Skull lets them his face blissed out as moans are choked on while sucking on Vipers dick, they drag their piercing up and down Vipers member making Viper moving in faster and more brutal as they grab fistfuls of purple hair going on auto-pilot trying to chase their release.

 

Viper feels it more then sees it when Skull had his second orgasm as his body spasms along with his throat. It only takes a few more thrusts until they thrust forward one more time while holding Skull towards their crotch cumming down Skulls throat. Skull just swallowed them down laying there limp as they calm down from their orgasm. 

 

Once Viper has cooled down and their heart is no longer pounding in their eardrum they slowly let go watching Skull through half lid eyes pull off of Vipers soften member. Skull lays his head on Vipers thigh his breath trying to even out.

 

“God, this is what you were made for.” Viper said watching Skull blush as he tried to tidy up. As he fastens up his belt they both hear a pounding on the door.

 

“VIPER! WE NEED YOUR HELP! SKULLS GONE AND WE CAN’T FIND HIM ANYWHERE! THAT IDIOT SOLDIER LOST HIM AND GOD KNOWS WHERE HE’S BEEN TAKEN!” Lal shouts through the door.

 

She blinks when the door swings open and Skull sits on the bed his hair in a mess and make-up smeared. 

 

He looked like he just got ravished.

 

“H-Hey Lal,” Skull says giving her a nervous smile as she stands there frozen in place.

 

“...”

 

“...”

  
  
  


“....GUYS I FOUND HIM!”

 

_ “NO!” _

 

_ \------- _

 

To make a  _ LONG _ story short, Viper is a ban from being more than five feet away from Skull for the rest of the trip. On the other hand, Colonello was majorly pissed off when he found out that Viper was the first to go further then snuggles and kisses. That goddamn greedy bastard!

 

“Nello? Hey, I said I was sorry. How was I supposed to know that Viper would pull one over on me?” Skull said cuddling in Colonello’s warm embrace, it was now midnight and the two were getting ready for bed but Skull can still feel Colonello anger through their bond.

 

“I’m not mad at you Skull, never my sky. I mad that they keep doing such disrespectful things for  _ my _ courting week.” Colonello mumbled sulking. Skull chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips resting his head on Colonello’s chest.

 

“I’ll go talk to them tomorrow, for this week I promise I’ll stay by your side,” Skull said voice growing fainter as he slowly fell asleep.

 

Colonello signed knowing that that was impossible for their group but for Skull they’re willing to do anything.

 

“Night, love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

The two finally fell asleep the waves gently rocking them both to sleep as the night continued. Skull shifted in his sleep from time to time face scrunched up and resting on his bare chest.

 

_ Tap,tap,tap _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord give me strength. Colonello is still being punished for that stunt with the rest of the Guardians. I was originally going to do that scene with Colonello, but my inner voice was like  
>  ' Viper is going to torture Skull if he doesn't go first"  
>  Long story short I added it where Viper would go first since they are known for their greed and they want to show it most physically.
> 
> I believe that Viper just doesn't care for Gender and will be male, female, both, neither. It isn't important to them. ( But when they were looking at previous relationships of Skull most were guys with a few girls.)
> 
> In courting week there is an unspoken rule that no other guardians can interfere unless its to observe. The other Guardians are playing the observation card very loosely but after this chapter, they will be mostly in the background since Vipers stunt ended up with Colonello going off on rage at them.
> 
> The tapping....I wonder what can that me? Is something coming in or is it coming out?


	21. MafiaLand and Future Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead nor is this story going on Hiatus!
> 
> Sorry I had a lot going on the past few months. I just got a job that both pays more and also ask for more hours I had taken time to throw myself into it. I had to do a lot of things since it was a more educator job then my other jobs. Along with that, I am now an aunt and have been helping my sister out with motherly duties.
> 
> With that please read on.

Skull had his hand entwined with Colonello as they continued to walk down the main streets of Mafia land. As a civilian, he never actually seen so many mafia-related items!.

 

 Most of the items brought in were over the phone or one of his guardians had to go in person but other then that Skull had never seen so many weapons, repair shops, and suit shops in his life!

 

“Woah! That's a huge gun Nello!” Skull said pointing to a nearby shop which displayed the gun in the middle of other lesser guns.

 

Colonello chuckled when he realized what Skull was pointing at. “ It’s called an anti-tank rifle but since you don’t know if I'll let it be for now.”

 

Skull pouts up to Colonello his usual make-up put on along usual stuntman suit. 

 

A few times already teens and kids had come up to him for either a picture or for his autograph. Who knew that Skull had so many adoring fans in the mafia world.

 

“Finally some time with just you and me Skull!” Colonello said hugging his sky closer to himself giving a glance around seeing no other guardian nearby he left a quick peck on Skulls cheek.

 

“N-Nello! We’re in public!” Skull sputtered out face becoming increasingly hot. He took a glance around and noticed how no one was batting an eye at their PDA.

 

“Relax my sky~” Colonello purred out once more entwining their hands together. “ Mafia rules are different than civilians. One is that same-sex relationship isn’t so frowned upon. It mostly has to do with the founder who was in a romantic harmony with his other guardians all being males. Even though it is rare to find a romantic harmony it is usually either mixed or all specific gender.” Colonello lectured as he gave a bit more insight about the mafia world.

 

“Still….” Skull mumbled still flustered.

 

Far away on top of an outdoor restaurant Skulls remaining guardians watched on knowing they couldn’t get closer in fear of Skulls wrath. 

 

“You just had to piss off our Rain didn’t you?” Lal sneered watching her former student and her sky talking and smiling towards each other. It was taking a lot of her to just sit here knowing that they were officially ‘grounded’ by Skull.

 

“Mou, don’t lie and say you wouldn’t have done the same if you were in my shoes.” Viper grumbled out taking a sip of their water watching them head off to a nearby cafe.

 

“If you had controlled your limbo then we wouldn’t have to be forced to stay away now would we?” Verde spatted back his eyes never leaving his notebook as he continued to jot down notes while occasionally taking a peek at Skull.

 

“You want to go bean pole!?” Viper hissed out mist flames rising in irritation.

 

Verde snapped his notebook closed his eyes alight green as his body began to spark with green lighting. Viper also began to elevated things around their table ready to throw hands with the lightning guardian.

 

“Enough! Both of you calm down! What would Skull think!”

 

They both stared at one another before reluctantly sitting back down. Lal let out an annoyed sign knowing that this wasn’t the end.

 

“...”

  
  


“...”

 

“How...how did his mouth feel like?”

 

_ “Sinfull.” _

 

**_“Viper!”_ **

 

\----

 

Skull looks up from his drink his instincts screaming that his guardians were doing something really stupid.

 

“Hm? What's wrong, Kora?” Colonello asked from the mouthful of his lemon cake.

 

Skull shook his head not wanting to think too hard about his other guardians. “It’s not worth it, tell me more about the surprise attack on mafia land.”

 

“Oh, ok well then. So as long as Mafia Land has existed there is always one or more rival family attacking it. Trying to claim it for themselves.” Colonello said swinging his fork lightly in his hand as he explains the past attacks on Mafia Land.

 

“At this point, Mafia Land will get concerned if there isn’t any attack once per year, Kora.”

 

“Woah, but isn’t this place neutral territory?”

 

“Mostly, it is run by Vongola and those who come are allies to Vongola. Those attacking are enemies of Vongola and try year after year to take it.”

 

“Who is it then? Why haven’t they caught the culprit yet?” Skull said confused by how nonchalantly Colonello was to people coming to destroy Mafia Land.

 

Colonello snort finding his Skys concern amusing. He took a sip of his lemonade before addressing Skull.

 

“Well, the thing is, is that there isn’t just one family but multiple ones. The first few years Mafia Land did use to catch the culprit but found that even though they are small they come in numbers in vastly different times. In the end, it has just become a tradition of sorts and will continue for years to come.” Colonello finished off signaling the waitress for their check.

 

Skull relaxed knowing it wasn’t worth worrying about if others weren’t bothered. But still, he wished it could be safer in this place.

 

“Other than that Mafia Land is usually the place to go to start with freelancing or joining famlia’s. They have their building and such and if you want to we can pass by?” Colonello said once the bill was paid for he got up wrapping his hand with Skull gesturing him to follow. Skull nodded excitedly to see more of Mafia Land.

 

“Sure let’s go!”

 

\----

Skull and Colonello continued walking as the sun began to set letting cool gush of wind in the usually warm island.

 

“-Then that red building is the morgue where they drop off either casualties or this ‘missions’,” Colonello spoke pointing and guiding Skull around the business streets.

 

“Ah...I see.” Was Skull’s only response as he saw a few people carrying black duffle bags calming inside the morgue as though it was a normal occurrence.

 

“Hey Nello let’s head back it’s starting to get dark,” Skull said tugging on Colonello’s hand.

 

Colonello hums and turns to head back to their hotel room. He adjusted his grip on Skull and wrapped one hand around the Skull’s waist tucking his sky closer to his side. Skull blushed still not used to a public display of affection.

 

“Okay, Skull! When we get to our room we can go relax, say in the bathtub perhaps?” Colonel asked huskily into Skulls ear letting his voice take a more seductive tone towards the end. Skull blushed looking up to the stars as he let a flare of his flames brush with Colonello’s.

 

“Y-Yeah that’s fine-”

 

A small body slammed into Skull’s stomach forcing Skull to jerk backward. Colonello was alert in an instant and went to grab the attacker off of his sky.

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going shit-” Colonello’s threat trailed off as the person suspended in his hand began to cry. It took a second for him to register that he had yelled at a little kid but it was too late to take it back.

 

“Daddy!” The child screamed sobbing for his father. 

 

Colonello just blinked when the child disappeared from his grasp and was now tucked in Skull’s arms being hushed by his sky.

 

“There, there he didn’t mean it,” Skull whispered before glaring back to Colonello. “ Nello make yourself useful and find his dad.”

 

“B-But-”

 

Skull’s eyes flashed orange-purple shutting up Colonello’s complaint and inside headed off to find the brat’s father. He wasn’t too concerned about leaving Skull alone seeing as the rest of his fellow guardians were hiding around them.

 

Skull returns his gaze towards the trembling sobbing child in his arms. “Okay, sweety can you tell me what happens? Are you lost?” Skull spoke softly to the child while the child sniffled trying to calm himself.

 

“U-Uh huh. Daddy was taking me to his working place today. I was excited and wanted to see it sooner so I ran ahead.” The child's eyes began to water once more. “B-but when I turned around daddy disappeared.” At the last sentence, he burst into tears once more into the strangers' warm arms.

 

“Hey there it's ok we’ll find your dad no sweat,” Skull said rocking the child in his arms trying to soothe him in Skull’s way.

 

A few minutes passed with the child slowly calming down once more until his sobs had turned into mere sniffles. Skull set the child back to his feet holding onto his wrist in reassurance while kneeling to not tower over the small child.

 

“Now then, can you tell me your name? I can tell my nice friends to help find your dad that way.”

 

“M-my name is-”

 

“SHAMAL!”

 

Both turned around to spot an older man sprint towards the two his face filled with both overwhelming worry and relief. Seeing that the man was his father Shamal ran towards his father's arms crying in relief to finally be reunited back with his dad.

 

Meanwhile, Skull turned towards Colonello who was a few steps away from the father-son duo. Colonello gave a small nod towards Shamals dad and began to speak.

 

“Kora, you would think that the man was nothing more than an insane freak asking everyone around for a young boy with his face. Seriously the minute I told him that I knew where his son as he turned quickly towards my direction and practically demands the shrimps' whereabouts. He quickly took off afterward as though the devil was nipping at his heels.” Colonello said a bit exhausted from the whole affair already.

 

“Well at least we got that settled,” Skull said watching Shamal’s father get back up holding his son in his arms while walking towards Skull.

 

“Thank you, sincerely I am grateful for helping me find my son. Here-” Shamal’s father pulled out a business card from his pocket handing over to Skull. “ If you ever need any medical help I would be glad to help.” With that, the two bid the Sky and Rain duo a farewell before heading off. 

 

Young Shamal looked back his eyes wide waving goodbye to the kind stranger.

 

Skull watched them disappear back into the crowd before dropping his arm. “Well that went well, let’s head back to our room,” Skull said entwining his hand with Colonello who snapped out of his daze.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, let’s go.” Colonello said leading them back to the hotels while Skull laughed finding his rain reactions to gratitude funny.

 

_ ‘ But then again we are in the mafia. It must seem foreign to get thanked.’ _

 

Skull leaned his head on Colonello pulsing out his sky flames into Colonello. Colonello froze for a split second before picking up his pace his mind already made.

 

The two walked back to their hotel room, the cool breeze brush their heated cheeks while the moon shone down on them the night sky vastly beautiful on MafiaLand.

 

\---

 

They barely made it through the door before Colonello snapped and began feverishly kissing his sky against the door. Mind made he began to take off his jacket flinging it to a random corner as Skull raked his blunt nails on Colonello’s scalp bring him closer to the sky.

 

Skull dropped his mouth open letting Colonello inside tasting strawberries and mint from earlier today’s treat. His body was burning from the inside out a suddenness to get closer to become closer with his guardian drove Skull wild.

 

_ ‘Closer...I need him closer... Mine Mine...Closer my rain why don’t you respond?’ _

 

Skull let out a small whine breaking the kiss as Colonello took this chance to lick up his neck dragging the zipper from Skull’s pants down. SKull let out a stuttered moan as Colonello reaching into his pants fondling Skull’s erection.

 

Finding it a bit unfair Skull looked down entirely focused on working Colonello’s belt off along with his pants. He breathes harshly by Colonello’s ear finding the air around them stuffy from their intimate actions. Finally off, Skull threw his head back working Colonello’s dick into full hardness with both hands.

 

Colonello let out a low groan going back to kiss his Sky while jerking him off. He took a few steps forward flushing his body with Skull’s, his lips flush against Skulls. He pushed Skull’s hand away before wrapping both their dicks in his hands jerking his hips forward grinding onto the Skull’s dick.

 

Skull le out a sob his head fell back against the door with a thud and his lips now a bright red from the force of the kiss and purple eyelashes fluttered closed as he gazed down watching his rain work him to the edge.

 

“N-Nello Stop I'll cum,” Skull moaned out gripping Colonello arm and shoulder never letting go as his hips stutter forward. “ Nello my Rain your mine right? Colonello.Colonello.” Skull repeated his rain name losing himself to the pleasure.

 

Colonello let out a growl pushing harsher against Skull, the door creak and let out a rattle every time he rolled his hips forward but at this point, Skull and Colonello didn’t care.

 

Just as fast Skull flames reacted strangely for once. Colonello could barely prepare himself as he felt Skull’s sky flames brush against his rain flames.

 

He tried to starve it off, but with his Sky everywhere in his vision, he came undone. He continued to thrust into his hand watching with rapture attention as his Sky came, his cum splattering onto both of their shirts. A few more tugs and he slumped forward his nerves fried from the wave of pleasure.

 

Skull kissed his neck hands rubbing his back and shoulder calming him from his high. A few seconds later he pulled back tucking himself back watching Skull do the same his sky looking to the side cheeks red and breathe still uneven.

 

“We...We should take a shower since you know.” Skull said walking towards the bathroom. Colonello hummed in agreement heading to the bedroom to wait his turn. He was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked back watching Skull look anywhere but him.

 

“I-It would be more convenient if we took one together.” Skull’s turned to look at his rain his eyes a beautiful orange with a purple highlight hypnotizing Colonello. “Don’t you agree?”

 

Colonello swallowed finding his throat dry.

 

“...Of course my sky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So more sexy time! 
> 
> What's this a meet up with the future perverted doctor? Still undisisve if I want him to have any contact with the gang or not. For now, Shamal just finds Skull both kind and amazing with his punk look and gentle eyes.
> 
> Yes, we will be getting into the smut soon enough, for now just a lot of touching and kissing. Colonello has been blueballed enough (u-_-)


	22. Beach Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here! Sorry for the delay. Honestly, I'm going to try and finish a chapter every week, because this is getting out of hand.
> 
> "Angerly throws coffee table to the corner of the room."
> 
> Anyways please leave a kudo and comments. It motivates me to read those!

 

_ ‘God, I never want to leave this bed. If a meteor were going to crash at this moment, then I would die a happy man.’ _

 

Colonello opened his eyes, he softly inhaled his Sky’s scent a mix between a sharp peppermint with mangoes, it infiltrated his nose, but he found that he really couldn’t care less. Looking down, he spotted Skull halfway laying on top of him, and one arm curled over Colonello's chest while the other tucked underneath him. Skull softly snored his head resting on his right arm and legs entwined with his.

 

In short, he was stuck.

 

But it didn’t matter to him. He was feeling fantastic right now. He felt like he could lay here forever, never leaving his Sky’s side ever again.

 

“Brat.”

 

Colonello snapped his eyes open, never remember closing them in the first place. He blinks himself awake; his eyes flash blue before calming down once he noticed that asshole-Reborn sitting on the small resting chair tucked in the corner of the room.

 

“Reborn? What the hell are you doing here I thought-”

 

“Save it. I need you to move away from Skull  _ right  _ **_now_ ** ,” Reborn said, never once taking his eyes away from Skull, who continued to sleep unaware of their conversation.

 

“What? Fuck no man, and this whole week is mine-”

 

“Listen to our pack leader, Idiot soldier.” Lal hissed from the other side of the room. Colonello blinked, unaware of her presence until this very moment.

 

“Lal? Ok, now I’m getting worried. What’s going on?” Colonello said, getting up, a bit reluctant, and followed Reborn and Lal, who began heading outside the room.

 

Once outside, Colonello's mind seemed to clear up; he was wide awake now and filled with energy to burn.

 

“Colonello,” Reborn said, snapping Colonello’s attention to the hitman.” How much information do you have on romantic harmony?”

 

Colonello furrowed his eyebrows, confused with the sudden topic before shaking his head. He didn’t have much to go on since he was only a recent active rain. Reborn tsked while Lal began to explain.

 

“Listen, not a lot of people know this, but there are certain things that romantic harmonies differ from platonic.” Lal leaned closer, voice serious. “ The first is the process, unlike platonic, where flame courting can take a few weeks, romantic takes months. It takes time to sync our bond with our Sky since it’s the strongest but also the most fragile. For example, if one of us it to get shot, the rest of us can and will feel it. Which also makes it the most vulnerable.”

 

“Okay, I get that, but why are you calling me out now? I don’t feel the bond-forming any faster.” Colonello said, leaning on the door, confused about this conversation. If they’re trying to scare him away, it isn’t succeeding. “ I’m not leaving Skull. He’s my Sky.”

 

“That’s not what this is about, Idiot,” Reborn said, snapping back at Colonello. “ What we are talking about it how the final stage is. You have heard how you will be having sex with Sky and will then fulling harmonize with them, but there's more to it. For one, it isn’t just a few hours, then that's it no, it takes a full three days back to back, and it's said to be very intimate and draining. They are harmonizing with your dying will flames, your very  _ soul.” _

 

Lal continued on voice strain. “ We noticed when you were taking Skull back to the hotel how his flames having been more overbearing. We were right since the whole room is coating in nothing but sky flames when we came in earlier today. It took a lot of restraint not to push you away to have my way with him.” 

 

It finally clicked for Colonnello. Now it made sense why he was able to think more clearly when he left!

 

“He’s approaching the final stage, and fast we should head out soon, but…” At this, Reborn began to glare. “ That Vongola idiot is not taking no for an answer and wants Skull to come to a ball he’ll be posting in three days. To make matters worse, he's also hosting the party in the same town our mansion is!” Reborn snared, raging at exposing his Sky being so close to finishing their harmonization. It sounded like Skull will be full-on feral, being powered by his sky flames to finish the harmony in the next week or so.

 

Lal stepped in, forcing his gaze away from the fuming Sun Guardian. “ In any case, we’ll be close by watching to make sure you don’t try anything, any more intimate touching, and he will prematurely start with can cause a health risk, according to Verde.”

 

With that, she walked away with Reborn, following behind. Colonello just looked stun his heart hammering in his chest.

 

In a week, Skull will belong to him. He’ll be Skull’s to treasure and worship if the sky wills it. Colonello will burn the world around him if Skull asks.

 

Instead, Colonello regained his composure and headed back inside, already seeing Skull working on putting on his make-up from the bathroom.

 

“Morning, Nello! Had a good morning run?” Skull said, smacking his now purple lips to finish off his routine.

 

“...Yeah, it was nice.”

 

```

 

The sun was blazing on MafiaLand, but the water was fresh, canceling it out. Both Colonello and Skull were at the beach swimming around and just having loads of fun.

 

“Look! I got a seashell!”

 

“Wow, that’s super cool, Shamal!” Skull said, patting the kid on his head. Shamal beamed up to him, his dad sitting a few feet away on the picnic blanket, and since he tans quickly, he appointed himself as the bag watcher and watched them play around.

 

Honestly, if Shamal hadn’t come, who knows what Colonello would do. Honestly, it was already an issue trying to push away Skull’s sky attraction.

 

Though he admits, it was hot when Skull glared at a weaker Sky who was walking down the same street as them. The poor soul practically wet his pants when he locked gazes with Skull's heated ones. Thank god that Colonello caught Shamal and his dad heading towards the beach as well.

 

“Do you think they have one in a rainbow?” Shamal asked, putting his new shell in his bucket.

 

“Only one way to find out!” Skull said before racing back to the sea, followed by an energized Shamal.

 

Colonello chuckled watch them play around; he looked around, already spotting his fellow Guardians sitting nearby incase.

 

 Reborn in his yellow trunks was off tanning surrounded by girls drooling over him. Meanwhile, Fon sat in the shade wearing red noses and an open white jacket meditating, ignoring the nearby group of ladies swooning over him. A few seats away sat Viper and Verde both either on their Laptop or their journal’s drinking occasionally from their frozen beverages. Viper unsurprisingly was still wearing their cloak, but a closer look showed a faint indigo outline which gave away they weren’t wearing that. Verde, on the other hand, was wearing green trunks with a tank top on, tapping away on his device. Last was Lal, who was also tanning wearing a stunning bikini showing off her body quite nicely.

 

“Nello! you coming in?” Skull said, dripping wet from the seawater, his lean muscles glistering under the sun while his purple trunks hung lowly on his hips.

 

_ ‘God, is this what it means to have a bi-crisis?’  _ Colonello thought to panic over his emotions, and he was internally screaming as he watched both his crushes showing off their bodies, leaving him with an awkward half-boner.

 

“You ok?”

 

Colonello almost jumped out of his skin, seeing Shamal’s father mere inches from his face. Sheepishly he rubs the back of his head a bit embarrassed of having been caught off guard like that.

 

“Y-Yeah, it’s just the sun is getting to me, ya know?” Colonello said, trying to think of anything else than his tangled emotions.

 

“That’s no good, come on, let’s sit down on the shade for a bit.” He then grabbed Colonello’s arm dragging him away to their spot. Once there, he pulled out a few drinks left inside the cooler. He thanked the man before taking a deep sip, finally realizing just how much he did need to drink.

 

‘Got to stop zoning out like that.’ Colonello thought to himself, writing a mental note to do just that.

 

“Thanks for the drink their man, I needed that!” Colonello said, leaning back a bit, letting the gentle breeze cool him down.

 

“No worry at all! It natural since he’s your sky and all. I get trying to slow down a bit,” Shamal’s father said, followed by a playful wink.

 

 Colonello straight up startled about being found out. God, was he that obvious?

 

Meanwhile, Both Shamal and Skull then decide to come back, holding each their seashells. Colonello shifted around his ears still red from embarrassment, feeling Skull sit next to him, talking to Shamal about his stunt shows.

 

“-Wow, Mr.Skull! That’s so cool! I want to be a stuntman when I grow up!” Shamal said his eyes were sparkling with excitement. In the background, His father dramatically fell backward, a cloud of gloom hovering on top of his head.

 

Colonello and Skull watched shocked as Shamal's dad began to sob dramatically.

 

“S-Shamal, you tease, you promised papa you’ll become a doctor like me!” Shamal’s dad wailed going on a rant about “ family business” and “Pinky swearing on it.” Meanwhile, Shamal looked confused with his dad.

 

“But dad, doctor’s sound boring.” Shamal innocently said.

 

_ ‘Ah...that’s a new way of killing somebody. _ ’ Colonello dulling thought as he watches Shamal’s dad reel back as though stabbed.

 

“...Betrayed by my son,  _ the horrors _ !” Shamal’s dad wailed sobbing into his arms. 

 

Skull laughed nervously, growing concerned for the young father.

 

“M-Maa, Shamals just in his curious faze. I’m sure in a few days, he’ll be back to like doctors.” Skull said soothingly, patting Shamal’s father on the back. 

 

Shamal’s father slowly got up, his eyes still teary, and he sniffled from time to time.

 

“Truly?”

 

“Of course!” Skull joyfully said.

 

Shamal then cut in, shattering the moment.

 

“Doctor’s are still boring!”

 

“...”

 

Skull spent the next half hour trying to console Shamal’s dad. At the time, both Colonello and Shamal had begun building a small sandcastle.

 

\---

 

The sun was setting, signaling the end of their beach day. Aside from the sudden destress from Shamal’s father. The rest of the day was rather fun. Once out of the beach, they headed off to the amusement park going on a roller coaster and playing booth games. Colonello still can’t get over Skull’s love for thrill rides.

 

_ ‘Well, he is a Stuntman. He must find it fun, or he wouldn’t be one in the first place.’  _ Colonello grumpy thought, his stomach still in knots having gone through seven rollercoasters before the urge to puke finally won out. Skull apologized over and over again face worried and was hovering over Colonello like a mother hen. He would have appreciated it more, but he was currently puking when that had happened. The whole ordeal still mortifies Colonello .

 

“Today was a fun day, wasn’t it Nello!” Skull excitedly said, swinging their entwined hands slightly as they walked back to their hotel.

 

“Yeah, today was nice, my Sky,” Colonello said, squeezing Skull hand briefly before letting go. Skull blushed red, looking away but returned the squeeze.

 

“M-Mm,” Skull said, looking ahead still a bit sh over being called a Sky. Colonello chuckled, leaning in to kiss his reddening cheeks. Skull squeaked startled by the sudden contacted.

 

“Ah, before I forget.” Colonello let go of Skull’s hand, rummaging in his pocket before pulling out a small blue box. “Your courting gift.”

 

“...Thank you.” Skull said, gently grabbing the blue box from Colonello's hand. He slowly opened it and gasped at the item resting inside.

 

A thin silver necklace with a blue gem held in the shape of a bird sits nestled inside. Just the sight of it shows just how much care was used to make the necklace.

 

“...Wow. The necklace is beautiful, Nello.” Skull said, awe still in his voice as he looks up to his Rain smiling in gratitude then leaned up for a kiss.

 

“Colonello grinned, filled with such happiness that his Sky had liked his gift. He pressed back to the kiss, wrapping his Sky in his arms.

 

A few seconds later, Colonello pulled away from a smile still on his face. “Anything for you,  _ my Sky _ .”

 

_ ‘I’ll do anything to keep that smile on your face.’ is _ not said at the moment...

  
  


...That night Colonello and Skull cuddled on their bed watching an action movie both content with the current contact.

 

_...The tapping had started to become a buzz. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! More Dying Will lore! I've been dying to write this since it also signals the coming to an end. But don't cry just yet. We still have a hurdle to pass, which I won't say.
> 
> Shamal dad, I love writing his part since I think he would have been an entertaining and quirky dad. Later on in the future, Shamal is going to shock the living daylights out of Tsuna and his friend when he flawlessly performs a one-eighty on the motorcycle.
> 
> "H-Hie!?"
> 
> "Skull taught me as a kid, didn't you know?"
> 
> "Reborn! you never said this before!"
> 
> "Dame-Tsuna, have you met Skull before?"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Thought so."


End file.
